Drowning Pool
by Kerayzie
Summary: SEQUEL TO ARKHAM ANGEL.Jess finds the line between good and evil has been forever blurred.Caught between a clown and a Bat she will have to make a decision...a decision that will determine her life from now on.Will she be strong enough to decide whats BES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights regarding the Joker, Harleen Quinzel or Gotham City.

As promised, this is the sequel to Arkham Angel. It continues basically where AA left off but is the start of a new story. If you haven't read Arkham Angel don't worry, it's not essential but I would advise you do as it would be extremely helpful to understand the backstory.

So, on with the show…as it were…

------

**DROWNING POOL**

**Sanctuary**

"At least the edges are clean," through the auditory jumble one voice seemed clearer than the rest, slowly creeping its way into Jess' mind.

"I can't...Doctor, could you ple…" a second voice, higher than the first rang in her ears but Jess couldn't quite keep track of what it was saying. Suddenly a dull sense of pain pricked in her arm and a cold wave ran through her torso. Slowly the sleeping woman attempted to shake her head from side to side, stretching her tense neck muscles. The moment her head rolled across the clean pillow a small amount of pressure was applied to her forehead and kept there, restraining her slightly. Flickering her eyes open she moaned slightly, contesting the gloved hand pressed against her face.

"Keep her still please Nurse," the first voice was quickly followed by a grating, tugging sensation in her left cheek. Straining her eyes to identify the reason for her slight discomfort Jess struggled against the nurse's hand.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" the nurse spoke quietly to the confused patient. Her face was soft and her eyes spoke of kindness as she peered into Jess irises, searching for an answer. Jess blinked hard, almost scrunching her eyelids desperately trying to communicate somehow. Attempting to swallow she breathed out heavily, almost choking from the lack of moisture. "You're in the hospital. You've been in some kind of accident. The doctor needs you keep as still as possible. Ok?"

Again Jess blinked hard twice, trying to ignore the tugging in her cheek. What was going on? Staring at the pretty nurse beside her she felt herself drifting back into a hazy sleep. Trying to force herself to stay awake Jess raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, but to no avail. The darkness slowly crept over her relaxing body.

------

Groaning quietly Jess rolled her head from side to side over the starched white pillow. Opening her blue eyes lazily she sighed heavily and lifted her head slightly from the bed to gaze at the bright room around her. Clean air filled her lungs almost reducing her into a coughing fit as she struggled to sit upright, fighting against the cool sheets around her.

Feeling for the call button with her right hand Jess cleared her throat. She was thirsty. Pressing the small red button she waited patiently for a nurse. Sitting alone in her private room she recalled the notes in the Joker's file. Had there been a section stating that he dressed as a female nurse to get to Harvey Dent? Jess frowned, trying to visualise the words on the pages. She was sure she was right. Gazing at the closed door she tried to imagine how ridiculous the Joker must have looked in a nurse's uniform.

"Heh," she laughed to herself. "How the hell did he get away with it?" She wondered how no-one could have noticed him…him of all people!

Hearing the click of the door handle Jess' eyes flicked to greet the person coming to her. The nurse was pretty- black hair tied back, with green-rimmed glasses.

"The doctor is making his rounds, he'll be in to see you soon," the young woman smiled.

"Could I have some wa…?"

"He wont be long Ma'am, don't worry,"

Jess frowned, "Oh, um…but could I get some water?"

The nurse turned on the spot and closed the door. With her back to Jess she started to check various charts pinned to the back of the door. Jess stared at the back of the woman's head in disbelief. Why wasn't she listening to her? Rubbing her face with both hands Jess slowly shook her head before repeating herself. "Nurse, please could I get some water?"

"I said he would be here soon," the nurse spun to face her. "You're going to have to be patient!"

"What?" Jess frowned again. "I just want…"

Suddenly the nurse grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently, "I just told you! You really need to start listening to people!"

As the words left the woman's lips Jess felt her heart fill with dread as the green glasses seemed to melt into the nurse's eye-sockets and her hair became shorter. Her pretty, feminine features were quickly replaced by hard, greyish masculine edges and furrows. Max!

Pulling away sharply Jess fell from the bed onto the floor and scrambled across the white tiles to sit screaming in the corner shaking. Max crawled, animal-like over the disturbed bed trailing thick smears of blood over the crisp sheets before leaping across the space between them.

That was when the bed hit her hard from behind as two nurses pressed her firmly into the mattress. Struggling against the firm hands Jess thrashed on the mattress, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get her sedated! Stop her screaming! Get her sedated!! Now!" a man's voice boomed around the room as a tall doctor rushed to her side.

"No! No! NOOO!" Jess howled as she saw the syringe slip into her wrist. Suddenly her whole body seemed to melt into the mattress beneath her as her muscles gave in to the clear liquid in the small cylinder. A warm, slick feeling slid over the left side of her jaw slowly followed by the delayed burn of pain spreading through her cheek. Trying to turn towards the pain Jess felt the nurses tighten their grips slightly.

"Please try to stay still," one of the nurses whispered in Jess' ear. "Please, the doctor needs to reassess your stitches. Ma'am, please calm down."  
As her body lost the will to fight against the hands holding her down the young patient tried to speak, only to be hushed by the doctor. "Max…It was Max…He was…"

"Ok Ma'am? Please, you have got to calm down. You're going to do more damage to your face if you don't calm down!" the doctor spoke firmly but calmly to her before turning to one of the nurses. "I need to re-suture her cheek, get me a trolley."

"Doctor," the nurse nodded in confirmation before quickly leaving the room.

Remembering her injury Jess felt her eyes fill with tears. It had been a dream. Of course it had, she had seen the Joker kill Max. But still, she couldn't help but think about the realness of it all. She was absolutely terrified. Slowly tasting the hot, coppery liquid in her mouth Jess tried to investigate the wound with her tongue. As she licked along the edges of the gash stinging pain seemed to spread through her cheek into her skull and teeth. Feeling her chest begin to heave she started sobbing into the remaining nurse's palm; her tears running through the woman's fingers and wetting the pillow beneath her head. What was she going to do now?

------

The black and white van tore through the underpass, weaving in and out of the traffic towards the old abandoned warehouses near the docks. With screeching tyres the heavy duty vehicle rounded a corner to exit the subway onto the main streets of Gotham.

"You…you can slow down now, honey," the Joker raised his eyebrows and peered at the woman beside him. After waiting for a moment to allow the hint to register in her mind he turned to her sharply, "Or maybe _I_ oughta driii**ve**?"

Panicking at the sudden movement Harleen slammed her foot on the brake, resulting in the Joker being slammed against the dash board. "Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't…"

Sighing heavily the painted man sucked his lower lip and leaned towards her, "If I were you…_Miss __**Quin**__zel_…_I would start doing as I was told_. **If you get my meaning**?" he narrowed his eyes and gently touched her face, allowing his gloved hand to hover over her throat before raising his eyebrows in a 'matter-of-fact' fashion. Seeing the pang of fear grip her he quickly smiled and lightened his tone, sitting back in the passenger seat. "I need another…_caaar_."

Harleen nodded quickly and looked away, "I can find you one Mr…"

"Mr?"

Harleen felt her heart leap into her throat. Why was he questioning her? She didn't understand, what else was she supposed to call him? She felt a little bit stupid simply calling him 'Joker'. She didn't know what to do or say. Things were different now, and she could tell. _He_ was different. There was a kind of fire in his eyes, as though he had just been given the permission to do whatever he pleased. Of course he _had_ been given permission. She had given him permission, she had helped him escape. Sitting in silence waiting for the Joker to do something, anything Harleen thought about everything she had read about him- about everything Dr Cunningham had told her about him. It couldn't all be true could it? Was he really that twisted?

"What're you thinking about, Sweetheart?" the words were low and gravelly.

She watched as he licked his lips before daring herself to speak, "Well, um, I don't know…what to call you."

The Joker frowned with narrow eyes and turned his head slightly to the side. Sucking his tongue he shook his head slightly, "Joker."

"Oh," even though her lips were smiling, her voice was small and sad.

She wanted more than that and he knew it. She wanted him to make it personal, she wanted what her colleague had had. He sighed heavily, "But then again…you know, I can't ah, remember the last time anybody called me Mr…I could probably get used to it." Her eyes suddenly lit up, she was getting something that she wanted…intimacy, of sorts. "Mr Joker?…no, **no** that's not good. Mr J…huh!"

"Mr J?" Harleen ventured quietly, beaming inwardly.

The Joker paused, probing the insides of his scars with his tongue. Looking down at his blood-soaked orange pants he hummed to himself. He was going to need to find another tailor. And another coat.

------

"How are you feeling now Miss Cunningham?" the doctor glanced up from the clipboard long enough to make a note of Jess' lack of response. Following her line of sight the tall man walked around the bed to stand in front of the window. Still nothing. "Your stitches seem to be doing well. I have prescribed you some antibiotics to help your body deal with the lack of immune system. You should start to feel a little brighter once the fluids flush through your kidneys and liver," he paused. "I have been told that you're a psychologist up at Arkham? That must be tough. Do you know what happened to you?"

Jess felt the tears behind her eyes and silently forbid them to break through. She didn't want to talk about it, about anything. She just wanted to be left alone, to sleep. Blinking rapidly to fight her emotions she turned her head to stare at the tiles above her. "Yes," she hoped pointlessly that he would leave the conversation at that.

"The police are going to want to speak to you about it. I can only keep them away for so long. Once they know you're conscious they'll want to interview you,"

"I know," Jess spoke numbly. Her mouth didn't feel like it belonged to her. The whole of the left side of her head was numb and she kept prodding the inside of her cheek with the tip of her tongue, trying to assess the damage.

"You know, you've been very lucky," the tall man slowly made his way to the door. "You're the only person to survive the Joker."

Although inside she was screaming 'no', her lips never moved. They all thought that he did this to her. They thought she was the Joker's victim! This was going to be everywhere; all over the news and the papers…everywhere. That was all she needed; to be living under a microscope. She knew all too well how that felt and she had no desire to relive it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker or Harleen quinzel.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

------

**In The Light Of Day**

Sitting silently on the empty oil drum Harleen watched the Joker pace along the damp floorboards, waving his arms vigorously in front of himself. Every so often he would turn to her and ask whether she agreed with him and she would nod, each time wondering if she had a hearing problem. She assumed he was making some sort of plans but she dare not ask him to repeat himself for fear of waking his more aggressive nature.

It was true she had learned a lot about the Joker while he was still in Arkham but she had managed to convince herself that most of it wasn't true, after all he had always been a pretty pleasant guy around her. He was charming and well-mannered and had never seemed dangerous to her. Things were different now. After the incident in the van however, she had begun to reassess her present situation. Perhaps Jess had been right about him when she said he was dangerous. Harleen had thought the doctor had been trying to keep her away from him, but now she could understand the woman's point.

"What do you think?" the question almost slapped Harleen in face as the half purple, half orange dressed man turned to face her. His eyebrows were raised and he was biting his lower lip, waiting for her to answer.

The sitting woman gazed from side to side and inhaled deeply, "Erm…"

Rolling his dark eyes the Joker shook his head and turned away from her, mumbling to himself. Stopping suddenly he spun around on the spot and stared at her. "You know," he frowned, flicking his eyes to the ceiling and licking his lips dramatically, "I could've sworn I told you to…aahh…do as you were told?"

The bottle-blonde's heart leapt into her throat as he advanced towards her slowly, "I was…er, thinking about…"

"_Thinking_?" he nodded with raised eyebrows. "Well now…maybe you should leave the _**thinking**_ to ah…_leave the thinking_ to _**meee**_? Hmm?"

Harleen nodded quickly in agreement. As the Joker strode towards her she suddenly began to feel very claustrophobic. Maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas? Helping him escape was all good and well but she hadn't planned this far ahead. She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now.

Seeing the glassy onset of fear in her eyes a broad grin spread across his scarred lips, "Don't you worry my little…ah…" he watched her eyes widen slightly as she craved the affection he had so willingly bestowed on her colleague. Even now the girl was still jealous of his doctor, he could tell…it was almost endearing. Struggling to finish his own sentence the Joker licked the corners of his mouth quickly, "…hmmm."

The light in her eyes faded as she realised he didn't know what to say to her. Turning her eyes to gaze at the floor Harleen cleared her throat quietly, "Why do you call her that?"

"Huh?" the Joker tilted his head to the side.

"Jester? Why do you call her it?" shifting her weight on the drum the sitting woman turned her face to look at his.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth the Joker sighed heavily, "Because I _wa__**nt**_ to."

Harleen nodded silently and slipped down from her seat to the floor. Taking a few steps towards the door she turned and smiled at him, "You can call _me_ Harley…_like the clown_?"

The Joker was confused, "_Clo__**w**__**n**_?" He leaned forward slightly and shook his head.

"Harlequin?" she nodded as though he understood. "It's a style of clown."

Closing his eyes for a moment the painted man took a step back, "Harlequin? Like the clown…? You mean…er, you mean like Harley…Quinn?"  
A broad grin pulled at her cheeks and the woman could barely contain herself as she almost bounced towards him. He understood! She knew he would. "Yeah, Harley…Quinn. What do you think?"

Gazing at her for a moment he hummed to himself, "_Har__**leeey**__ Qui__**nn**_…You've really put a lot of…ah…a lot of _thought_…into that…ahem, er haven't you?" The woman grinned even wider, proud of herself. Raising his eyebrows he turned away from her, "I guess so."

------

Staring at the ceiling Jess listened to her own breathing and slowly recalled her ordeal in the asylum. Every part of her body hurt and she was sick of people asking her how she got her injuries. To be honest, she wasn't altogether sure how she'd got most of her injuries and found it hard to answer the probing questions so often opted for complete silence. She would sit in complete silence watching from the corner of her eye as their pens scratched across the paper in her files. She knew what they were writing. She knew what they were thinking.

Every day they would come, each time the same two doctors, and ask her the same questions in different ways. And each day she would try to remember but would stay silent. After they would leave she would sigh, each time feeling her heart grow even more numb.

Sometimes she would know the answers but still wouldn't say them out loud. Nobody would believe her anyway, so what was the point in wasting her breath? Besides she would only have to repeat herself to the police when the doctors finally let them through to see her. And that was something Jess was not looking forward to.

Allowing her eyes to trail over the faint etches in the ceiling tiles Jess sighed heavily. She was so tired. Even though he was dead, Max still managed to keep her awake at night and the lack of sleep was finally getting to her. Laying alone in her room she would imagine his voice talking to her from the hallway on the other side of the door. Occasionally she would swear that she had seen him pass by the door on the rare instances that it was left open. She knew it was a result of the stress and the lack of sleep but still, the hallucinations were beginning to bother her. In her heart she knew she should tell someone but if she did that they wouldn't believe anything else she said.

**'Knock knock.'**

Jess rolled her head to gaze out of the window as the door slowly opened and a middle aged man entered the room.

Approaching the bed the man held a small ID badge in front of himself and began to speak gently, "Miss Cunningham? I'm Commissioner Gordon, I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" He motioned to the woman standing behind him. Jess didn't react to either of them. "Do you mind if we sit?"

Still Jess didn't answer. Blinking slowly the injured woman kept her eyes fixed on the window, not really focusing on anything at all.

The moustached man waited for a moment before continuing, "We need to know where he is, Doctor. We need to find the Joker."

Jess turned her attention to the small cabinet beside the bed. Silently counting the small marks in the wood she tried to ignore the uniformed man.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Commissioner Gordon sighed and placed his elbows on his knees. "Please, Doctor Cunningham. I know you have been through an awful lot…"

"Awful lot?" the words surprised Jess as they forced their way past her abused lips, pulling at her stitches. Shaking her head she turned away from the man once more.

The two officers glanced at one another before Gordon pulled his chair slightly closer to her, "You must understand, we have got to find him. If he manages to…get himself re-established…"

Jess frowned and turned to glare at the man, "Re-established? Heh. He doesn't need to re-establish himself, people will do whatever he tells them to do."

"Why?"

"Surely you've met him…Commissioner?" Jess slurred slightly, gritting her teeth at the grainy pain in her face.

"Yes," Gordon nodded slowly. "Unfortunately."

Jess turned away again, pressing her dressed cheek against the cool pillow. She listened as the female officer scribbled something into her notebook. Dreading the upcoming question she waited.

"If we find him we can prosecute him…again," Gordon leaned towards her nad half-smiled. "We can try him for…"

Jess' eyes flicked to stare directly into his. A dark frown pulled at her eyebrows as she struggled to sit upright. "Try him for what?"

The uniformed man glanced at his colleague before turning back to her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Well," he started, cautiously lifting his hand to his own face and silently motioning to his left cheek before continuing, "your facial injury."

Jess lowered her eyes to look at her knees, "He didn't do it."

Her guests glared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Gordon asked softly.

"He didn't do this to me," she shook her head slowly, knowing very well that they didn't believe her. She lifted her eyes to peer into the Commissioner's face, "I know you don't believe me but it's true. The Joker isn't responsible for…" she turned away again and bit back the tears before clearing her throat sharply. "It was Max Gray, a security guard at Arkham. He did this to me!"

"Max Gray? Do you know where Mr Gray is now?" the female officer enquired.

Jess looked at her emotionless, "He's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes,"

"How do you know he's dead?" Gordon asked.

Jess shifted her weight and stiffly tried to sit upright against the pillows. "I was there."

"Listen to me," Gordon touched her hand lightly, "you don't have to give us a full interview right now. We just need to know where the Joker is."

"I don't know where he is. Why would I?"

"He brought you here," the uniformed woman answered her.

Jess shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "So?"

"Maybe you heard his plan…?"

Stopping herself from smiling Jess almost choked, " Plan? He didn't have a plan. He didn't even plan escaping. It wasn't his idea. It was hers!"

"Hers? Who's?" Gordon frowned.

Jess wondered for a moment whether or not she should say anymore. After all, the Joker had gone with her- or so she presumed. He must have some kind of feelings for her. Did she really want to declare war on Gotham's most dangerous serial killer? Sure in Arkham he had been fairly reasonable as a patient, but now he was out on the streets again, Jess wasn't sure exactly what he would do if she crossed him. She couldn't honestly expect him to keep to his word now. _Could she_? Even so, regardless of whether or not he would come looking for her, Harleen had tried to kill her! Why was she contemplating defending her? Besides, the Joker had told her straight, she was game. Jess wasn't sure whether he meant she was interested or whether she was easy meat but either way it wasn't her problem.

"Harleen Quinzel," Jess relented. "She's a medical student. She was training to be a psychiatrist at Arkham. I allowed her to sit in the sessions with the Joker. She wanted to use him as a case study for her thesis. I said it was ok and…she became a little preoccupied with him."

"Preoccupied?"

Jess smiled, grabbing her left cheek in a futile attempt to stop the pain, "She has some kind of obsession with him."

Gordon shook his head, "Wait, if she's training to be…?"

"When I started at Arkham I demanded the Joker be discharged from the psychiatry department," she panted, cringing with pain. "They were over medicating him and it was a miracle that he hadn't had a respiratory arrest, considering the side effects of the drugs he was being prescribed. So as a result…I was the only doctor treating him."

"So it was her idea for him to break out of the hospital?"

"Yes, Max convinced her that he could help as long as she could get the Joker out of the secure unit," Jess paused for a moment. "He was going to kill all of us. He had this…weird vendetta and…argh!"

The pain seared through her facial muscles as warm crimson seeped through the white dressing placed over her injury. Pressing her open palm to her bandage she felt the sticky wetness of her own blood as it moistened her fingers. Gordon nodded to his colleague and she quickly brought a nurse.

"I think that's enough for now Commissioner. Miss Cunningham needs to see a doctor,"

Gordon nodded and motioned for the female officer to leave. Turning back to Jess he smiled and nodded, "You should try and get some rest. When you feel up to it give me a call, I'll leave a card with the nurse."

Jess stared at her hand and then at the young nurse before shaking her head, "They didn't believe me."

"You need to stop talking Miss Cunningham. Please, this is twice you've aggravated your sutures, please stop talking,"

Jess laid back down on the bed and turned to face the window again, allowing the nurse to carefully remove her dressing. Gazing out at the grey city around the hospital, she silently wondered where he was. Not only that but why had he saved her? She didn't understand; he was a notorious serial killer yet he had strived to keep her alive. Why? Why had the Joker saved her? And more to the point, why did she care?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Joker and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn.

Just a note to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story already. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, I know not much is happening at the moment and I'm glad that you all appreciate the fact that it is the beginning of a new story even though it has picked up almost immediately after the end of Arkham Angel. So once again, thank you all.

------

**The Truth Hurts**

"Generally unresponsive,"

"Generally?" the tall man repeated questioningly.

Nodding, the nurse handed him Jess' file. "She spoke to the police yesterday but that's all. She wont answer any questions we ask her and refuses to involve herself in our conversations. All she does is stare out of the window," she motioned towards the door beside her.

"I understand," the doctor flicked through his patient's notes before taking a black biro from his top pocket and writing something on the back page. Looking back at the nurse he pushed his glasses high up on the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to recommend her see a psychologist. If that doesn't get us anywhere then I'll talk to her about a psychiatrist. For now increase her rate of IV. She's gradually getting there. It's just a matter of time. Keep a close eye on her."

"Doctor," the nurse nodded in confirmation before opening the door to her right and slipping into the sunlit room. "Miss Cunningham?"

Jess sat upright staring at the ridge in the sheets where her toes were. Vaguely aware of the nurse's presence she felt a small shudder run through her left arm and shoulder. Blinking slowly she allowed her left arm to be pulled forward slightly and the clear tube attached to the inside of her elbow to be replaced.

"How are you feeling this morning? I guess the morning shift lifted your bed end for you?" the nurse smiled as she moved the small valve regulating the flow of medicine from the clear bag hanging beside the bed. Pausing for a moment she gazed at the battered woman, wondering what exactly she had been through. Resting her hand on Jess' forearm she leaned forward, "You know, we only want to help you. You should try to talk to us, you'll probably feel a heck of lot better for it."

Again Jess didn't react. In fact she could barely feel the woman's hand on her skin. She was too lost in her own thoughts to be concerned with her temporary companion. Gazing lazily at her feet she recalled the sick feeling in her stomach as she had vomited over them in the abandoned ward. 'Seeing' through the faded green and white sheets Jess remembered the cuts on the soles of her feet.

"….psychologist to help you deal with what you've been through," the voice filtered into her brain like the smell of a cooked breakfast on a morning, hurriedly shaking her from her self-imposed isolation.

"Huh?" she turned her head sharply to look at the slightly surprised nurse.

"The doctor wants you to see a psychologist. He thinks that counselling will be beneficial to you after what you've been through," she smiled sweetly.

Frowning, Jess shook her head slowly, "I'm fine."

The nurse paused slightly before continuing, "At least you've spoken."

Jess half-smiled and turned away, "I want to see it."

"See what?"

Turning back to look the young woman in her eyes Jess ran her fingers over the white gauze covering her left cheek. Seeing the slight hesitation in the nurse's eyes Jess lowered her gaze to the bedsheets once again.

"I'll have to speak to the doctor about it. I can't just remove the dressing so that you can see it. I'll have a word with him before he does his rounds. Ok?"

Stroking the dressing Jess attempted to smile. "Is it bad?"

"I'll be honest, I haven't seen a wound like it before except…" the young woman suddenly stopped herself.

"Except?" Jess tilted her head to the side and waited for a response. The nurse swallowed hard and smiled nervously. "Except _him_, right?"

Nodding, the nurse whispered, "Yeah. Don't worry though, your scar shouldn't be as…pronounced."

Jess felt a small weight lift form her shoulders as she silently thanked the woman for her words. Watching the nurse leave the room Jess ran her fingertips over the dressing once again. Pressing slightly at small bumps she gritted her teeth and tried to imagine how the injury looked. Prodding the inside of the wound with her tongue she felt the cold metallic taste of the severed edges as they slipped over her tastebuds.

Slowly wiggling her numb toes she gradually regained feeling in her legs and began to shuffle towards the edge of the mattress. Pulling the sheets away from her body she slipped out of the bed onto the cold tiles below. Feeling the emptiness in her abdomen swirl uncontrollably she clung to edge of the bed, steadying herself. Taking a deep breath Jess slowly made her way towards the simple, wall mounted mirror in the corner of the room. Pulling the white cord beside the mirror she switched on the small fluorescent tube-light and stood face to face with her own reflection.

Turning her face to the side Jess peered suspiciously at herself from the corner of her eye. Tracing the raised ridge of her wound she ran her curious fingertips over the gauze once again. Glancing at the door she quickly made up her mind. She had to see, she had to know what it looked like. Carefully pulling at the corners of the surgical tape Jess braced herself for the twinge of pain as the adhesive gave way and her skin was one again naked. Throwing the dressing onto the ceramic basin she closely inspected the sore, red gash running from the corner of her mouth almost to her ear. Pushing the sutures with her index finger Jess estimated how far into her jaw muscles the knife had sliced. She had been lucky. Any further and she probably would have lost all movement in the left side of her face.

Although the wound had been cleaned and dressed there were still dark clumps of dried blood crusted in the sutures. Each stitch sat proudly pulling the fleshy sheets of skin tightly together. Jess ran her fingers over the thread, each tiny knot rigid and harsh against her skin. Although the wound itself was dramatic Jess was surprised at how neat it looked. She had in all honesty expected to look like him. She was glad she didn't.

------

"So who the hell are we supposed to be taking this to?"

"I dunno, some guy in the docks. They didn't give me a name. The girl said it was imperative we bring it by hand,"

Shaking his head the first youth tapped the large backpack he was carrying, "We get our money first, then we hand the shit over."

"Sure," his friend nodded. "Wonder what they want with this crap anyway. It's not often people ask for this kind of stuff."

"Maybe they're gonna do a bank job or something?"

"It's a bit extreme for robbing a bank! What they gonna do? Blow the damn place up?" the second guy laughed loudly.

"_HIIIiiii_," the greeting was high-pitched and childlike from the shadows, almost making the two youths jump. Turning to face their guest both teens stopped in their tracks.

The first turned to his friend, "Is that the girl?"

"I dunno, she was on the phone. I didn't see her. She could be anyone,"

The slim female slipped down from the large crate she was sitting on and almost danced her way towards the two youths, all the while smiling and twirling her blonde hair around her fingers. "Did you bring what I asked for?" she smiled, tilting her head to the side.

The two students looked at one another and grinned, the first turning back to the girl, "Maybe. Money first!"

"Oh, ah I don't have any money,"

"No money, no deal honey!" the second teen stepped forward.

"Well that's a real pity. I was hoping that you wouldn't say that," the woman draped her arm around the first boy's shoulders and walked her fingertips down his arm. "Perhaps we could come to some kind of agreement?"

"Hoo hoo hoo!" the guy laughed, turning to face her. "What _kind_ of agreement?"

"Oh…I don't know…maybe…"

"May_beeee_, _you'll_ give _heeer_ the stu**ff**…and I…well _I won't kiii__**ll**__ you_, hmmm?"

Like children caught misbehaving, both teenagers stood wide-eyed and perfectly still, clutching their backpacks protectively. Attempting to inch back the way they came the teens were soon stopped by the arms of the young woman, pushing them back towards the purple-suited villain.

"Ah ah ah!" she waved her index finger at the pair. "I don't think so. If I were you, I'd do _exactly_ what he says."

"And ah…if _**I **_ah….if _**I **_were you _**I'd**_ _listen to the __**giiiirl**_…_believe me_**, it's in your ****best ****interests**," the Joker grinned manically.

"What do you…w, w, what do you want?" the first teen asked nervously.

The Joker shook his greasy hair in dismay and sighed heavily, "And I thought the education system was supposed to be improving?" Licking his lips suggestively he lowered his head and spoke in a grave tone, "...I _**wa**__**nt**_…what I **aaasked** _you to brin__**g**_."

Slowly making his way down the metal steps to the dirt floor below the clown-faced criminal secretly stroked the ever-faithful flick knife in his jacket pocket. A sly smile crept across his painted face as he approached the teenagers.

"Do you want me….?" Harley began before being silenced by a single hand movement from 'her man'.

"Now now," the Joker ran his gloved hand over the clammy skin of the second boy. As the youth's eyes darted away from him he gripped his chin and pulled his head towards him, forcing the boy to look directly at his exaggerated grin. "All I ask for is that someone will…ah, at some point do **exactly** as I ask. _Is it too much to ask for_?" Pulling the boys head from side to side he answered himself, "No. Oh…you look scared…is it the scars?" he ran his free hand over his own lips and tilted his head to the side. "You know, I'm really a nice guy when you ah…when you get to know me."

Struggling, the first youth tried to push Harley away and run for the door of the warehouse only to be stopped dead in his tracks with a loud bang. Stumbling to the floor, the boy continued to crawl along the dusty floor, desperately trying to get away.

The Joker's head snapped in Harley's direction, to see her smiling at the struggling boy. "I stopped him," she grinned.

Forcing his hostage to the floor the Joker tilted his head and stared at his female accomplice. With eyebrows raised he approached her slowly, "Stopped him?"

"Uhuh," her usually chipper tone suddenly fell away to leave a quieter, slightly unsure lilt to an otherwise deadpan voice.

"_Stopped him_?" the Joker repeated all the while striding slowly towards her waving his hand around, motioning to the dull pistol in her right hand. "_Ahhh, who told you he needed stopping? Hmm?_"

The young woman took a step backwards, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Lifting the pistol in front of her torso she handed it to him. "I, I just assumed…"

Turning to the crawling boy the Joker rolled his eyes and tutted loudly, "What do you think...um…I should do about this? Huh?"

"Um, I don't know Mr J, I'm sorry," the woman shrugged. "I just thought.."

"You just thought," suddenly lunging towards her the Joker grabbed Harley by the base of her skull and forced her head downwards, turning her face to look at his. "What have I told you about thinking? Huh?"

His voice was low and forceful; it scared her. Whimpering in his grip she cowered, falling to the ground at his feet. As the Joker stood upright and turned back to his hostage he peered back over his shoulder at her with narrowed eyes. That was bad. That had to be bad. She had made him angry and she knew it. Alive with fear her heart was beating as though it would explode in her chest. Watching him drag the remaining youth to his feet she sat shaking, alone. Turning to gaze at the fading youth to her left she swallowed hard before hearing the Joker's familiar jovial tone calling to her as though nothing had happened.

"**Get his bag**…_this_ young man and I have a _**lot**_to talk about. Oh, and I ah, I think perhaps you oughta do something with the _**kid**_," he waved the pistol towards the dead youth and gripped the living one around the back of his neck, persuading him to walk with him. "_How do you feel about joining our team_?"

------

"I would like to ask…"  
"I'm fine," Jess offered quietly.

"I'm sorry?" the psychologist enquired.

Turning to face her Jess repeated herself, "I'm fine."

Smiling, the older woman began again, "I know you know how this works and I don't want to insult your intelligence so please don't insult mine. I want you to be honest with me. Ok?"

"Whatever," Jess sighed.

"Doctor Cunningham, after the ordeal you've been through it is only natural to have certain concerns and worries. I'm here to help you with those not to make you feel intimidated in any way. You know as well as I do that your brain has a built in defence system. We just need to assess how strong yours is. Please answer the questions truthfully,"

"Ok," Jess turned away again.

Sitting back in her chair the older woman clicked her pen and started writing in a large notebook. "First of all, how are you feeling in yourself?"  
Jess shrugged slowly, "I don't know. Tired? Worn out?"

"Uhuh. And what is the last thing you remember before waking up in Gotham General?"  
Jess paused for a moment before answering. Trying to think back to the asylum she glanced up at the ceiling, attempting to recall everything. "I was cold," closing her eyes she ran through the memory in her head. "I was so weak. I couldn't even open my eyes."

"Go on,"

"It was all black, even when I tried to force my eyes open it was dark. I couldn't move. I just…there was a moment, a split second when I could only just see through my eyelashes. I was…I mean he…" her words stuck in her throat as her pulse suddenly quickened. That image, that smell. "Greasepaint."

"Greasepaint?"

Jess glanced at the doctor before continuing, "I remember the oily smell of the greasepaint and the thick coppery scent of the blood…"  
"Blood?" the psychologist asked, frowning.

"He was carrying me…He wrapped me in his coat, and he carried me here," Jess turned to look the older woman directly in her eyes. "He didn't do this to me. He saved me. He brought me here because he knew that I would die without help. He saved my life."

The doctor gazed at her patient and planned her next series of questions carefully, already knowing the answers, "Who saved you?"  
"He did…the Joker,"

After making a couple of notes the woman continued, "Why did he save you?"

Jess faltered slightly, not sure how to reply. She was well aware what the doctor was doing, why she was asking these questions. They thought she was delusional. "I don't know. He just did," she said quietly.

"Ok, so you're telling me that the Joker saved your life and brought you to a hospital, knowing very well that he would be seen and possibly apprehended?"

"Yes," Jess said confidently. "I'd show you his coat but the police took it away to be examined….I'm telling the truth. The Joker didn't hurt me. He never has."

"I'm not disputing what you're telling me Jess, I'm simply trying to get to the bottom of everything. People are worried about you,"

"Worried? People? What people? Nobody was worried when I was being stalked and harassed! Nobody cared then!"

"Doctor,"

"They're just trying to cover their backs! They feel guilty for what happened to me and now they don't want me to do anything about it!"

"I can understand that but…"

"But nothing!" Jess snapped, causing the sutures in her face to tug against her flesh. "I am fine! I'm not going crazy, I know exactly what happened and I know no-one will ever believe me but it's true; the Joker did not do this to me! He didn't maim me…he saved me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Joker or Harley Quinn

Just a small note to you all. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing already. I would just like to extend my arms and welcome you all into the Jess' world by asking you all to be imaginative and if any of you feel like you would want to do any pix in relation to either of these stories, please do so. I would love to see how you all imagine her world to be. If you do any art please let me know so that I can have a looky see. I don't mind, in fact I encourage it and I would be extremely flattered if anybody did feel that they would want to.

*wink wink*

Ok, right this is the 7th time I have uploaded this chapter and I have no idea what is going on with it!! The ending is coming up all bold and underlined…it's not meant to be! If it is still that way please ignore it…not the words just the highlighted thing. I've tried rewriting it and everything but it just keeps coming up like that so I apologise to you in advance!! Sorry! It's not me, it's the site! Again!

------

**The Plan's Afoot**

Slowly Harley inched her way up the metal staircase towards the office. Straining her ears to listen to the deep voice behind the door she lowered her head to press her ear against the uneven wood. Trying to decipher the words within the low rumbles she frowned slightly. Considering the Joker had already made the boy's mind up for him he was taking an awful long time to convince him to stay. Closing her eyes she gently caressed the rough wood with her fingers, imagining that it was him pressed against her. Letting the soft mumbles wash over her in waves she pictured him smiling at her. Smiling the way he had smiled at Dr Cunningham. What was it about her that he found so intriguing? Harley couldn't understand. Were they really so different? After all, she had even changed her hair colour to catch his eye and all he had said was that it didn't suit her. What else could she do? What else besides stripping in front of him and giving it to him on a plate? Shaking her head she stood upright. She got the distinct impression even that wouldn't work.

Taking a step backwards she pressed her palms against the door, let her head hang loosely and sighed heavily. Even with Jess gone, she was still second best. Harley knew she wasn't the brightest girl but even she could tell his heart wasn't in it when he spoke sweet nothings to her. There was always something in his eyes, something small but never the less it bothered her.

Suddenly her support moved away from her and she fell stumbling through the open doorway past the Joker. The clown-faced man stepped to the side, watching her land roughly on the floorboards with a dull thump. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he glanced at the teen sitting by the desk before reaching down to the slightly injured woman at his feet.

"Did you trip?"

Harley felt her heart jump into her throat. She knew he'd known she was there. That was why he had opened the door so sharply, to catch her off-guard. "I was just, um, leaning against the door when er…"

Waving his hand dismissively the Joker turned away from her and back to the boy, "So?"

The boy sat nodding slowly, "Is that all you want me to do?"

The Joker gazed at the nicotine-stained ceiling for a moment, his hazel eyes darting from side to side before narrowing his eyelids and turning his gaze to Harley, "Do you think I should send flowers this time?…She didn't really ah, she didn't really appreciate them last……..time."

"Um," the blonde hesitated, pretending not to understand.

"When you're done…come back here. If the police follow you…"

"They wont," the boy quickly got to his feet and skirted the room, giving the Joker a wide birth before descending the stairs.

"But if they _doooo_, I **will kill you**," the Joker was deadly serious. The boy had one chance, if he messed up he wouldn't get another. Nodding he ran from the building out into the cold night air. Humming in contentment the Joker turned back towards the desk and started muttering to himself quietly. "Did you bring his bag?" he suddenly raised his voice, catching Harley's attention.

The girl grimaced slightly, it was still downstairs and he knew it. Quickly darting out of the room she raced to get the precious luggage. Things weren't going well so far. The Joker had been in hiding for a week now and so far she had managed to waken the darker side of him on at least three occasions. And to be honest she wasn't quite sure whether she liked that side of him.

Reaching the top of the stairs again she paused, watching him through the open door. With his back to her he appeared to be deep in though, shuffling various scraps of paper around the coffee-circled desk. He was planning something, what she wasn't quite sure of. He hadn't really involved her in any of the thought process except for the occasional demand for confirmation. She had learned very quickly to nod and agree with everything he said and had resigned herself to never really knowing what was going on. With her head tilted to the side she gazed at him as he rounded the table to retrieve a lost piece of note paper discarded on the floor. Smacking his lips together he looked up at the various diagrams and maps pinned to the wall, catching sight of her standing at the top of the stairs, half shrouded in darkness. Turning away from her he motioned for her to come to him. Obliging quickly she skipped across the office, holding the rucksack at arm's length.

"Put it over there," he sighed, nodding to the other bag. "_**Care**__fully_."

Harley placed the bag softly next to it's counterpart and tuned to face the Joker. "Do want anything to eat?" she chirped. He didn't answer. Edging towards the doorway she toed the dusty floor, "I'm gonna go get some food, do you want anything?"

Again he didn't answer, he was lost in thought. At least that's what she assumed. In truth he could hear her perfectly well. Gazing at his 'plans' strewn across the desk he sighed before adjusting the braces beneath his green waist coat. Suddenly lifting his eyes to meet hers he frowned, "I thought you were going somewhere?"

Watching his tongue flick at the scarred corners of his mouth she swallowed hard, "I just wondered…"

Clearing his throat the Joker started towards her. Seeing her recoil slightly unsure of his intentions, he lifted his hands to her face and gently cupped her chin in his palms, "You look nervous…"

Forcing a smile the girl tried to lighten the atmosphere, "No, I…"

Deciding to test his theory the Joker grinned widely. "You know," he moved his face to hers, licking his rough lips seductively, "I never really thanked you for ah…for _getting me _**ou****t**."

Harley revelled in his touch, secretly craving more. Holding his gaze she felt her pink lips stretch at either end into her cutest smile. This was the closest she had ever been to the Joker and she liked it. All the threats and moments of violence…this one moment made them all worth it. Feeling his breath on her lips she willed him to move closer to her. And he did. Anticipating the kiss Harley closed her eyes. As her skin twitched with anxiety she imagined his lips against hers. She would finally feel him, taste him.

Gazing at her closed lids he allowed himself a moment to look properly at her face. She was a pretty young woman. It was true. In all honesty he should have been quicker with his advances, but even he knew that he didn't want her. He remembered telling his doctor that the girl was fair game. She wasn't. He didn't want her. Stroking her flawless cheeks with his thumbs he remembered the bloody cut in Jess' cheek. Ah now there was the problem. Here he was, pretty girl literally at his disposal yet he didn't feel the way he should. If nothing else he should at least be reacting to the fact she was a willing female, a woman actually interested in him. He would be lying if he said that women liked the Joker. They didn't and that made his sexual satisfaction a little one-sided. To be honest he wasn't really that interested in the opposite sex. He was often far more preoccupied with his 'livelihood', that was where he got his thrills. But this young intern seemed intent on getting his attention. He wasn't sure why, and he didn't really care to find out.

Moving his lips within millimetres of the full pout before him he smelled her. Feeling his heart sink slightly he realised it wasn't going to work. He'd never had an attack of conscience before and he didn't like how it felt. He just didn't want her, and at this moment in time he couldn't think of any relevant message he could pin to her death so he decided to keep the peace and lifted his head to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Watching the smile fade he pulled back and ran his fingers through her bleached hair. As she opened her eyes he smiled at her. Reading her mind he knew that she was well aware of the problem. "Surprise me," he purred, turning her around on the spot and pushing her slightly forward.

The disappointed woman sighed quietly and descended the stairs, slipping out into the dark streets of Gotham.

Listening to the scrambling thoughts in his head the Joker stood static in the doorway for a minute or so before turning back to the scrawled plans on the wall. First the bank, then the hospital, then Wayne Enterprises.

He knew damn well after his last stint causing chaos the Batman had been on the run. Even now, three years on the public still weren't sure whether or not trust him. That was going to make things difficult. Wayne Enterprises was sure to bring the Bat out of hiding, the Joker was depending on it. After all, what fun would it be terrorising Gotham if he didn't have someone to play with? No fun at all, that's what. The Joker didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. No, he had to have something to rebel against. The police just weren't good enough for that- most of them belonged to the mob anyway so what was the point? It had to be the Bat, it just had to be.

Trailing his gloved hands over the papers he walked the length of the wall to the defunct water cooler in the corner. Sighing, the lone man closed his eyes. There she was. Draped across his bloody arms, wrapped in his purple coat. It, like her, was more than likely gone forever. He felt the weight of her body as he had carried heracross the parking lot to her saviors. They were sure to think he'd inflicted the wound to her face and he wondered what she would tell them. He supposed it didn't matter, and in truth it didn't. Either way they were going to hunt him down again.

Breathing deeply he remembered catching her as she had stumbled, weak from lack of food. Dirty and abused, she had been a sight for sore eyes. Blood streaked in her hair and over her skin, she was beautiful. A minutes before her stumble suddenly flashed into his mind. There he was holding the knife in her mouth. Then the blood. He shouldn't have tempted himself. He should have walked away when he gave her back her ability to breathe.

Opening his eyes suddenly the Joker walked to the large windows overlooking the lower floor of the warehouse and peered at his dark reflection. Pulling the glove from his left hand with his teeth he ran his fingers over the rough, hard scar spanning his left cheek. Turning to the right he strained to see the scar in the dirty glass. Feeling his cold heart sink a little he turned his face away. It was hideous, he was hideous and he knew it. His looks had never really been important to him but now more than ever he was feeling slightly disappointed in himself. He wasn't sure why. On the one hand he had the unrelenting attention of a pretty young thing who would apparently do anything for him and he didn't want her. And on the other hand he had a woman who he would probably never see again whom he had saved. Now that he couldn't quite understand. In any normal circumstances at least one of them would already be rotting somewhere and he would be already onto the next victim, the next step in the plan.

Glancing back at his reflection he wondered what the boy would say to her. Would he tell her the Joker had sent him? Would he say anything at all? To be honest he wasn't even sure why he had sent him to her. She wasn't his concern, she never was. But yet since he'd met her he'd taken some kind moral high ground regarding her safety and it still bothered him. He hated it. He hated her for confusing things, for making everything harder. It was her fault he hadn't made a point yet, made a stand against Gotham's finest.

Pulling the glove back onto his hand the Joker shook the thoughts of his doctor away. Sitting at the disorganised desk he glanced at the array of scribblings and smiled broadly. Suddenly sweeping his arms across the table he pushed every scrap of paper onto the floor and began to laugh loudly. He was back and this time Gotham was going to know about it…this time he was going to take the one thing Gotham depended on. He was going to make the biggest statement he knew…he was going to leave them wishing they'd taken notice before. He was going to kill the Batman.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Joker, Harley Quinn or anything else relating to Gotham City and the Batman universe.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this already, and also thank you to those of you who have visited my deviantart…there's a little pic of Jess and the Joker on there that I did, yay me…all by myself…messing with a photo of me and my fella…go see, go see!! Please please please…: )

------

**Not Such a Fun House**

Sitting uncomfortably in the large bedside chair Jess quietly watched the flickering screen mounted in the corner of the room. Resting her jaw on her knuckles she leaned on the wooden arm of the seat and sighed heavily. Her body was present in Gotham General but her mind was far away on the outskirts of town. Her mind was still in Arkham. She wondered if they'd found him yet, or even if they'd bothered to go to the asylum to look for Max's body. After all why would they believe her about him when they thought she was delusional about how she got her wound? She didn't blame them. If she had been the one doing the analysing she would have come to the same conclusion.

Staring blankly at the television screen Jess yawned, day after day she had been subjected to the endless rants of Oprah and Montel and had decided that in some ways daytime TV was a worse torture than her recent ordeal at the hands of the psychotic security guard.

Visiting hours were almost over and again she had spent time alone. She would sit listening to the voices outside her room. Each one asking the same questions, "Is that doctor from Arkham? Isn't she the one the Joker left? Why do you think he kept her alive?"  
If her face wasn't so tender Jess would have laughed. How little everyone knew, and how much less they were willing to believe. Stretching her spine she leaned back against the padded backrest and closed her eyes. They were right, they did have a point. Why had he kept her alive? Until now she hadn't really given the question much thought. He just had. That was good enough for her, the fact that he had saved her was enough. She didn't need any other explanation. Opening her eyelids and staring at the foam tiles above her she doubted herself. The Joker had kept his word, he didn't let Max kill her…and more to the point, he didn't let her kill Max.

That was something she hadn't quite grasped the point of. All the times he had told her to fight back, to defend herself and then when it came to it he stopped her. _He __stopped__ her._ He had pushed and pushed the idea, even handed her the hammer. So why did he stop her at the last moment? Perhaps he felt left out? She smiled to herself. Perhaps he just couldn't stop himself from committing the brutal act himself? Numerous theories started to dance around her brain until her mind was interrupted by the click of the door in its frame.

Snapping her head forward to glare at her visitor Jess was surprised to see the largest arrangement of flowers she had ever laid eyes on. As the young orderly pushed his way through the door and placed the bouquet on the bed he handed her a small card.

_Dr Cunningham,_

_Please accept these flowers as a gift and a prayer for your complete recovery. We sincerely hope that you begin to feel better soon. There's no need to rush your treatment, take all the time you need._

_Our best wishes,_

_The Staff._

It was from the asylum. Smiling slightly she placed the card on the small cabinet to her right before turning to look at the pink and white arrangement adorning her bed.

"I'll just go get you a couple of vases, I don't think one'll do it," the man smiled before quickly leaving the room.

Jess got to her feet and began inspecting the flowers in front of her. Roses and Lilies, tightly bound in a pretty gold and cream paper with a gold trim. Hearing the door open again Jess looked up. It wasn't the orderly.

"Hi, um…are you Dr Cunningham?"

Jess eyed the boy questioningly, "Why?"

Closing the door the teen continued, "I was told to find you. I was told to bring you these."

Jess watched as the boy pulled a small bunch of flowers from behind him. "I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong…" she started, wishing that her name was not scrawled across a wipeboard above the bed.

"He said they were for his Jester, he said you would know what that meant,"

Jess' heart stopped like a stone weight in her chest. "What did you just say?"

The boy repeated himself, "I was told to give these flowers to you. He said that you would give them to his Jester. Do you know what that means? He said you would."

It felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Jess didn't know what to say. Scratching around her brain for something intelligent she heard herself speak, "Where is he?"

The boy stood gaping, panic flashing behind his green eyes. Jess understood. "I…"

"Forget it. Did he send you alone?"

"Yeah, my friend was er, hurt," the brightness in his eyes faded a little as he turned his face away. "I have to tell him how you are."  
Jess frowned slightly, "How I am? He sent you to see me, to see how I am? Tell him…tell him I was sleeping."

The youth looked at her blankly before limply holding the small bunch of flowers out to her, "I'm sorry they're not very…" he glanced at the pink and white bouquet beside her. "He didn't know if you would want them."

Jess took the flowers from him and looked at them, carnations. "Did you buy them?"

"He said…"

"I asked if you bought them,"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Tell him you left the flowers with a nurse, whatever happens just do as he says and you'll be fine," Jess saw the boy's better judgement take a hold of him and she lowered her voice. "Just tell him they wouldn't let you see me. Ok? He can't argue with that. Oh, and…who are you?"  
The youth smiled, "James."

"Well, James, thank you for the flowers,"

------

The night was cold and the air around Harleen was icy, winter was drawing in fast. For the last week she had been in hiding with him, the Joker. For the most part things had been ok, by that she figured that every relationship started off rocky. Who was she to know how to behave with a man like him? She hadn't a clue.

Since she had been small Harleen Quinzel had always been the centre of attention. She could remember the family parties at Christmas and Thanksgiving when her father would make her stand on the dining room table and sing to the house. Everyone would cheer and clap and tell her parents how talented she was. The young Harleen had always thought that was normal, to be paraded around like a little chirping trophy. It was only as the little girl grew into a teenager that the insecurity had set in. The constant feeling that she was not good enough; not for them, not for anyone. She had tried everything to make friends at high school but no-one ever wanted to give her the time of day. She had known all along what the kids had been saying about her, about her father. She would sit near the front of the class pretending not to hear the snipes and jibes from all around her. All she had wanted to do was make her daddy proud…how was she to know that it was wrong? He told her it was ok.

As a result the young Harleen Quinzel had tried harder than anyone else in the one-horse town to do well at school and set herself above the rest. She had vowed never to return home. Harleen Quinzel had decided that she was going to be a doctor and the pretty teenager had learned very quickly that her looks were an asset and could be used accordingly. Up until now that had worked wonderfully for her; she had managed to secure her ticket out of her hometown, she had convinced Gotham University to take her on as a late starter and then managed to talk her way into an internship at Arkham Mental Asylum. Now she had managed to bag herself a man who apparently wasn't the least bit interested in her at all. Not least for her looks but her personality as well, even when she thought things were ok he would suddenly change his mind and she would be left hoping that he would forget about it sooner rather than later.

The Joker was an inherently aggressive man and she could see that now. Even so, perhaps if he would only listen to her then he would see that she could be good for him. After all, he was only a man…all she needed to do was convince him that he wanted her. While he was still thinking about his precious Jester that wouldn't happen….unless, she could pretend to care. Maybe that would work?

Feeling a sly smile creep across her mouth the young fugitive swayed her hips and danced along the shop-fronts, trailing her fingers over the rain-speckled windows. She had the perfect plan for him to notice her. All she needed to do was get shut of Jess Cunningham. Easier said than done. The woman was all over the news. Report after report about how lucky she was to have escaped the Joker. God! It made her sick, how could she let them say such things about him? After all he had done for her?

Harleen stopped to gaze at her reflection in a diner window, smoothing her hair back into a ponytail she grinned widely and opened the door. Making her way through the small restaurant she fished around in her pockets for her money. Funds were getting a little thin on the ground and the Joker had warned her to stay away from the banks and ATMs. Perusing the board at the rear of the counter she sighed. What did she want to eat? What could she afford? Not much was the answer. Clinking the coins in her palm she sat on a stool and waited to be acknowledged.

"Coffee?" the middle-aged woman lifted the glass coffeepot in front of her.

Harleen glanced at her money, then at the board. "Um," she smiled.

"Two cups please Maggie," the voice was warm beside her. Turning to face the stranger Harleen felt her breath catch in her throat. "Hi, you don't mind do you?"

Shaking her head slowly Harleen smiled at the brown haired man, "No, thank you."

"Don't mention it," the man smiled and turned to face the counter before lifting his own cup to his lips. "I wont."

Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks the bottle blonde gazed at her drink. "I'm Ha….Hannah," she corrected herself quickly.

"Hannah?" her companion nodded slightly to himself as though he were remembering a long lost friend with the same name. "I'm Bruce."

------

"She was sleeping, they wouldn't let me see her,"

"Hm," the Joker ran his fingers through his greasy brown hair and sighed.

"I got her flowers for you, the nurse took them from me," the teen glanced around himself nervously. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Pouting dramatically the Joker slammed his hands on the desk and stood up sharply, taking the teenager by surprise. "Did you make all of this yourself?" he waved limply at the two rucksacks on the floor.

"No, Josh did most of it,"

Licking his lips quickly the Joker leaned towards the boy, "_Josh_? Hmmm, and now I suppose you're going to tell me that this ah…_Josh_, is ah…is lying on the cold floor down_**stairs**_?" Seeing the youth's blank expression he continued, "Well then…ah, James?...Yeah, James…well now, you and I are going to have to do a little experiment. Ok?"

"Uhuh,"

"I want you to run along home now, like a good little boy and find…ah…_Josh's_ _no__**tes**_. Then I want you to _bring them back to me_ and you're going to make me some more of this ah…this **stu****ff**. Ok?"

"Yes Mr Joker Sir,"

Chewing his lower lip and frowning the Joker narrowed his eyes. "_Mr Joker Sir_?" turning away from James he motioned for him to leave before continuing to talk to himself, "And now even _he's_ starting to talk like _heeer_…"

------

"I haven't seen you around here before," Bruce cocked his head to the side, running his fingertips over the handle of his mug. "I'm sure I'd remember someone like you."

Harleen smiled, "I'm pretty new. I don't really go out much. I er, I only came down to visit my sister, she's in the hospital."

Dark eyebrows arched with concern, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's was held hostage at Arkham Asylum," she lied. "Do you know about it? It's been on the news and everything."

Bruce shook his head and called the waitress over again, "A refill?"

"Please," Harleen smiled sweetly, shifting her weight on the stool.

"No, I don't watch a lot of the news. I find it depressing. Who held her hostage?"

"They say it was the Joker…but it…"

"_The Joker_? Wow!" the man's voice was cool and to anyone else would have seemed sarcastic. "How did she survive?"

"Well, I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me,"

"Sometimes things like that can really affect a person. She's probably just readjusting to things. I wouldn't take it personally," he touched the woman's arm lightly before turning to glance at the door. "Well thank you for letting me buy you coffee. I hope your sister recovers soon. I'll hopefully see you around in Gotham…Hannah."

"Sure," Harleen smiled broadly as the man walked away from her. Watching him get into a dark grey Lamborghini she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You definitely will…_Mr Wayne_."

------

Almost skipping up the metal stairs Harleen waved the brown paper bag around her body before setting it neatly on the desk in front of the Joker. Sighing, the scarred man moved the parcel and rearranged the papers before him. Trailing her fingers over the papers his female accomplice perched on the edge of the table beside him, unzipping her boots and throwing them to the wall behind him.

Lifting his head slightly the Joker peered at the woman from the corner of his eye. Sighing he cleared his throat and sat back in his chair, "What ah, what took you so _looong_?"

The woman grinned almost from ear to ear, "I found something."

"Uhuh?"

"I found Bruce Wayne!" she chirped, lifting her leg to rest her foot on the seat between his legs.

Raising his eyebrows the Joker looked down at the imposing appendage and licked his lips, "And ah…what has that got to do with _meee_?"

Shuffling her foot ever closer to him Harleen removed the band from her hair, allowing the wavy golden locks to fall about her face. "It's in your plan isn't it? Wayne Enterprises?" She pointed to the newspaper clippings pinned to the walls and leaned back on her open palms. "He's a really nice guy!"

"Oh is he now?" the Joker took hold of her ankle gently and lifted her foot away from the chair. Slowly stroking her shin he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a course rumble, "And what would you know about my…_pla__**aaa**__**an**_?"

There it was again, that dark side of him, the demon. Suddenly Harleen felt very small. She thought what she had done was a good thing. She was helping wasn't she? "I told him Jess Cunningham was my sister."

"You did what?"

"Well, I thought that we could use her…you know like a decoy or something. He's a playboy right?"

With eyes closed tightly the Joker shook his head quickly, "Wait a minute, wait a…minute! You _thoouught_…you thought that we could…ah, we…_we meaning __**meee**__ and er __**youuu**_? You thought that we could use her as a…as a **dec****oooyy**?" Waiting for the inevitable silent scream through closed lips he stood up slowly and leaned towards the panicking woman. "**How many TIMES**?" he boomed, scaring the life out of her. "_**I'll**__** do the thinking**_!"

Pushing her leg forcefully away from him he grabbed Harleen's arm and dragged her from the desk.

"Arrgh!" she squealed.

"_How about I use __**you**__ as a decoy_? Huh?" he stared at her pale face. "Answer me Harley…_answer me_…" the sing-song tone to his voice made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Was he going to kill her? "What was that? _A 'nooo'_? _Really_? Now why could that be Harley? Huh? Why. Could. That. Be."

Suddenly her back slammed into the floor as he pushed her towards the door. "But I just…"

Marching towards her the Joker took his knife from his jacket pocket and grabbed the back of her head, pressing the knife to her throat firmly, "You just nothing my little _harlequin_. You just **nothing**!"

"Mr…"

"What's the matter Harley? Are you _not happy any more_? _Is that it_? Hmm? Come here…come. Here. Don't look so nervous…_didn't you __**wa**__**nt**__ my attent__**ion**_? Wasn't _that_ what all this was abo**ut**? _Huh_? **So**! How do you feel now you got it? Hmm? How do you feel _now…Haaarl__**eeey**_?" he feigned concern with words slicked in sarcasm. Eyebrows raised he swallowed hard and moved within inches of her pretty face, bringing the knife up to her lips. "How about I ah…How about I put a….put a _**smiiile**_ on your _fa__**ce**_?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Joker, Harley Quinn or Bruce Wayne/Batman!!

------

**So It Begins**

"Good evening Master Wayne, back so soon?" the elderly gentleman smiled, placing his freshly brewed mug of Earl Grey on the mantelpiece above the flame effect gas fire. "Coffee?"

"No thank you, I just came from the diner by the docks. Something's not right down there Alfred,"

"What exactly do you mean?"

Shaking his head Bruce reluctantly handed his butler the long dark coat draped over his arm, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"If you don't mind me saying so Master Wayne I think that all this talk of the Joker escaping from Arkham Asylum is getting to you," he watched as Bruce slumped into a thickly padded, black leather armchair. "Maybe you should take some time away?"

"I can't do that Alfred, they need me now more than ever," he sat cross legged surveying the sprawling city beneath the floor to ceiling windows. "It's only a matter of time before he makes a move."

"Would I be forgiven for speaking my mind Sir?" the silver-haired gentleman stepped forward quietly. "If you ask me, I think you should forget about the Joker. You had the chance to deal with him…"

"I couldn't do it. Was it wrong of me? Alfred, was I wrong to let him live?"

The butler turned to his china mug, "No. You were right to let him live. If you'd have let him fall you would be no better than him."

Massaging his temples with his fingers Bruce sighed heavily. Even after three years he still couldn't go a single day without thinking about her. He missed her so much that his heart often ached and he would still cry in the dark when he thought his old friend was asleep.

The butler knew fine well about his employer's demons, he just didn't ever say anything about them. Many a time he would be woken in the night by the strained cries of a desperate man, a man living with the mental torture of guilt. Most nights it would take the older man all his strength not to go to his friend and employer, not to comfort him. No matter how many times he told the man it wasn't his fault he knew it would never change things. Losing a friend was one thing, being responsible was another. All the butler could do was hope that the loss of Rachel would eventually make Bruce stronger. So far he wasn't quite sure what it had done.

"Three years, Alfred. That's how long he's been in there," the dark haired man mumbled only just loud enough that the older man could hear him. "Gordon wants me to hunt him down."

"I don't suppose you'd find that very difficult Sir. You _could _do with the exercise,"

Bruce raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, even joking his butler was right. He could do with getting back into the habit of kicking criminal's asses. He had never actually given up on trying to help the ungrateful citizens of Gotham but he would be lying if he said his heart was still in it. It was more of a duty now than a worthwhile cause. True, Batman had always been a cause for the police to be concerned but since the Joker things had changed. Batman was suddenly to be feared by all. At first it made his job a little easier but now people just viewed him as nothing more than a vigilante, a criminal just like the scum he fought every night. On the outside Batman didn't care but on the inside Bruce was slowly dying.

"I met someone today,"

"Sir?"

"A woman…said her name Hannah,"

"That's wonderful Sir, a bit of female company would do you good,"  
Bruce turned to face the butler, "That's not what I meant Alfred. She said that Dr Cunningham was her sister."

"Forgive me for not following you Master Wayne," Alfred frowned.

"Dr Cunningham is the woman who was held hostage in Arkham. The Joker delivered her to Gotham General. Gordon gave me copies of the CCTV at the entrance. It was definitely him, but that's not what bothered me. It's the fact she said she was her sister. Gordon said they'd been trying to track down her next of kin but they couldn't find anybody. Not even a parent,"

"You don't think this woman was telling the truth?"

"There was something about her Alfred. It was like I'd seen her before somewhere,"

"Do you want me to…?"

"No, you're probably right, I'm just being paranoid. I'm associating everything with him,"

"I'll get you a drink sir and draw you a bath, a good soak will do you good,"

Bruce nodded silently as he turned back towards the panoramic windows. Where was he?

------

Huddled in the corner wrapping her hair around her finger Harley sat watching. Sitting in the shadows was about all she was good for, so it seemed. For fear of getting in the way again the young woman stayed in the distance, a fair way from the two figures hunched over the work table. In the dim single-bulb light she just about make out the small hazy stream of what appeared to be steam or smoke rising form between the two men. She knew what they doing. The Joker had managed to convince the boy to make more pipe bombs for him. She had stopped asking why. It seemed to her that she didn't need to know.

Suddenly turning to face her the Joker grinned, "Hey! _Sweeeetheeaart_….come here!"

Quickly the woman obliged, springing to her feet and slipping her way through the shadows towards the faded circle of light at the other end of the room. Stepping cautiously she lowered her eyes, not wanting to seem too eager to be near him. The tiniest of smiles flickered at the corner of her mouth and she cleared her throat dryly, "Sir?"

"Oh come now, that's a little formal don't you think?" the Joker stroked the inky mark around her lips gently, licking his own slowly in the process. "I have something for you."

Pulling her towards him he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gripped her bruised limb tightly. Pushing her towards the work table he waved his other arm over the various explosives and weapons arranged in no particular order before them.

Nervously casting her blue eyes over the multitude of knives, guns and explosives she dared herself to speak, "What are you going to do with it all?"

"You see now, that's the **fun** part. _I'm_ not going to do anything with them…you _aaaa__**re**_…"

"Huh?" Harley glanced at him quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I _meeeaan_, my dear little Harley, _that you are going to take __**this stuff**__ and you're going to wait in line at the bank_…"

"The bank? Which bank?"

"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time…oh and _**this**_?" he turned away from her briefly to grasp the long handle of full-length sledgehammer, bringing it between them. "_**Thiiis**_ is for you to ah…to _kee__**p**_. **Let's call it a gift**."

Slowly Harley felt the warmth in her gut begin to spread throughout her whole being. A gift? For her? It was a nice thought but why would she want a sledgehammer?

Taking the tool from him she felt the weight in her hand. It was indeed heavy, but with the right amount of momentum she could probably swing it with some force. Gently she stroked the head of the weapon, smoothing the dull metal with her fingers. It was a strange feeling, although the metal was cold, as metal should be it had a strange kind of warmth to it…as though it had recognised her touch and reacted to it. To her. Aware of the Joker's eyes on her she turned her face to look directly into them.

"Thank you," she whispered, flashing him an unsure smile.

Turning to James the Joker grinned, "Rack 'em up!"

------

Slamming the door into its frame Jess stood perfectly still. Pressing her open palm against the wall she leaned against its rigidity and felt the silence around her press against the sides of her skull. Clinging to the final few seconds of composure she swallowed hard, waiting for the tidal wave to brew up inside of her.

As her breathing faltered she fell against the pale green paper and started to sob, sliding down the wall to the rough carpet below she let the tears burst through her eyelashes onto the brown material beneath her feet. She was home.

Huddled against the wall, clutching her knees limply Jess sobbed uncontrollably. Finally she was alone, finally she could break down. It was over. No doctors, no paparazzi - for now at least. Grasping at the door handle she pulled herself back to her feet and slipped the key into the lock, twisting it until the familiar click rang through the still apartment. Wiping her face with the back of her sleeve she turned to walk down the short hallway into her lounge.

The air was dusty and stale around her, evidence of the lack of life in the room recently. Flicking the lamp on beside the grey sofa she turned her attention to the kitchen…to the fridge. Opening the refrigerator door Jess recoiled gagging as the stench of rotten food forced its way through the gap. Holding her hand to her mouth she searched through the cupboard under the sink for a trash bag. Pulling it open she dragged the entire contents of the fridge from the glass shelves and plastic mouldings. Taking bleach from the cupboard she began to scrub the appliance clean.

------

Rewind…play…rewind…play, this time frame by frame.

Pause…

"There you are…"

"Sir?"

Bruce glanced up at Alfred before quickly pointing at the plasma screen, "There, that's her. She was driving the van."

"So, if that woman is the woman you met at the diner then that would…"

"That would mean that the Joker is near there. But, why would he stay so close to…?"

"Master Wayne, you said it yourself…things are never that simple with this man. Who knows what reasons he has for staying in Gotham?"

"Well I'm about to find out," Bruce turned to face the rising suit of armour. "I'm going to need the Batpod."

"Right away Sir,"


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any rights regarding the Joker, Batman or Harley Quinn. If I did I would not be writing this on here…I would be making loads of money and making it into a movie!! Hahahehohuu!!

Just a little one…

------

**A Funny Old World**

Warehouse after warehouse, pier after pier, there was nothing. Well aware that he was probably wasting his time Batman assured himself this was the last building to search. Stalking silently through the shadows the Dark Knight traversed the unsteady roof. The longer the search took the more his convinced himself that he had been right in the beginning, he was paranoid. Even so the Joker was still free to roam the streets of Gotham and that didn't sit well with Batman at all. He had to find him, he owed the city…he owed Rachel.

Slipping through a broken sky-light the oversized bat dropped to the floor below, large clouds of dust billowing from beneath him. Waiting for the dust to settle he stood perfectly still in complete silence, listening. Nothing, save for the quiet scratching of the rats around him as they scurried away from the impolite intruder.

Peering into the darkness Batman slowly edged forward through the warehouse, inching his way through the remains of a half-glass door onto the upper level viewing platform. Quickly assessing the room below him the Bat dropped over the metal railings and made his way to the long, wooden work table at one end of the space. The dust covering the surface was uneven, somebody had been here. Turning to face the metal staircase he noted the think red writing smeared across the wall,

_Hahahahahahaha_

_Hahahahahaha **MISS ME??** Hahahahahahaha_

_Hahahahahahaha_

Growling with frustration Batman slammed his fist into the bricks. He'd known he was coming!

------

Finally satisfied with the cleanliness of her kitchen Jess washed her sore hands. Feeling the bleach slowly burning her knuckles she ran hot water over them, rubbing the afflicted fingers with hand wash. At least now she could feel the pain. In her mind Jess was sure that she wasn't supposed to welcome the discomfort but after a week or so feeling mostly nothing the sensation was gratefully appreciated.

She wasn't even supposed to be home by now, the nurse had told her to stay put while she checked with the consultant whether she was fit to leave and she had taken the chance to bolt for the door, literally. In fact, her departure had been so sudden that she wondered whether they had even noticed that she was missing?

Smiling ever so slightly, the young psychologist began randomly opening and closing drawers and cupboards. She was hungry, very hungry. Although they had tried hard, the food at the hospital had left a lot to be desired and Jess was looking forward to a proper meal. Of course her dramatic attack on the fridge and its inhabitants had left her menu a little bleak. She needed to get some groceries. Glancing at the wall clock she figured she would just make the seven-eleven, so grabbing her keys and bank card she decided to endure the ordeal of going outside. After all she was going to have to do it at some point, it wasn't as though she had friends to do her shopping for her.

Mentally assuring herself that everything would be fine she opened her front door to the world and stepped out into it. It was going to be a long walk to the end of the block. Or at least in her head it would be.

Allowing her hair to fall down around her face she pulled the roll neck jumper higher, trying to hide her face. All she needed was food, she repeated the statement over and over again in her mind, forcing confidence into each step. Passing people on the stairs she felt as though somebody had just stepped on her head and was slowly forcing her downwards. She knew they were talking about her, and she was sure she heard his name. Trying to ignore the unnecessary comments Jess restrained herself.

Did they honestly think that she didn't know about the wound to her face? Did they think that she wondered why there was a large white dressing taped to her face? Wanting to scream at them to keep their opinions to themselves she urged herself away from them, down the grubby hallway and out onto the street.

------

Slowly a dark car crawled along the kerb towards the darkened corner of the block. As another, much faster car suddenly rounded the junction the driver panicked causing the faster car to spin wildly over the side walk, taking out a fire hydrant in its wake. The Joker tutted loudly to himself, this wasn't good. It was one thing keeping a low profile and another being so slow that a moving vehicle suddenly careers across your side of the road in shock. They were going to have to move now, the police would be on their way. Prodding the barrel of the gun into James' shoulder blade the painted villain whirled his hand around to signal for the teen to drive on. See, now this was why he never made plans…cos they always went wrong! Tapping his driver on the shoulder with his pistol he nodded his head.

"Here?" James asked nervously.

The Joker nodded, all the time staring at the brightly lit store. In theory this would be a breeze…however sitting across the street bothered him. Something just didn't seem to feel right. Shrugging his suspicions away he clicked his fingers and pointed to the door. Harley watched as the Joker pulled his purple leather gloves onto each hand before realising he was looking at her.

"Shouldn't you be ah….over _there_?" the Joker tapped on the window. Harley quickly remembered the incident in the warehouse and hurriedly stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Now, you need to stay there…and keep the engine running. Ok?"

"Yes Sir," James nodded before glancing at the man in the back seat through the rear-view mirror. "What if something…"

"_Goes wrong_?" the Joker watched for the boy's reaction, "It wont."

The door slammed and James was alone. Alone in a perfectly roadworthy car and not attempting to leave…was he crazy? He decided that he probably was but had the feeling that it wasn't going to matter whether he was out of his mind or not he would still go to jail if they were caught. If he left now he would be fine…except the Joker would hunt him down. Either way he couldn't win.

Pulling the glass door sharply the Joker forcefully pumped his shotgun driving the ammunition into the tiles above him. Everybody hit the deck. Only Harley stood proud on the counter near the cash register, slowly swaying her hammer from side to side like a pendulum. Grinning she jumped down to crouch beside the cowering assistant.

"It would probably be best if you just opened the register now…before he asks," she whispered childishly as the Joker meandered meaninglessly through the aisles, randomly picking up food and tasting it before hurling across the room.

Running his tongue along his teeth behind his lower lip he glanced up and down the shelves, apparently searching for something. "You don't ah…you don't happen to sell hair dye do you?" he raised his hand pistol and waved it around as though it's movement would jog the assistant's memory.

"N n no, we don't sir," the girl stammered nervously.

Rolling his eyes the Joker looked at Harley, "You see the problem with ah…_blon__**de**_…is that it takes a lot to keep up…"

------

Clutching her bank card Jess walked fairly briskly along the street towards the grocery store. Silently making a list in her head she ran through various recipes and their ingredients, anything to stop the self awareness creeping in through the ever increasing cracks in her confidence.

Lifting her hand to her face Jess gently pressed against the dressing covering her stitches. She had only seen it once, even then she was scolded for do so by the doctor. Was it any wonder she had wanted to leave the hospital? Not only the fact that she was treated like a child most of the time by the doctor, but she had spent the previous three weeks held hostage in one! Everything about the place offended her, from the sound of the elevators and the nurses to the constant well wishers and the antiseptic smell. They couldn't blame her for being desperate to leave.

"You're going to need regular applications of silicone sheets," the doctor had told her. "They will help to reduce the scarring to you face."

Reduce the scarring? At the time she had taken his words for granted, but that was before she had seen it. To her eyes it had seemed that no amount of silicone sheets or steriod injections would ever reduce the scarring, at least nowhere near enough for her to actually reap some kind of benefit. What was she going to do now? The staff at the asylum had advised her to take time to recover, that basically meant that they would rather she spend time away from the patients. She understood perfectly well why, a scar such as hers would possibly affect sensitive patients. If she was honest, she wasn't really bothered about returning to work anyway. They were right, she did need time to rest, but she needed to do something with her time. Something worthwhile.

Pressing her palm against the cold glass she used her weight to push her way into the grocery store.

"We're closed," the voice was shaky behind the counter, pulling Jess from her thought sinto the real world.

The image in front of her slowly started to make sense and she felt her whole world crash around her as the cold hard barrel of a gun was pressed firmly to the back of her skull. Just how much more bad luck could one person have? She could have avoided this. She could have avoided this by simply paying attention to what she was doing!

Mentally kicking herself for literally walking into a robbery, she almost choked on her own breath as the familiar voice reverberated through her, "Hell_**ooo **__beautiful_."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights regarding the Joker, Harley Quinn or Batman/Bruce Wayne.

-------

**Room For One More**

Her heart seemed to freeze in her chest as the hard steel pressed against the back of her head. As her eyes surveyed the store around her she willed herself to turn around. The voice was so familiar that the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention and her breath caught in her throat.

"What? You not pleased to see me?" the voice lowered almost to a rumble.

Flicking her blue irises to the corner of her eyes Jess slowly turned her head to the man. "I thought you'd gone," she breathed, staring directly into his blackened eyes. It was like looking at a totally different person, this wasn't the man she had been treating in Arkham Asylum. No, he was different, like child who had finally been allowed to go to the store on their own; he was confident and full of threat.

"_Gone_? What do you mean by _that_?" his tongue slipped across his lower lip quickly.

"You're a convicted felon, a murderer. The police are looking for you. I figured…"

"Oh no. I couldn't leave Goth_**am**_. No, no! No, I couldn't leave, where would I _go_? What would I _**do**_? Hmm, Jester?" he lowered the gun slightly, motioning to the world outside the doors. "_So why are __**you**__ here_?"

"Why do most people come to a grocery store?" suddenly her confidence surged through her veins. Watching as the Joker feigned a thought process she shook her head. There was no point answering the question, she knew that he was mocking her.

"That's not quite what I meant," he leaned forward so that his dark eyes were level with hers and he could feel the soft warmth of her breath on his face. "Shouldn't you be in _ho__**spit**__al_?"

Jess frowned, why did he care whether she was in hospital or not? "I wanted to come home. I was sick of being in there."

Smiling, the Joker turned to Harley, "Hey Sweetheart, you might wanna start ah, _getting the money_!"

Jess sighed, "She's still with you?"

"Looks that way," he turned away from her and started to kick the various customers in the ribs, encouraging them to hand over their valuables by pointing the shotgun at their heads. It was a surprisingly good method of persuasion. Suddenly the clown-faced man spun to face her again, "You know what annoys me about this whole thing?"

"About what?"

"This!" he held his arms to either side of him and waved his two weapons at the various food-stuffs on the shelves. "Don't any of you people think this stuff is overpriced?"

------

Batman stood silently surveying his kingdom, his domain, his Gotham. Silhouetted against the sky he stood listening to the night, straining to identify any clue as to _his_ whereabouts. He knew, as did every one else in the city, that somewhere amidst the sprawling suburbs and interlocking streets the Joker was hiding. To say the Dark Knight was frustrated was an understatement, he was furious.

He watched the endless tail-lights trail across the highway out towards Arkham Asylum and wondered how in world the clown had escaped. It was obvious that the female doctor admitted to Gotham General had something to do with it, but getting any information about the recent goings on at the mental hospital had proved harder than getting blood from a stone. Arkham was famed for its secrets and as far at Batman knew the place had rules of its own. Up until recently he hadn't concerned himself with the inner workings of the place but what with Dr Jonathon Crane slowly slipping into insanity and now the Joker escaping he wondered whether he should pay the institution a visit.

Lost in thought his ears suddenly filtered a shaking voice into his brain, "The seven-eleven on 34th and Park Row. Please help…Please he's…..can't…He'll hear….Joker."

The final word was enough to spring the vigilante's muscles into overdrive as he made his way over the roof tops of Gotham towards the grocery store.

------

"I would have thought mugging people was below you," Jess stated dryly.

"Mugging? This isn't mugging, this is a very well planned robbery!" Harley quipped from behind the counter a she emptied the cash drawer into a material bank bag.

Turning her face to frown at the grinning woman Jess shook her head slightly, "You're as crazy as he is. You call this well planned?"

Harley nodded with eyebrows raised as the Joker threw the handful of cash he had collected into the Slushi maker. "You see, you people should start shopping elsewhere. I get the feeling this neighbourhood isn't quite what it was!" the statement was followed by a wheezing chuckle as he pulled his accomplice back across the counter. "You know Jester, I was wondering if they'd get to you in time. Did they do a good job…you know…on you?"

Jess' stare fell to the floor as she became self conscious and covered her bandage with her hand. Shrugging she tried to answer, "I don't know."

Walking towards her the Joker brushed his hair behind his ear with the barrel of his pistol before throwing the shotgun at Harley. The woman skipped through the large glass doors and out into the night as Jess became aware of the Joker's eyes moving over her.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching out to her with a gloved hand. Slipping the leather covered fingers behind her head he pulled her face towards him, sucking his lips loudly. "Let me see."

Pushing his pistol between her head and his fingers he pulled the glove from his free hand with his teeth, quickly stowing it away in his jacket pocket. Slowly he pulled at the white tape securing the edges of her dressing. As each stitch came into view he gritted his teeth.

"Hmm," he ran his naked fingers over the tender wound, remembering the making of his own scars. Licking his lips seductively the Joker narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Makes me think that maybe _I_ ought to have gone to a doctor."

Jess felt her breath catch in her throat as the course pad of his thumb skimmed across her skin back towards her lips. Her body was trembling, but she wasn't sure why. She had spent enough time with this man to not be afraid of him but yet here, out of Arkham she wondered whether she should be.

"Why are you still here?" she breathed shakily. The Joker frowned. "Shouldn't you be running?"

"Oh I would, only I'm expecting someone…ah, anytime now," he rolled his eyes as his tongue quickly caressed the corner of his mouth. "You said it yourself, this whole…um, _robbery thing?…_it's not quite _**meee**_ is it_?" _

Suddenly the room around them seemed to explode as the standing couple were showered with glass. Jess cowered, bring her arms up to her face and burrowing her head in the Joker's chest. Peering up at the painted face above her she thought she saw a glimmer of concern flash in his eyes as his scarred lips stretched into a broad, open grin.

"Leave her alone!" the deep, rumbling voice demanded.

"But I'm not doing anything to her," the Joker retorted holding his arms out to either side before pushing Jess away firmly. "I'm so glad you made it, _I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me_!"

"How could I forget about you?"

The Joker's eyes darted from side to side, "I find…therapy helps. I know a good doctor…hah, ah don't I Jes…_Doctor Cunning__**ham**_?"

Jess stood with her back against the shelving. Did he actually want her to answer him? She turned her attention to the 6 foot something bat. Now there was someone she would like to analyse. What in the world would make a grown man want to dress like a flying rodent and become a vigilante? The vigilante bit she could kind of understand, but the bat thing? That baffled her. Glancing back at her 'patient' she mentally compared the two men. They weren't so dissimilar. Both hid their true identities and both managed to evade the police while generally affecting the lives of the citizens of Gotham. Silently she wondered if the two men realised it. The look on the Joker's face said it all, he knew damn well that he and the Batman were the same, and she assumed that was what fuelled his chaotic sense of 'fun'. The idea of the good knight being the same as the bad knight turned him on in some way and she knew he wouldn't stop until he had proved his point sufficiently.

"I'm not the one who needs therapy!" Batman growled marching towards the colourful man. Grabbing his lapels he slammed him against the counter and punched him hard in the ribs.

Jess watched as the Joker burst into a frenzied giggling fit all the time glancing past her at the refrigerators at the rear of the shop. Frowning she turned to see what the madman was looking at.

"Oh, Jester?" the Joker cackled between punches. "If I were you…I would be ah, ugh! I'd be leaving."

Jess turned her attention back to the two men, "What?"

Batman threw the Joker across the shop, knocking the shelving to the floor. As the various packets and bottles hit the tiles the Joker slowly turned to face his attacker and pursed his lips. With raised eyebrows he held the index finger of his gloved hand to his ear and slowly grinned. There was hardly time to think before his foot caught Jess in the side of her knee, bringing her to the floor. As he pulled her to the ground the Joker winked slyly, "Get down."

'**BOOM!'**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman or Bruce Wayne.

------

**Advancement**

"Perfect!" the Joker whooped as he turned to glance around himself.

"What the hell?" Jess rubbed her temples slowly as she attempted to crawl from beneath part of the shelving. Trying to see through the still swirling dust she slowly followed the purple suited man across the debris towards the Batman. "Is he dead?"

"Jeez," he winced, pulling himself up on the counter. "_I hope noo__**ot**_…"

The Joker turned to smile at her as he rolled the lifeless body of the Batman onto its back. Remembering the electrifying reception one of his goons had received a little more than three years ago after attempting to de-cowl the Bat he decided to place his bare palm over the man's mouth and nose.

Confused, Jess turned back to look at the other customers. Were they dead?

"Shouldn't _you_ be doing this? After all, you _are_ a doctor…"

Jess ignored the villain and pushed herself to stand upright, before carefully making her way over the fallen store fittings towards the injured people. Visually assessing each person she deemed none of them to need hospitalisation.

"Are you out of your mind?" she turned to scowl at her 'patient'. "We could have been killed!"

Frowning dramatically the Joker pouted. "No we couldn't," he shook his head slightly. Jess sighed, pulling a man from the wreckage. "Leave him there…Leave him **there**!"

The tone of his voice was enough to make her drop the man back to the mangled pile of shelves and containers before turning back to the Joker. "How do you know…?"

"Because…" his lips spread tightly across his face as he inhaled sharply through his teeth. Standing upright quickly he strode towards her and took hold of her arm, "because I didn't want us to. Ok, um…Well, when I say _us_…I mean _**meee**_. You see ah…_I didn't know you were going to be __**he**__re_."

"There's no way you could predict…"

"I didn't _pred__**ic**__**t**_anything. Besides, it all went well didn't it?"

"Wha…?" Jess started as the Joker suddenly dragged her through the bomb-site out onto the street.

"Come on, _before_ he gets back up. Believe me, if he was mad before, he's gonna be a _whooole_ lot worse now!" he laughed pulling her across the road towards the waiting car.

Wriggling in his grip she tried to get away, "Where are you taking me?"

"Aaahh, wherever you wanna go," he nodded.

She pulled her arm away sharply, "I don't want to go anywhere!

"Well, _**you**_ might not wanna go anywhere but _**I**_ really need to be going now. You see, the **Bat**man is going to wake up soon and I don't wanna be here when he does,"

"You don't want to be here? Then what the hell was all this about?" A sly smile crept over his scars as his hazel eyes set ablaze, "This?…This was simply about getting his at_**ten**_tion. Letting him know I can come out and play."

"_Come out and play_? _This_ is you _**playing**_?" Jess stepped backwards, away from him.

"Now this is what I like about you Jester. This is how you _used_ to be," he winked at her. "Before our dearly departed friend."

"You're…"

"What? What am I? _Not what you thought I was? _A mo_**nster**_? I didn't kill anybody in there…" he nodded towards the smoking building. "Or didn't you notice that?"

Quickly glancing at the store Jess had to admit he was right. This hadn't been about killing people, it hadn't even been about robbing the store, it had simply been for the benefit of the Batman. "That's not the point!" she snapped.

Opening the car door the Joker motioned for her to get in. Shaking her head she backed away.

"Come now Jester, I have a reputation to uphold. And so do _**you**_…what will they think if I just _let you go_?" he raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

She hesitated, "I…"

"Get in!" he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her into the backseat before pushing her across the cold leather to the other side. Slamming the door behind himself he slapped the driver's shoulder and the car accelerated at an alarming pace into the night.

------

Groaning deeply, Batman pulled himself to his feet. Turning to look around himself he noted the few people sat nursing one another's injuries; minor cuts and bruises seemed to be the majority of the wounds and he was surprised, this wasn't like the Joker. What was he up to? Surely the clown would have known that anyone laid on the floor would receive minimal injuries, so why had forced them to do exactly that?

Perhaps this hadn't been about robbery, or murder. Frowning he recalled the woman's face. She was strangely familiar, yet he wasn't entirely sure where he had recognised her from. The Joker had gone out of his way to make sure she was on the floor. Why?

"They've gone, he dragged her with him," the girl behind the counter offered quietly.

Turning to face her Batman tilted his masked face and leaned forward. "Was she 'with' him?"

"No," a voice interrupted from the rubble. "She came after. The other one was with him."

"Other one?"

"The younger one…she took the money," the cashier pointed to the abandoned cash drawer.

Noticing the multitude of dollar bills in the Slushi machine Batman turned back to the sitting people, "Did any of you recognise the woman?"

"She's the one from the TV. The doctor, they say he left her at Gotham General with her left cheek sliced in two," a woman piped up. "She didn't want to go with him."

"She didn't?"

"No," the injured man answered, "He forced her into a car."

Batman turned to the street, "Which way?"

------

"That was so much fun!" Harley cheered as the car tore through the lower streets of the city. "Did I do good Mr J?"

The natural blonde in the back seat turned to glare at the Joker, "_Mr J_?"

Mirroring her facial expression he rolled his eyes and carefully inspected his pistol, "Of course you did sweetheart. You did very well…_for your first time_."

Noting the driver's hands shaking on the steering wheel Jess leaned forward slightly, "Was it your first time too?"

"Oh, there's _no point _talking to him…you see…he's _not __**allowed**__ to speak_," the Joker coughed. "_Are_ you James?" The young man didn't answer.

"Where are we going?" Jess turned her attention back to her 'patient'.

Leaning across the seat the Joker stared at her from under his brow and licked his lips slowly, "I already told you. We'll go wherever you wanna go. So? Where do you want to be?"

Jess stared deep into his eyes before answering him, "Anywhere but here."

Sighing deeply the Joker tutted loudly and raised one eyebrow, "And I thought you liked me."

Jess turned away quickly to gaze out of the window into the darkness. Leaning against the door she pulled her hand across her face to cover her stitches. Suddenly her whole body jumped as the Joker touched her fingers, pulling them away from her face.

"Don't," she protested flatly.

"Shh," he leaned closer to her. "You ought to know that…ah…you **don't** need to…cover that from…_**me**_."

Lowering her eyes to stare at the base of the passenger seat in front of her she moistened her lips. Pulling her hand down to rest on her thigh the Joker removed his remaining glove and lightly coaxed her chin, turning her face towards him. His touch was surprisingly gentle and even more surprisingly Jess found herself complying. Swallowing hard she stared at his white features before allowing her gaze to fall on the thick, red slash spanning his face.

He was somewhat taken aback by her reaction to his hand. To be honest he had expected her to pull away, to fight against him, but she had turned willingly to face him. Gazing at her slightly lowered eyes he ran his tongue over the scars in his lower lip, knowing that she was watching.

"D'ya wanna know how much we got?" the sound of Harley's voice seemed to split the space between the Joker and Jess into a thousand pieces as the woman pulled away from him sharply and returned to staring out of the window into the darkness.

"Grr**rrr****rr**!"the Joker growled and slowly turned to face Harley. "_Not really_. But since I have nothing _**better **__to do_…!"

Taking the hint Harley turned back to the money and lowered her head before flicking her eyes to watch him through the rear view mirror. He was still watching Jess. Harley sat silently, feeling the jealousy bubble up in her gut. The more she thought about it the more she wanted _her_ gone! The Joker was hers and Doctor Cunningham was **not** going to take him away from her! Even if she didn't realise that was what she doing!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the Joker, Harley Quinn or Batman/Bruce Wayne

Please be aware, it's not graphic or in the least descriptive…but it's not really innocent either! Just wanted to let you know before anyone decides they want to complain about this chapter…hehe, not that any of you would of course!!

------

**The Substitute**

"Stop the car," the Joker tapped James on the shoulder. "**Stop the car**!"

As the vehicle screeched to a halt somewhere in the belly of Gotham the Joker opened his door and got out. Striding around the front of the car he approached Harley who, as usual was smiling sweetly at him. Almost ripping the door from its frame the suited man grabbed the woman and dragged her across the tarmac towards a women's clothes shop. Jess watched in horror as he shot out the window and threw the girl inside. Opening the door, Jess ran over the road towards the couple.

Stepping through the broken window the older of the two women spoke up, "What are you doing? Joker?"

"_I'm taking her shopping_…she appears to feel _lef__**t**__ ou__**t**_. Is there anything _you'd_ like?"

"Wh…? No!" Jess picked her way across the broken glass and tried to help her ex-colleague. "Stop pushing her around!"

The Joker whirled on the spot to face her, taking her by surprise, "_Stop pushing her around_? You know…I still don't understand why you're defending her…_**she hates you**_…"

Jess looked at the cowering woman, "What she thinks about me is irrelevant, you can't just…"

Suddenly she felt the cold edge of a flick blade against her chin, "I'm sorry what?"

Willing her heart back down into her chest the doctor took a deep breath, "You expect me to believe that you'd kill me…because of her?"

The Joker suddenly realised exactly what he was doing and slipped the knife back into his pocket. Grimacing he turned back to his 'girlfriend'. "Pick something…I'm sick of seeing you in that, it doesn't suit you!"

Harley looked down at her jeans and vest top feeling a little deflated. Making her way through the various stands she ran her fingertips over the different fabrics and started looking for something new to wear. "What do _you _like?"

Her man cast a disinterested gaze over her and cocked his head to the side, "Whatever."

Revelling at the thought of a compliment Harley danced through the shop, pulling clothes from hangers left right and centre.

"How can you treat her…?"

"To new clothes?"

Jess shook her head, "You know what I mean."

He smiled, "I told you, she feels left out." Jess didn't understand and it showed on her face. Raising his eyebrows, the Joker sighed. "She really _does_ hate you…she ahhh…she thinks that I um…that I _**want**_ you."

"What?" Jess didn't know who to look at, the Joker or his 'plaything'.

"She's jealous of you…and ah, the way things are going…I wouldn't put it past her to, um…you know…" his eyes widened and he looked away.

"If that's the way her mind is working then I can think of only one reason to explain it…"

"_Is it __**me**_? Do you think _**I**_ did this?" he licked his lips. "**Ok**, so let's go back to when we were _aaall _in Arkham…ok? That's when all of _this_ started. _Do you seriously think that __**I **__could single-handedly make a perfectly sane human being into a murderous animal_?" he cocked his head to the side.

"You've done worse things,"

His smile slowly stretched into a broad grin, "My my Jester, it seems the fight in you has returned. _**I like that**_!"

"What about this?" Harley chirped from the opposite side of the room. She was holding a small red t-shirt that Jess deduced would probably only just cover her breasts and a pair of black leather pants.

The Joker simply raised his eyebrows, "Ahh…"

------

"I lost him Alfred!" Bruce threw Batman's cowl against the back of the sofa and slumped into his chair. Alfred stood silently, knowing better than to interrupt. "I could have had him Alfred and I let him get away!"

"That's the thing with the Joker Sir, he'll give you another opportunity to find him,"

Bruce shook his head, "That's not the point. It could be too late by then. I have no idea what he's planning. He rigged a corner store with explosives Alfred, but then made sure everyone in there was out of harm's way…I don't understand why he would do that."

The butler turned away, "If you don't mind me say so Master Wayne, I think he probably did it to get..."

Turning in his seat Bruce looked at his friend, "To get Batman."

"Well, to make sure he's still paying attention Sir, yes. People like him are like toddlers…if they can't get what they want, they tantrum and cause a scene, often just to embarrass their parents. _Perhaps he sees you as a parent Sir_?"

------

Watching the red and black clad woman skip across the tarmac, back towards the car, Jess sighed and shook her head. It was as though being dragged out of a car, across a road and thrown through a broken window was normal to her. The scarred woman looked at the car and then down the badly lit street in the general direction of her home.

"You're not expecting me to actually go with you, are you?"

The Joker turned to glare at his 'doctor'. "Where else would you go?"

"Home,"

Sucking his tongue the suited man walked slowly towards her narrowing his eyes, "Ahhh, and you're thinking of _walk__**ing**_ home?"

"I'm not getting back in that car!"

Skipping slightly to one side the Joker sidestepped towards her, "What's the matter Jester? Don't you trust me?"

"If she doesn't want to come then why don't we…?" Harley interupted

"Ugh!" the Joker grimaced, turning to glare at the annoying female. "**Get back in the car**!"

The newly dressed woman slowly opened the car door and sat beside the teenage driver once again. With sadness weighing her heart down she watched as the Joker circled Jess and draped his arm around her shoulders. That was it, she had to go!

"I hate her," the jealous woman hissed under her breath. Turning to James she smiled. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The teen looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I try my best to do as he asks, I even got him out of Arkham. Then she comes back and it's like I don't exist. Am I ugly?"

Glancing through the windows at his boss the youth hesitated, "Er, I…No."

Her lips spread into a liberal grin and her eyes suddenly sparkled, "Thank you…you know, James, I like you. I'll put in a good word for you with Mr J."

"Oh," he turned away. "I don't think that's a good…"

"It's ok. He's not so bad you know…he can be really nice…_sometimes_."

James turned back to gaze at the purple-suited man who was walking the other woman back towards the car. She in turn was trying to pull away from him but to no avail. As the couple reached the vehicle he noted the reaction of the woman sitting beside him. Hastily turning back to stare through the windshield she sighed heavily and rested her head on her open palm.

Reluctantly Jess sat back in the rear seat of the car as the Joker stood behind her holding the door. Shaking her head she turned her face away from him and he closed the door firmly before rounding the front of the car and taking his place in the rear beside her.

"Drive," the clown instructed and the car sped off into the night.

------

Slowly the pale morning light crept through the beige drapes and gently roused Jess from her sleep. Flickering her blue eyes open she glanced around the unfamiliar room. Floral paper decorated the walls and the bed she was laying in felt lumpy, however the scarred woman had slept quite soundly. For the first time in she-didn't-know-how-long she hadn't woken in the night, she hadn't had any nightmares. In fact, she wasn't sure she had dreamed anything at all.

Sitting up on the uncomfortable mattress she rubbed her face with her hands. She had hoped that she had imagined the whole of the previous night, but alas she had woken up in the last place she could remember being; the bed and breakfast.

They had arrived here late in the night and the Joker had swiftly arranged their stay by means she would rather not know. As she had made her way to a decent room she couldn't fail to notice the slick crimson marks adorning the walls and floor of the entrance hall but she had told herself that it was better to not ask him what he had done. It would have been a pointless task anyhow.

Stretching her arms above her head Jess swung her legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at the alarm clock to her right; 7:30am. She had to get going before anybody noticed she was awake. She assumed, or rather hoped that everyone else was still asleep and was not going to waste the chance to leave. Slipping her pants and shirt back on she pushed her bank card into her bra and slowly began her departure.

Unlocking her door she slowly turned the doorknob and peered through the crack into the hallway. Nothing. Opening the door wider she glanced up and down the corridor before deciding it was now or never. With her shoes in her hand she made her way quietly down the corridor towards the stairs, passing numerous closed doors until she reached the final one which was opened wide. She assumed it was his room and that the door had been left open for a reason. Probably so that he could see if she had the nerve to leave.

Tiptoeing past she glanced quickly into the half-lit room. Her eyes were met with the sight of Harley's naked body. The girl was laid face down with her arm draped over the edge of the bed lazily, bed sheets coiled tightly around her thighs leaving her upper half naked. Jess noted how pretty she was without the make up. Her pale skin was smeared with white and red and Jess recalled the animalistic soundtrack to her descent into sleep only a few hours earlier. At the time she had presumed that the Joker was either inflicting a great deal of pain on the girl or the complete opposite. It appeared that the latter was correct. Jess figured it had been some kind of 'apology' for the forced shopping trip.

Pulling herself away from the mental image of the Joker and Harley Jess made her way down to the entrance hall. Setting her sights on the door she made a quick run for it, not noticing the dark figure sitting in the dining room to her left. As the door clicked back into place she slipped her feet into her shoes and brushed herself down before walking towards the centre of Gotham.

Sitting silently staring through the open door into the entrance hall he had waited. Waited for her to come down, to leave. And as he had predicted, she did just that. As she had dashed across the old tiles towards the door she hadn't even noticed him. He smiled to himself and made his way to the netted windows. Standing alone in the dining room watching her in the street he wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting her leave. She could quite easily go to the police and tell them where he was, but something in the back of his mind kept telling him to trust her. There was something insisting that she wouldn't tell them anything about him, nothing at all. He only hoped that he was right. He was really going out on a limb here, and to be honest he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he knew that she felt that she owed him for saving her life?

As the thought crossed his depraved mind he dismissed it. No, there was more to this than he had first realised. Much more. It had started in the asylum but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time- he'd had other things on his mind. But now, outside the walls of the psychiatric hospital it was different. He would be lying if he didn't acknowledge the incident in the car the previous night. Even _he_ knew there had been something in that moment. What, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the events that had ensued after the lights had gone out had all been her doing.

Jess finally reached the end of the block and he turned away from the window. Walking slowly to the door he locked it and removed the keys, safely stowing them away in the pocket of his bloodstained pants. Making his way back up stairs he stopped at the open doorway and gazed at the half naked body before him. Smiling slyly to himself he crossed the space between the door and the bed, closing the door behind him. Placing his jacket across the back of a large wing-back chair he kicked off his shoes and removed his 'old friend' from his pants pocket. Unbuttoning his waistcoat he slowly undressed before trailing the edge of the knife over Harley's spine from the nape of her neck to her coccyx, earning a soft moan from the sleeping woman. Running his fingers through her hair he pulled her head backwards and slipped the blade under her chin, pressing it to her throat.

Leaning to whisper into her ear he slowly pulled the sheets away from her lower half and growled, "Don't talk. Do you understand?" She nodded slowly. "Not a single _**wooor**__**d**_."

The last thing he wanted was to hear the wrong voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley Quinn or Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing this fic so far. I really am grateful for all of your opinions, even if I don't take them into account when writing my story. The point is this story, like AA, is already written in my head and partly on paper so the main plot is already sorted. I just hope you all bear with me…even through the 'bad' bits!! Hehe!

------

**Chance Meeting**

With her head down Jess walked nervously along the sidewalk towards the ATM. Taking her bank card from beneath her top she pushed it into the machine before entering her PIN number and withdrawing enough money to buy a ticket home and breakfast for the day. Pushing the green notes into her pants she turned to stare at the bank of TV screens flickering in the window beside her. It hadn't been the display of monitors that had caught her attention, but the small group of people talking amongst themselves and pointing to her.

Stopping to take in the news bulletin Jess suddenly felt very self-conscious and exposed.

"_The following is a CCTV recording from outside the crime scene_

_Showing the Joker and his accomplices. The first female is thought to be an inturn from Arkham Asylum who cannot be named for legal reasons but _

_has been reported as missing since the day of the Joker's escape_

_from the mental institute. The second is reported to be the Joker's _

_recent doctor and is thought to have been held against her will._

_Gotham Police Department have released the following _

_Statement,"_

Jess lowered her face and watched as the Commissioner read out a prewritten speech.

"_We would firstly like to reassure the public that the Joker's recent_

_escape from Arkham Asylum is being investigated day and night._

_We will catch this man and implore the citizens of Gotham_

_to keep their ears and eyes open and to contact us with any information_

_they may have, no matter how trivial, to help with our investigations._

_Regarding last night's events, everyone who was present at the store has been accounted for and no-one suffered anything more than minor injuries, which is to say the least reassuring. We are currently looking into the disappearance of Doctor Cunningham who was last seen being pushed into the back of a car by the Joker. We ask again that the public stay vigilant and contact us with any information they may have regarding the Joker or Miss Cunningham. Thank you. That's all."_

Turning to look at the mumbling people Jess didn't bother watching the black and white video of her entering and exiting the store, instead she covered her mouth and started to cross the road quickly, trying to find some kind of sanctuary. Trying not to listen to the shouts from behind her, she quickened her pace only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the ear-splitting screech of tyres to her right. Turning to stare at the dark grey Lamborghini beside her she froze. Looking down at the small space between her knees and the front of the car she sighed shakily.

"Jesus!" she gasped under her breath.

"Hey!" the driver's side door slid upwards and a smartly dressed man stepped out slightly. "Are you ok?"

Not quite hearing the man's voice Jess stared blankly at him, "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" the man repeated slowly, realising the woman was in shock. Turning to look at the small huddle of people gathered on the pavement he shook his head and cast his eyes back over the woman standing in the middle of the road. "Excuse me…_Doctor Cunningham_?"

Jess looked at the man quickly before turning the scarred side of her face away, "I…"

"You um…you look like you could do with a ride,"

"What?" she stared at him.

The man pointed to his car, "I meant…"

Jess smiled, realising who the man was, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Hi," he raised his palm and smiled. "So? _Do_ you need a ride?"

Jess looked at the Lamborghini then at the crowd of people at the side of the road, "I…Thank you."

------

Harley sat alone in the damp bed sheets holding her knees to her chest. She had waited for what seemed like forever for the Joker to take notice of her and last night her waiting had finally paid off! Feeling like a kid at Christmas she giggled to herself and curled her toes into the sheets. She had finally got what she wanted. She had the Joker. More to the point, she'd had him twice!

Deciding she ought to start getting dressed she slipped out of the bed onto the carpet and skipped across the room to her new clothes. Holding each item up in front of herself she tilted her head to the side and admired them. _He_ had taken her to get them, they were a gift. And they were nice. She turned to look at her old clothes, bundled into a carrier bag and thrown under the bed. He had told her to dispose of them but she wasn't sure how to. Was she supposed to just throw them away? What if somebody found them and took them to the police? No, she was going to have to do something else with them.

------

"What d'ya think?" the shrill squeal shattered the silence, forcing the Joker to sigh heavily before turning to the woman. Casting his dark eyes over her 'alterations' he raised his eyebrows before quickly opting for a severe frown.

"_About_?"

"These," Harley grinned waving her hand over the three black diamonds sewn onto the red material covering her chest. "Don't you think they're cute?"

Eyes pointed to the ceiling, the Joker grimaced slightly, "Ah, why would I think they're _cu__**te**_?"

Running her fingers over the small patches Harley attempted to keep her smile in place, "Because they're like a harlequin…you know…the…"

"I **know** what a harlequin is! Harley, they're lovely…" he gritted his teeth. "But I don't really care _what _you do to your clothes…you could wear a body baaag…and you'd be _**attractive**__ to me_."

"Really?" she moved towards him slowly. He really did like her. "Do you mean that?"

Scarred lips stretched into a wide grin, "_**Def**__initelyyy_."

------

Feeling rather uncomfortable in the sports car Jess turned to smile at her 'saviour', "I really appreciate this."

"What?" the businessman turned quickly to glance at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Giving me a ride,"

"Don't mention it. You seemed to be attracting some unwanted attention,"

"Yeah, I guess it's my face…" she turned to gaze out of the window beside her. "I guess I'm instantly recognisable now?"

"Oh I don't know…sometimes people only see what they want to see,"

"What do you mean?"

"People assume that because you were attacked and let go that you're working for him,"

"What? How….?"

"Sorry, I should have said. Your disappearance was all over the news. People have been campaigning for the Joker to be put on death row. They think that he is going to strike again,"

"Strike again? What is he, the Empire?" Jess quipped shaking her head. "You know, this is driving me crazy."

"What?" Bruce enquired.

"Everyone assuming I'm something to do with him. You said they think he's going on the rampage again," images of the bed and breakfast flashed into her mind. "And now everyone thinks I'm something to do with it."

"Are you?"

Jess stared at Gotham's number one millionaire, "No. I have no idea what's going on."

"I didn't mean to sound as though…"

"It's ok, I just, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I can't go back to work now,"

"Why not?"

"They told me to take some time off. They don't want any unnecessary distractions for the patients," she sighed. Rubbing her palms together she shook her head slightly, "You know, I'm not sure if I even want to go back at all."

Bruce nodded, "They'd probably forgive you if you didn't. It's understandable."

"Yeah, I suppose,"

"Where do you want me to take you?"

Jess' mind went blank. Where _did _she want to be? "I suppose I really should go speak to the police. Especially since I was on the news this morning, heh."

Bruce turned and smiled at her, quickly taking in the visceral slash across her left cheek. The cut itself was clean and appeared to be well looked after but the skin around it was red, the dust from the explosion must have irritated the wound.

Smiling at the young doctor he nodded, "Ok. The police station then?"

"You don't have to do this for me Mr Wayne,"

"I said don't mention it. And you call me Bruce,"

"Ok," Jess smiled broadly, pressing her hand against her aching cheek. "Thank you, Bruce."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley Quinn or Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Apologies regarding the last chapter, I know it was a bit lame…so sorry. Hope this one is a bit better. Things are getting going now…

Oh and did ANYONE get the joke about the body bag…go back and reread it. Joker didn't lie to Harley, he just didn't mean it that way…

------

**A Slow Descent Into Madness?**

"I swear to you that's what happened," Jess placed her hands on the desk in front of her. "The Joker had nothing to do with it."

"Dr Cunningham, I appreciate what you're saying to us but we've searched Arkham Asylum from top to bottom and found nothing. There was no body, not even any records of a guard with the name…"

"Max Gray," Jess interrupted.

"Yes,"

"No records? But he was in charge…he was one of the superiors! I don't understand! I know I didn't imagine him. I know it was him!"

Sighing heavily the Commissioner leaned forward in his chair, "I know you've been through an awful ordeal Doctor, and we know that he took you to the hospital…but there has to be something that you can remember about when he took you."

"You're talking about the Joker aren't you? You still believe that…You know, I thought that if I came here and tried to help you that everything would be better. I have told you everything I know. _He_ didn't kidnap me! How could he? He was in a padded cell!! Max drugged me in the restaurant!!" Jess stopped suddenly.

"Miss Cunningham?"

"The CCTV," she continued.

"Whoever was working for the Joker had the CCTV…"

"No, the McDonalds that he took me to, it must have had CCTV. You'll see him on there with me. You have to find it!"

"Gotham is a big place, I'm sure you realise that there are more than a few McDonalds in the city? It's going to take some time to…"

"I know I'm not crazy Commissioner, he was there. His name was Max Gray, he was a security guard and the Joker stabbed him to death, I saw it happen. I swear it was _him_ who cut me!"

"Miss Cunningham, you _did_ say the Joker was holding the knife in your mouth. Surely you don't expect us to be…"

"He didn't do it, it was Max!"

Turning to the windows Gordon nodded. "I'm really grateful for your visit Doctor Cunningham but I don't see how it will further our investigations. I suggest you go home and get some rest. If you do remember anything, please call us," he stood up and slowly walked towards the door before turning back to her. "I'm sorry that we seem to be working towards opposite ends of the road but I'm sure we'll find him. When we do, you'll probably need to give another statement…as his doctor." With that he left her alone in the room.

Was she free to go? Jess didn't know. Sighing she scratched her head and gazed at her reflection in the mirrored window. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were standing on the other side watching her, watching her behaviour. Who could blame them? Jess knew fairly well that if someone had told her the same things she had just told the Commissioner, she would come to the same conclusion. They were never going to believe her.

Running her fingers over the sutures in her cheek she turned her head to the side, getting a better look. Her cheek felt a little sore now, that wasn't suprising considering it had been uncovered for the last twelve hours, not to mention the ordeal at the corner store. Sighing she shook her head and knocked on the glass.

"Can I go? I need to go to the hospital,"

------

"Miss Cunningham! The consultant will be happy that you've come back. He wants to assess your stitches…Oh, it looks a little sore, does it hurt?" the nurse pulled the latex gloves tightly onto his hands and gently prodded the area around Jess' wound.

"Not really, it's more like an ache,"

"Ok, it's not infected but it does look a little 'angry'. You really need to keep it covered a the moment, just until the sides of the wound start to bond with one another."

"I know. I didn't take it off," Jess half smiled as the blood pressure monitor was strapped around her arm.

"You didn't?"

"No," she paused, wondering whether or not to continue with her statement. "The Joker took it off. He said he wanted to see if you'd found me in time…whether the doctors had done a good job."

The man's face was flushed with interest. "So it is true? You _were_ taken by the Joker?"

"I wasn't taken by him, he…he just brought me here," she decided enough people in Gotham thought she was crazy and she didn't fancy adding to them.

"No, I meant last night…he took you away didn't he?"

Jess was surprised, "Erm, yeah. Yeah he did."

"Where did you go?"

"When?"

"When he took you away," the nurse smiled. "I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna talk about it right? Just ignore me, I'm an ass!"

Jess laughed slightly, "No you're not, you just have the guts to say what everyone else is thinking. He didn't take me anywhere. If anything he took me home."

The man started writing notes in her file and pushed the monitor to the edge of the room. "You must get sick of people asking you about it. I think if I'd been through what you have, I'd be dead!"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened up in Arkham…with the guard an' all,"

"How do you know about…?" her question was cut short by the arrival of the consultant.

"Welcome back Miss Cunningham,"

"Hi," Jess smiled.

"Now, let's have a look at your face. You're quite the wanderer I hear,"

Jess frowned and gritted her teeth as the doctor pinched the two edges of her wound together with his finger and thumb, "I guess."

"It seems to be ok. From what I hear, you're lucky to be alive,"

"Lucky to be alive? I don't understand," Jess frowned. "Why am I lucky to be alive?"

"It seems that 'man' has taken a shine to you. Is that twice he allegedly saved you?"

"Yes," Jess spoke quietly trying to turn away from the prodding and pinching. "He's let me live twice."

The consultant smiled softly at her before standing upright and turning to the nurse, "Ok, I want silicone sheets to cover this. If we're going to send you home Doctor Cunningham we need to make sure your wound doesn't make an outing again…at least for about four or five weeks. Basically the sheets are clear and flexible. They'll keep the skin moist and that should help with the healing process, it can also help to reduce the severity of your scar. Which is a bonus. We'll see how it goes for the first few weeks then we'll look into steroid injections, bear in mind that is only if the sheets don't appear to have made a significant improvement to your injury."

"Injections?"

"There's no need to worry, we would inject steroids directly into the scar to increase the rate at which your cells repair the separation. It can reduce the scarring in certain cases, but hopefully you wont need that. You're in good hands here, we wont leave you looking like…" the man suddenly stopped himself.

Jess smiled, "The Joker?"

------

Standing before the ominous gates Jess tried to steady her breathing. Knowing damn well that there was no way they would let her near the derelict part of the hospital she started towards the guard booth. She'd told herself that if anyone questioned her, she was collecting her things from her office.

"Hi," she flashed the guard her ID card and kept walking towards the gates.

"Excuse me ma'am? You need to state your business and sign the sheet before I can let you in,"

"I work here,"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't recognise you and we have to follow rules,"

It was all she could do to stop herself from laughing, "_Rules_? You have to follow rules? Where were the rules when I was missing? Huh? What happened to the rules then?"

"Excuse me?"

Shaking her head Jess took the pen from the young guard and signed her name on the sheet, "Can I go in now?"

The officer read the scribblings on the paper and looked back up at her face, "Dr Cunningham? I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you. You look different on the TV."

"It's probably the scar that does it," she smiled, turning her face slightly to the side.

"Oh! I…I'm…"

"Just open the gate for me so I can go get my things,"

"Yes ma'am," the guard pressed the button and the tall, dark gates rattled across the gravel.

Without acknowledging the man further Jess started on the long uphill walk towards the old grey buildings. With every step she took she could feel a small knot tighten in her gut. Moving its way up through her body it seemed to stick in her throat making her catch her breath and swallow hard. She didn't really want to be here but she had no choice. She had to know what was going on. It had been obvious from the start that the asylum ran on its own rules, for crying out loud they had covered up Brightside's death with no fuss so why had she assumed that this would be any different?

The guard would have called up to the main building now, warning them of her imminent arrival. She could see them all in her mind running around making everything 'normal', just like her mother used to do when they had guests. Thinking of her mother made Jess smile. It had been so long since she'd been to visit her. Watching her own feet land upon the pale gravel one after the other, she wondered what the grave would look like now. She highly doubted anyone would have been to tend to the flowers her father had planted. As soon as he had died it had been as though her parents had never existed. Nobody else seemed to care that three children had been left alone in the world and the killer had walked free.

"Hi Jess! How wonderful to see you!"

She was right, he _had _called her boss.

"Hi," she smiled, noting how his eyes seemed fixed to hers. "It's ok, you can look. I know it's there."

Visibly relaxing, the man smiled and welcomed her back to the hospital. "We've missed you terribly while you were away. It really is great to see you again," he gushed

He made it sound as though she'd been on a vacation. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated. I'm guessing Harleen hasn't been back,"

"Miss Quinzel is a fugitive and we are helping as best we can with police's enquiries. Can I just say how sorry…"

"No," Jess cut him off. "But you _can_ tell me what happened to Max Gray."

The man's face set like stone, "I don't know what you mean."

"Commissioner Gordon said that they didn't find his body where I told them it would be. They also said that there were no records of him ever working here. Now I know that you knew him because you called him into your office after I found the dead mouse. You ordered him to watch over me,"

"Oh, _him?_" he lowered his voice. "Jess, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on,"

"When you were working here I turned a blind eye to your imaginative stories. I don't know who you're talking about. There has never been anybody working here by that name,"

Jess crumbled internally as the whole world came to a screaming halt and the earth seemed to jolt her forward. "You're lying. I know it was him. He took me, he tied me up, he beat me and he humiliated me. He is a real person, I know…I know I didn't imagine him."

"It appears that the Joker has had quite an effect on you,"

"What?"

"On your mind,"

"Wait…wait a minute! Are you suggesting that the Joker _**brainwashed**_ me? Don't be absurd. He's a killer not a fucking hypnotist!"

"You said it yourself Jess, he's a very intelligent man who has a way with words. He played you for a song and escaped. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but it's true,"

Jess shook her head, "So you're saying that I kidnapped myself and I did this to my own face?"

The burly man lowered his eyes and touched her hand gently, "I'm sorry that I can't help you Jessica, but please believe me when I say that you will work it out in the end."

As he walked away from her Jess held her hand to her head, was she absolutely raving mad? There was no way any of this was true! She couldn't possibly have done all those things to herself, why would she? Surely somebody knew Max.

"Oh, and Dr Cunningham?"

"Hmm?"

"Your office is exactly how you left it…**exactly**," the superior doctor left her in the entrance and she wondered what he meant by that.

"Exactly?" she repeated to herself.

Making her way through the wide hallways of the asylum Jess twisted and turned her short career at the institution in her head. Every meeting and encounter she had had with the psychotic guard replayed over and over in her mind. There was no way she had imagined him, that was just ridiculous!

Reaching her office she slipped the small silver key into the lock and quickly stepped inside. The room was cold and dusty, nobody had set foot in here since she'd last been here. That was clear to see. Sitting in her chair she gazed over the desk at the notes and photos pinned to the walls. As she sat in silence, the smallest of thoughts popped into her mind. The gifts.

Unlocking the small drawer to her right she rummaged through the tray and pulled out the small jewellery box. Had he touched it? She couldn't remember. He'd definitely been there when she found it, that she was sure about. Wrapping the box in a sheet of paper she pushed it into her pocket and started collecting files and papers from the filing cabinet behind her. Taking one last look at her own small part of Arkham Asylum she turned to leave catching the waste basket with her foot.

"Shit!" she hissed as the lone coffee cup rolled across the floor. "Wait a minute…" a broad grin began travelling over her lips, "he definitely touched that!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bruce Wayne/Batman or Gotham City.

First of all I would just like to wish Heath Ledger's family congratulations for Heath's success at both the BAFTAs and the Oscars…well done Heath!!! Well done!!

Secondly I would like to apologise for not updating for so long, I have had to take a little time to produce an art portfolio for a job interview. I had to do a lot of stuff from scratch so it took a while and was quite stressful, I'll hopefully upload it onto my deviant art although it's nothing to do with Joker or Jess.

And finally I want to give a HUGE thank you to **Phantom's Ange** for putting together a front cover for Arkham Angel for me. I'm going to try and put a link to it on my profile but not sure where I should put the pic in the first place…but once I've done it you have GOT to have a look, it's awesome!! I have put it on my deviant art but FF wont update my profile with the address so you'll have to click on my main page and find it!!

------

**Memories**

Sighing, Jess slumped back into the lone arm chair and stared at the paper in her hands. The receipt hardly seemed important -of course it proved she had taken the cup and necklace to the police but what if they, like Max, disappeared? What would she do then? Contemplating the worst possible scenario Jess envisioned herself back in Arkham, alone. Only this time she wasn't wearing a doctor's coat, this time she was the one in the straight jacket. If she couldn't prove that Max was real she was sure she would be put in therapy, especially if she continued to defend the Joker.

Throwing the document onto the coffee table she let her head fall backwards so that her blue eyes stared lazily at the ceiling above her. What was she going to do? Hearing the chime of her doorbell she turned to peer down the small passage. The bell rang again and she slowly pulled herself out of her seat and made her way to look through the small peephole at her visitor. Standing on the other side of the door was a uniformed man holding a brown package. Quickly glancing about herself Jess took a deep breath and opened the door slightly, keeping a firm grip on the handle.

"Yes?" she ventured cautiously. "Can I help you?"

The man peered at a wooden clipboard before turning to smile at her, "J. Cunningham?"

"Yes,"

"I just need you to sign here and here," he pointed to the paper on the clipboard with his ball point pen.

"Why?"

""It's just to say that we delivered the package to you, that's all. You're not signing your life away! Ha ha!" he chuckled.

Jess glared at the unexpected package and then at the dotted lines on the paper. "Where's it from?"

"I dunno, I only deliver them,"

Smiling nervously she took the pen and hastily scribbled her name across the white paper before taking the package for the man and closing the door. Setting it down on the coffee table she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a tumbler of orange juice from the fridge. Closing her eyes she felt the cold smoothness of the liquid as it slipped down her throat, cooling her insides. Placing the glass down on the side she turned back to the box. She hadn't been expecting a delivery of any kind and to say she was wary of the thing was an understatement. Peering at the brown paper she tried to make out the original postmark…New Jersey? She couldn't quite make it out because the stamp had been smudged slightly. New Jersey would make sense, that was where her family were rooted.

Smoothing her top over her belly she carefully lifted the box from the table and sat back in the chair, placing the package on her lap. Taking her time she slowly pulled at the sell taped seams and removed the protective paper. Inside was a plain white shoe box, the kind that you get from inexpensive shoe stores, and a small envelope. Inside the envelope was a piece of lined paper folded in half.

Opening the letter Jess read quietly to herself, "Jessica, I'm sorry to have to say this in a letter but we have tried to call you on numerous occasions but always seem to have missed you. I have left a message on your cell phone but you haven't called me back so I thought I would send this stuff through the post. We tried to postpone the funeral as long as we could but when we didn't hear from you we had to set a date. Your Father asked for you to have these things. Please Jessie, let us know that you're ok. We tried to get in touch with you through your work but they said you had taken some time away, please just call to let us know how you are. Perhaps you could come to see your Father's grave, we would love to see you again, especially considering the circumstances. I suppose there's nothing else to say so I will leave it at that. Hope to hear from you soon, all our love, Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Robert." Staring for a moment at the letter Jess felt the hot tears stream down her face. Her father was dead? How could she not have known about it? How could they have not known about her? Wiping her face with her sleeve she pulled the lid from the box and gently touched the items inside. The first thing her fingertips touched was a small silver photo frame. Behind the glass was an old picture of herself sitting on her mother's knee at Christmas time. There was a real Christmas tree behind them covered in silver and red tinsel and brightly coloured baubles. Her mother's face was full of colour and joy, it wasn't how Jess remembered her. The young doctor's memories of her mother were often lacking in colour and emotion. In fact, if truth be told, Jess tried not to think about her mother at all.

Putting the photo to one side Jess pulled out small, ragged pieces of paper scribbled with faded streaks of crayon. Smiling, she remembered coming home from school and showing her pictures to her mother who would hastily pin them to the cupboards and stick them to the refrigerator. That was before she had gotten ill, before her personality drained away and they were left with a shell of what she had previously been.

Beneath the papers was a silver watch, her father's watch. He had worn it every day since she could remember and had often shown her how the hands would turn and the minutes would pass. After her mother had died he had stopped spending so much time with his children, instead favouring his workshop and garden to escape. Jess had regularly wondered what her father had been thinking and whether or not he actually realised how much his children had needed him following their mother's death, apparently he had never stopped worrying or caring, he just hadn't known how deal with the situation himself let alone console his kids. As she plucked each item from the box old memories would rush through her mind evoking strong emotions within her soul, emotions she had tried to become immune to.

He eyes suddenly noticed the small, black, leather bound book at the bottom of the box. A Bible. Running her fingers over the small gold cross embellished on its cover Jess flicked through the thin leaves and noted the small, pencil markings scribbled across many of the pages. She hadn't realised her father had taken comfort in The Bible. Apparently there had been a lot she hadn't known about her father and now she was not going to have the opportunity to ask him about any of it. Pushing the box onto the arm of the chair she fell forwards in her seat and rested her elbows on her knees as her eyes burned in their sockets with grief. The tears ran over her cheeks into her palms and down over her wrists to dampen the edges of her sleeves and pants.

------

Silhouetted against the night sky, the dark figure of a 'man' sat crouching at the corner of the rooftop peering through small binoculars into the window of the apartment on the opposite side of the street. Behind the roman blinds spanning the length of the window sat the doctor with her head in her hands. Silently the dark figure watched as the woman in the apartment shuddered and raked her fingers through her hair. She was crying.

Calculating the distance between the two buildings Batman planned his approach to her window. He was going to have to be careful, one false move and he would miss the wall and burst straight through the glass into her apartment. That wasn't a particularly good idea. In fact, he wasn't quite sure whether visiting her was a good idea at all but it had to be done, sooner rather than later. Batman knew as well as anyone that the woman was making quite a reputation for herself, one way or another, and the media coverage of her with the Joker had probably caught the attention of more than just the police.

Leaping from the building he pulled the edges of his cape taught to direct himself towards the thin ledge beneath her window. Gripping the bricks with his gloves he slammed a grappling-like hook into the wall, securing himself to it and waited. He knew the force of his landing would have caught her attention and he hoped the doctor would come to the window to investigate the noise. Watching the shifting light along the metal blinds Batman anticipated her reaction to a six foot bat clinging to the side of her window frame. He figured it probably wouldn't be a good one.

'Click'

The window furthest away from him opened slowly and the psychologist peered out into the night. Turning her face towards him she jumped slightly, gasping, "What the hell?"

"It's ok," Batman growled. "I came to speak to you."

Jess hesitated before pushing the window further open and stepping back into the centre of the room. "Why? Why do you want to talk to me?"

As he slipped through the window Batman glanced around the dimly lit room, "I need information."

"Information?"

"About the Joker. You were with him in the store. He protected you, why?"

"I…don't know why. He just, he just did," Jess began putting refilling the shoebox with her newly acquired items. "If you want to know where he is…I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?" he pressed the question further.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Jess raised her eyebrows as she pushed the box beneath the coffee table between them.

"I need to know where he is before he causes more chaos," the vigilante breathed gruffly.

"I already said I don't know. If I did I would tell you," she lied, thinking about the previous night. "What reason would I have to protect him?"

"Perhaps you think you owe him something?"

"Owe him something?"

"You said he saved you from your kidnapper in Arkham…"

"How do you…?" Jess frowned.

"It's all over the news. People think you're working with him, they fear you because he protected you!"

"I am not working with him! He's my patient!"

"He's not in Arkham anymore, he's not your patient. You have no reason to protect him. Where did he take you?" Batman continued.

"He didn't take me anywhere, he let me go on the east side of the park and I came home. I spent the night in my own bed," she lied.

"How come you were seen with Bruce Wayne on the other side of town this morning?"

Jess froze, how did he know? Had that been on the news too?

"I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me. The Joker is a dangerous man. He's planning something and I need to know what before he kills again. I need your help,"

"No," Jess interrupted quickly, "I wont do anything that will put me in danger."

"I'm not asking you to put yourself in danger, I would never do that. I only want you to meet with him,"

"I said no, what part of that don't you understand? I wont do it!"

"They're going to come for you,"

"What?"

"The Mob, they've been following you. They want him, he owes them,"

"What does that have to do with me?" Jess coughed.

"He has shown weakness with you and they will use that to their advantage. They will come for you hoping that he will show himself. They want him dead,"

"I don't understand,"

"You are the only link to the Joker in the whole of Gotham, they want him dead and you are the only way they will find him. I want to help you,"

"If you want to help me then you can start by finding Max Gray!" Jess snapped.

"The guard from the asylum?"

Jess stood open mouthed, "Yes."

"I can do that. But it will take some time. Arkham is a difficult place to penetrate,"

"He said the Joker killed his brother the night he was interrogated. He said he had been left to look after his brother's family,"

"His brother?" Batman said lowly.

"He said he was a police officer at the Major Crimes Unit. He died in the explosion,"

Silently Batman pushed away the memories of that night. He tried to forget his own selfishness that had cost Rachel her life and Harvey his sanity. This was something he would have to discuss with Alfred, he could go through the police staff files and pull the information that he needed regarding deceased officers. All he needed were the names, he could do the rest himself.

"I'll find them. If I can prove this guard was real will you…"

"If you can prove that I'm not crazy then I will take you to him,"

Turning away from him she refilled her glass with orange juice and turned back to offer him one but he was nowhere to be seen. Quickly running to the small bedroom she realised he had gone. She was alone again, alone and slightly more paranoid. Perhaps his words regarding the Mob were simply to urge her to act on his behalf. But what if they were not? Was the Mob really looking for her? Were they going to use her as bait for the Joker? What was she going to do if he did find proof of Max's existence? Could she really take him to the Joker? She knew it was the right thing to do but something in the pit of her stomach made her feel sick. Sick with disgust, not at him but at herself. What was it about that man that made her feel so peculiar?

Standing back in the lounge she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply, "Oh Jess, what are you doing?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker or any other characters affiliated with the Batman universe.

For those of you who missed the update to the last chapter there's a cover for Arkham Angel on my deviant art. I did NOT do the cover, it was kindly created by Phantom's Ange so please go have peek…I think it's awesome!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy and for the last week I've been bad with flu…but here it is, just a little one for you all…

------

**First Roll Of The Dice**

Listening as best he could to the city around him the nameless man kneeled shaking on the wet tarmac. Although he was unaware of his surroundings or the time of day he was more than aware of who had taken him from the safety of his car. He hadn't wanted to believe it at the time and had tried to convince himself that he was dreaming but the slight pain of the grit pressing into his kneecaps gently reminded him that it was real.

Turning his head to either side, he tried to make some kind of sense or reason out of the bustling about behind him. He could hear the heavy dragging of some kind of material and the faint scraping of metal along stone. As his heart began drumming against the inside of his ribcage he felt a hot, wet tear roll silently over his cheek.

Clearing his throat the man began shakily, "What are you going to do to me?"

There was a dramatic pause as the man sensed a sudden change around him. Bodies were moving and he now felt as though someone was standing directly over him, he could feel their presence bearing down on his spirit as he waited in complete darkness. "Am I going to die?"

"_Die_?" the word made the man jump. "Oh my my…it appears that my um…_reputation_?…preceeedes me. Why…I prefer to think of it as _serving a purpo__**se**_. When was the last time you felt you did that?"

The man almost toppled to the road as his jacket was forcefully opened and a hand began rummaging through his pockets. "I don't think…I don't think I've ever really…"

"Oh, now shshshshshsh," a gloved hand reached over his duck-taped eyes and caressed his quivering features with mock concern. Suddenly the tape was ripped away and before the nameless man had the chance to react he felt his chest hit the tarmac, hard. "Now's your chance to shine…ah…Larry."

Larry stared at his driver's licence as it floated to the floor beside him before he was dragged roughly to his feet. "Please," he heard his own voice say.

"There'll be plenty of time for all that! Don't you worry, my little martyr…"

"Martyr?"

The Joker winced, frowning, "Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" Larry shook his head quickly and watched as the blonde woman behind the Joker pulled an axe from the trunk of the car. Reading the fear in his hostage's eyes, the Joker smiled sickly to himself, "Oh _don't_ worry about _herrr_…by the time we get to that bit…you're going to be past caring…"

Larry's eyes widened as the Joker tugged at the tie around his neck and forced his face down to the wet tarmac. Feeling the thin strip of material tightening around his neck Larry silently thanked his wife for giving him two wonderful children and for loving him even though he was a failure. He wondered who was going to tell her that he was dead? He wondered why he was to be a martyr?

"Do you want to know why I picked _you_, Larry?" the Joker breathed into his ear. "Hmm? I like your face…**you see**, when you're trying to make a point it helps to have a ah…'_pretty_' face. And you, well you _do _have a pretty face…you're the perfect poster child for a revolution!"

"Revolution? I don't understand…"

The painted man lapped at the corner of his mouth slowly, "Where exactly did I lose you? _Was it the whole martyr thing_? A huh? Well it's quite simple really Larry, you are a businessman are you not? You sit in your office chair everyday and you count the pennies for the Mayor…_obviously not for him peeersonally_, God no! **That would be ludicrous**! No no! Youuu are just a puppet, held on long strings that can _easily be cut _when the lights turn on. You see, theeese big companies…they think they rule the world, and they get away with…well with murder on a daily basis, and the government simply turns a blind eye because they are offered wonderful sugar coated carrots…It's these big businesses that are the gears of this country they are what keep it ticking. Now, I know you're going to defend your employer…and why shouldn't you? After all they _have _looked after you haven't they? Tell me Larry, do you like your job? _I mean __**really**__ like it_?"

"I..I..I..It's ok, I suppose," the trembling man stammered.

"Ok? Is that all? I would've thought that working for Wayne Enterprises would have been quite an opportunity…but I guess we can't all have the same ideals, I mean what we do if everyone wanted the same thing? No-one would ever have any drive, no ambition…we would simply sit back and wish we had the initiative to get up and do it, but all the time expecting never to get it at all. We would always believe that we weren't as good s the next person, there would be no competition, just a plateau of indifference…see now that's where you come in Larry, you are going to wake up the board, you're going to make them realise that there's more to life than work…at might I say that you are doing a great job so far. Sorry I don't have a gold watch for you,"

The words lingered in Larry's mind as the shocking pain of a cold hard blade split through his abdomen and slid up towards his ribcage. Feeling his mouth fill with blood he slowly gurgled and winced, holding back the tears and cries as his insides spilled through the space gaping between his pelvis and solar plexus. Looking down at the scrambled mess of entrails slowly spreading over his knees and the tarmac beneath them. The office clerk was pleasantly surprised at the comforting warmth of his inner organs on his thighs and resigned himself to the fact that as his breaths grew gradually shorter the pain would fade away. His eyelids began to grow heavy and it was almost too much to keep them open as the Joker released his grip and Larry fell to the floor, chest down.

As his world grew darker Larry listened to the thick, heavy sound of the Joker dragging something along the ground towards him. He wondered whether he was going to be bundled into a sack and thrown into the river, or maybe the Joker had different plans for his corpse…he figured the latter was more likely. Knowing that whatever was going to happen next was of no importance to him he allowed the slow fingers of death to crawl over his limbs and quietly still his heart. He was gone.

------

"OH MY GOD!!" the words rang out through the high rise jungle of Gotham City's financial district and the traffic ground to a standstill and car upon car slammed into one another. People who would usually be scurrying into their offices by now were standing together open mouthed staring towards the sky. Of course it wasn't the sky they were staring at; it was the suited, disembowelled man strung across the front wall of Wayne Tower. Arms strung out to either side and hanging in front of a large, dirty, hand-painted banner the body was almost Christ-like. The bloodstained banner read as a disturbing message to the whole of Gotham;

_This is the wake up call, the one you've been waiting for…_

_Larry wishes he'd played the game…_

_Who wants to play?_

_I'm waiting…_

"What's going on?" Bruce turned to the man beside him.

"The Joker left a message, sir. He's starting the game again, what are we going to do now?"

Bruce turned his face to look in the direction the man was pointing. As the realisation of the situation dawned on him quickly Bruce rushed back to his car and sped back into the sprawling city…it had started.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with DC comics or Christopher/Jonathon Nolan. Therefore I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel or Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Hope you guys liked the last little instalment, many of you did see the comparison with Hannibal…I though it was a fitting scenario due to many of your comments regarding the similarity between Jess/Joker and Lecter/Clarice…although Joker has done it all for a reason, as is often the case!!! Enough of this for now….read on…

(Hi Littlebatgirl!)

------

**The Rat in the Corner…Again**

"I need to know where he is!" Bruce threw his jacket across the back of the chair and ran his fingers over the infrared button hidden in the panel on the wall. As the small door slid open he cast a backward glance at the rather confused butler. "The Joker, he's killed one of my employees."

Raising his eyebrows and turning to look at the discarded jacket Alfred nodded silently and flicked the item of clothing over his forearm. "Of course Sir, will you be needing my assistance?"

There was no answer as the door slid back into its frame and the elderly man shrugged to himself. Slowly he made his way to the closet and hung his master's jacket on the rail before starting to brew some coffee. He figured although his question had gone unanswered the chances of Bruce being able to pin down the Joker alone were minimal. Things had been bad enough since Rachel's death but now things were worse, Bruce was hardly sleeping at all and the majority of the time he would be prowling the rooftops and bowels of the city for any clue as to the Joker's whereabouts. He'd even stalked the young doctor form Arkham. The butler himself had thought it as a little far over the line and had told him so. Threatening her with the Mob was no way to ask her for help in his mind, if nothing else Alfred figured that she would probably withdraw even further into herself. Of course he understood that what Bruce had said to her was true; the Mob were following her, they did think -like everyone else- that she knew where the Joker was hiding.

Lifting the coffeepot from its stand Alfred placed it onto a tray along with milk and sugar and an empty cup. Setting a small spoon beside the arrangement he passed back though the lounge to the small hidden door.

------

Jess felt her eyelids drag themselves open once more as the burning sensation brought forward tears. She was so tired. With the exception of the night she had spent in the B'n'B she couldn't remember the last time she had spent a full night sleeping. Her hopes of a decent rest had been dashed the previous night after her visit from Gotham's resident vigilante. She was sure Batman had not meant to frighten her but his words had played over and over in mind and she had hardly slept at all.

Every half an hour or so the young psychologist would stand at the window in complete darkness and peer out into the street, examining every person and car outside. She would mentally note who was where and when, comparing her previous findings with the latest. Needless to say she was a little more than paranoid. Still coming to grips with the accusations of the police and her colleagues Jess was finding it difficult to cope with the new information of the Mob's interest in her. What was she going to do? She didn't know anything. Sure she knew where the Joker had been two nights ago but even she doubted that he was still there, she figured he wasn't going to stay put after he realised she was missing. Even so, she could be wrong…

Turning to the TV Jess decided to try and distract herself from her mind and switched on the set. The sound kicked in immediately shortly followed by a rather unsteady camera panning over the front of Wayne Tower in the centre of the city. For some reason the centre of the frame was slightly pixelated and Jess strained to see the distorted figure of a man being carried down a fireladder to the ground where the figure appeared to be bundled into the back of an ambulance as a female reporter gave a brief account of the scene.

"The man was found earlier this morning as business men and women alike made their way to their offices. He has been identified by a colleague but as yet the police have released no details regarding his identity. Wayne Enterprises has released a statement saying, 'As you can understand we are all deeply shocked regarding this morning's discovery and we can only offer our sincere wishes of condolence to the victim's family. We will continue to trade as normal however we are asking employees to remain at home for the remainder of the day and possibly tomorrow until the police have concluded their work here at Wayne Tower. Any employee who feels they would like to speak to a counsellor should contact the head of human resources as soon as they see fit and we will be only too happy to help. Again, our most heartfelt condolences go to the family of the man.'

Although the Gotham Police Department refuse to comment at the moment about the origins of the macabre scene here in the financial district this morning, I think that it is safe to say that this is a visceral reminder to us all that the Joker is back on the streets of our city and that we should all be aware of the very danger we are all in. There was a banner with the body claiming that we are to play some kind of game…much like three years ago when the Joker laced two ferries with explosives. This is either the work of the elaborate Clown Prince of crime or an extremely unfortunate copycat. Somehow I think that the former in true and that we as Gothamites need to pull together for the welfare of our children, ourselves and our city. This is Wendy Turrel for Gotham Daily outside Wayne Enterprises."

Jess stood open mouthed staring at the screen before turning back to the window and peering outside. This was ridiculous, she couldn't stay in here for the rest of her life! Besides if the Mob really were after her then what could they possibly do to her that she hadn't already been through? Max had taken her to her limit and although the thought of him still kept her awake at night she knew that she had survived once, after all death hadn't been so frightening…it was the fear of not knowing.

Switching the TV off Jess reached for her keys and purse before grabbing a small denim jacket and marching defiantly out of her apartment. What was the use of worrying? If they were coming for her she was sure they would find her apartment so she may as well stay around people as best as she could. Pulling a pair of dark shades from the jacket she pushed them to her face and made her way outside into the pale October sunshine.

------

"Sir? Do you need any help?" Alfred placed the tray onto the table and set about pouring the coffee.

"I've searched everywhere for him Alfred, he's nowhere to be found," Bruce didn't look up at his old friend. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm back to square one with him and he knows it!"

"I'm sure you're giving him too much credit for this Sir. I highly doubt that he's given you a single thought, it seems to me that this is just a game to him,"

"You don't understand, all of this is for my benefit. Everything is for my benefit. The store was his idea of a gift, he knew that I would come and he wanted to size me up. You're right it is a game but it's a dangerous one and he plays with people, they are his pawns. Harvey, Rachel, me…she'll be the next," Bruce pointed to the grey and white figure on the screen before him. "There's something about her."

"The Doctor Sir?" he cast his eye over the monitor before setting the filled cup beside his employer. "Do you think she's protecting him?"

Bruce slowed the CCTV footage so that he could see each frame individually. "I don't know Alfred. I don't understand it. Watch," he pointed as the Joker pulled the woman's legs from beneath her and sheltered her from the explosion behind them. "Did you see?"

Alfred frowned, "She fell beside him. There's nothing strange about that."

"No, you missed it," he rewound the tape and slowed it again, highlighting the Joker's foot as he swept her of her feet. "There!"

The butler's frown changed slightly from one of confusion to one of understanding, "I see it. He protected her."

"He protected her. She says that he didn't cut her face. She says that it was a guard at the asylum, that he was the one who kept her imprisoned and abused her. At first I wasn't so sure, but watching this again…well, why would he do this if he had been the one to torture her?"

"He is after all just like you Sir,"

"What?" Bruce seemed a little hurt by the comment.

"Underneath all the make up and the clothes, he's only a man,"

Bruce nodded slowly and turned back to the tape. "Do you think he's in love with her?"

Alfred watched the video again and thought carefully before he answered, "I don't know Sir, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."

"But you've met him,"

"Only briefly Master Wayne, I hardly think that gave me opportunity to judge him,"

"You've seen the things he's done. You know as well as anyone what he's like. You said it yourself, he does the things that he does just to get a reaction. He has not feelings, no concern, no big plan but here…with her, he almost seems to panic. Like he hadn't calculated her being there. Do you know what I mean?"

"Like I said Sir," Alfred sighed. "He is only a man."

"If people find out about this then she's going to be in well above her head Alfred, everyone will be after her not just the Mob. Even if he doesn't want to hurt her, he's going to end up killing her just by being near her,"

"What exactly do you propose to do about that Master Wayne?"

Shaking his head Bruce sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee, "I don't know. Maybe I should just…get to know her?"

"How are you going to do that? You can't very well just turn up at her home and ask her to go to dinner. Remember, you don't know where she lives," the butler reminded him.

Bruce took another sip before sighing deeply, "I don't know Alfred, what would you do?"

"Me? Well, I would probably try to see her without her knowing I was keeping an eye on her. You know, find out where she likes to go, what she likes to do with her time. Then you make it seem as though you too are interested in the same things. Make it all seem coincidental," "This whole thing could kill quite a few birds with one stone. We could draw the Mob out and find the Joker at the same time, that's a good idea Alfred. A very good idea,"

"I'm not really sure it would be a good idea if she found out Sir,"

Bruce smiled, "At least she'd be alive!"

"Excuse me for saying so but she's not your responsibility Sir, she's not Miss Dawes,"

"I know. I know, but I can't let him keep doing this. I have to stop him!"

------

Slowly the car crept along the kerb before pulling away into the road and passing the blonde woman on the sidewalk. As the vehicle turned into the side street the woman turned to peer in through the back window.

"Keep driving," the passenger growled as his eyes met with hers. It was definitely her. The stitches in her left cheek gave her away, even though the shades made it hard to see her baby blues. He had been told that this was where she lived, but he'd almost not believed it. 'A highly paid doctor at Arkham should have beter accommodation than this!' he thought to himself. Perhaps he could convince her to accept his hospitality. He wasn't sure. "Stop here."

The car ground to a halt and he waited, watching through the rear window for her to round the corner, and she did. She walked straight towards them, all the time with her head lowered slightly to the floor. As she neared the car, he almost dared himself to open the door and pull her inside. He needed to get her off of the street, how else was he going to talk to her? Instead he waited for her to pass and duck into a café. Now was not the time but he was sure the time would come soon, and when it did they would both know…

------

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter repeated herself.

"Huh?" Jess pulled her eyes away from the window and stared blankly at her, pulling the shades from her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was in a world of my own there!"

"Yeah," the woman smiled.

"A muffin please and a coffee, thanks,"

"Take a seat, I'll bring it over,"

Jess made her way through the 'careful not to stare' people and sat by the window. Folding the arms of her sunglasses she placed them before her on the table and peered through the glass at the car outside. She didn't recognise the driver but the man in the back seemed somewhat familiar. His face itself with the thick black beard and dark hair didn't ring any bells however his eyes said they'd met before. Jess just wasn't sure when.

"Here you go Honey," the waitress pushed the muffin across the table and quickly poured Jess' coffee before returning to the counter. Jess smiled and watched as she walked away before turning to smile at a young couple sat opposite her.

The couple quickly averted their eyes and hushed their voices to continue their conversation which Jess was sure was about her. Turning her attention to her breakfast she began to pick at the cupcake, pulling lumps of dough from the case and pushing them past her slightly tight lips. Glancing back out the window she noticed the car had gone. Feeling the tightness in the back of her neck release slightly she began to enjoy the food but still tried to work out where she knew the man from.

"Hey!" the yell made Jess jump as a man slammed his fist on the table.

"Excuse me?" Jess was confused.

"How can you just sit there?"

"I…sit here? What do you…?"

"Yeah! Sit here! This is all your fault you do know that? You're the reason he's out of that place! It was your job to keep him in there but you had great ideas didn't you? I've read about the things you did up there in Arkham! You stopped his medication and now he's running free again! Don't you have any guilt at all?"

"Excuse me what? Guilt? I didn't let him out of the asylum, I don't know what you're talking about sir. Please, I don't have anything to do with this," Jess tried to defend herself.

"Did you see what he did to that guy? Did you see? He spilled his insides onto the street and left him there to die…he said he was an example, that we have to play his game! You have no idea what you've done! NO IDEA!!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I really do have nothing to do with this and I don't know what you want me to say but if he spilled his insides then the guy would have been dead before he hung him outside Wayne Enterprises!" Jess snapped.

"See?" the guy turned to the rest of the customers and waved his arms around dramatically, "she's fucking defending him! How can you defend that sick bastard? Huh?"

Jess stood up suddenly and pushed her shades back into her pocket, grabbing her muffin and throwing a couple of dollars onto the table before trying to push past the irate man. "Excuse me," she breathed as he tensed his body to block her path. "I said EXCUSE ME!!"

Jess pushed the man and stormed out of the café back onto the street. Feeling her heart thumping in her chest she looked about her and slammed the muffin into the nearest trash can before marching along the sidewalk towards the park.

What the hell had just happened? Why was he blaming her for the Joker escaping from Arkham? Sighing, Jess made her way through the grassy banks of the public park towards the large fountain in the centre. Did everyone think that way about her? Did the whole of Gotham blame her for what had happened? What was she supposed to do? The police thought she was crazy, Batman and the Mob thought she knew where the Joker was and Jess herself didn't know what to think. She had no friends and now she had hardly any family, she had no-one to turn to. She was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Joker, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Bruce Wayne/Batman or any other characters associated with DC Comics.

Now for a little note…thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to those of you who have voiced your opinions whether they be good or bad ones. I would like to take this opportunity to say that I really don't understand why some people have such a problem with Jess' unfortunate facial injury. The cut itself is necessary for the progression of the plot and I will not apologise for writing it into the story in the first place. The story has already written in my head and everything I have written so far has a point and a purpose regarding the eventual outcome for Jess and the Joker…as for Harley and Joker's relationship; if people are unhappy that Joker has had a little intimacy with his 'girlfriend' then I suggest you discontinue reading fiction like this one. I have stated before that I have tried to intertwine my plot with existing DC storylines and it is to be honest pretty difficult. I will not apologise for my story because the majority of you are pretty happy and seem quite entertained with it so far.

Now I'm sorry that was a bit long but it had to be said. Thank you for reading and appreciating my character, and also for empathising with her struggle so far.

K

------

**An Invitation**

The room was quiet except for the constant murmuring from the other side of the door. Gordon stood by the window, peering out at the grey streets before him trying to see signs that weren't there. Signs that the Joker was nearby, signs that he wasn't. Anything at all really, it was the ignorance that worried him.

Sighing deeply, the Commissioner straightened his glasses and turned to face the wooden panels of his office. Every second that passed was a second wasted and he didn't know what to do. The Joker was hidden in the belly of the city, the doctor had no leads and all he had a was a paper cup with fingerprints that he couldn't connect to anyone. The woman had insisted that they were evidence of Max Gray, but as he had told her at the time, without a body to compare them to they were useless.

Lifting a photo from his desk Gordon stared at the demon before him. The Joker had managed to run riot in Gotham for months before he was caught the first time but since escaping from Arkham Asylum they had hardly heard anything from the man until now. To say he was anxious was an understatement in the least, but Gordon wasn't really sure whether he would prefer the Joker to leave a trail of bodies or stay silent. At least then they could find him.

Suddenly the officer was dragged from his thoughts as the phone rang loudly.

"Yes," he spoke softly into the receiver. "Send her in, thank you." He replaced the handset and waited for the inevitable knock on his office door. "Come in."

"Hi," the blonde smiled slightly as she closed the door behind her. "You must think I'm out of my mind but I had to come."

Gordon shook his head, "Not at all. The cup you gave me was sent straight to forensics but I've not heard anything as yet."

"That's not why I'm here," the woman sat down opposite him and ran her palm over her knees. "I've had quite a morning."

"Really? What's happened?"

"I had a visitor last night," Jess watched as the Commissioner leaned forward in his chair. "Not the Joker, Batman. He said that I need to be careful."

"Careful?"

"He said the Mob are after the Joker and that he thinks they're going to use me to get to him. Apparently I'm the only person in the whole of Gotham City who has any knowledge about the Joker," she turned away, casually casting her eyes over the grey and white images of herself and her ex-patient. "I guess you see things the same way."

"What? Um, sorry. No I just have to…never mind," he pushed the papers to one side and raised his hand for her to continue. "Go on. Do you feel threatened?"

"By Batman?"

"By anyone?"

"I _didn't_, I don't know. I didn't think I was so important. I just want to find out what happened at Arkham. In my mind the Joker comes second. I mean, people think it's my fault. They think I'm making it all up because I let the Joker escape. It had nothing to do with me! I was barely conscious at the time, _he_ took _me _out of there, not the other way around. I stand by what I said about Officer Gray and I know I'm not crazy, at least I think I'm not," she lowered her head to stare at her fingertips. "I may need to leave Gotham for a week or so."

"I'm sorry Doctor but you're part of an ongoing investigation, I can't allow you to leave the state," Gordon shook his head.

Jess sighed, "My Father died while I was in Arkham. My Aunt sent me some of his things in the mail. I've missed his funeral and I just wanted to go to his grave."

"I'm sorry, once this is all over you can go for as long as you want to but until then…well, until then you are a…well, in all honesty you're a suspect,"

"Suspect? For what? Doing this to myself?" she pointed to her face. "Is that what you think? Do you think I did this? Do you honestly think I put a knife in my mouth and cut myself?"

Gordon lowered his eyes, she was obviously offended at the accusation. "No," he groaned lowly. "But the Joker is no longer in Arkham Asylum and the last person he was seen with was you."

"So because he was seen with me then I obviously had something to do with his escape right? Did it not occur to anyone that I may have been persuaded into that car against my will? I had no choice,"

"But you left of your own free will and he didn't stop you..."

Jess frowned, "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

Gordon cleared his throat, "I don't want to make things any more difficult for you but we have reason to believe that he has some kind of interest in you."

"He? The Joker?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "So far, any footage we have of him has been with you. He took you to the hospital when he could have quite easily left you in the asylum, he then appeared to shelter you from the explosion in the store the other night."

Jess' mind filled with picture after picture of the Joker holding her, pushing her against the wall, pressing the panic button in the treatment room, allowing her to breathe again. He had saved her then, and Gordon was right, he had saved her in the store. Surely what the police officer was saying to her was a mistake? Surely they were looking too deeply into things? There was no way the Joker had anything but feelings of confusion when it came to her. He had told her himself, he wanted to kill her, he just didn't know how to.

"So you believe me about what happened in Arkham?"

Gordon sat upright, "I can't say whether or not I believe you at the moment. It's not about what I believe, it's about what we can prove. Whether or not Max was real, if we can't find any proof of him then there's no way we can make a case."

"But if you can prove it…what happens then? There's no-one to prosecute, he's dead. The Joker killed him. What exactly is the point of investigating it if there's no real outcome?"

"If we can prove that it wasn't the Joker who abused you then the proper authorities will move into the hospital and it will pulled apart until we find out what has been going on up there,"

"What do you expect to achieve by doing that? The staff up there play their cards very close to their chests, if you go in there you wont find anything. They're good at hiding things…just look at what Jonathon Crane did. He was using the patients for his own advantage for months if not years and nobody knew about it. He was only found out because of Rachel Dawes. Even I know that. Commissioner, I know I didn't grow up in Gotham but I'm an intelligent woman and I know that things have happened in that place that have never been spoken about. I know it and so does the Joker. He told me about things that he had witnessed…in one way or another. He was punished for having the senses he was born with and for using them as they were intended to be used,"

"What do you mean?"

"People have gone missing in that hospital Commissioner. People have been killed and disposed of without a second thought. Since I started working there, there have been at least two suicides, both my patients. One happened just before I started my first shift and the other was the result of an attack on a fellow patient. The Joker was blamed for that too. Max said that patient had been screaming about a clown in his room,"

"Is it inconceivable that the Joker would have attacked him?"

"No, not in any normal circumstances. When I started working at the asylum the Joker could barely breathe, let alone break out of his own cell and into another to rip a young man limb from limb. Not only that, but he had no access to his make up in the hospital, why would the guy have seen him as a clown without make up? What I'm trying to say is that the Joker is an easy scapegoat for Arkham and I know that they wont admit to Max ever working there when _he_ can take the fall for everything. If I say that I was wrong and that the Joker did it all then the pressure is taken from their shoulders and everything goes on as usual. No-one bats an eyelid and the wheels keep turning without question. But I wont lie,"

"I don't expect you to Miss Cunningham. I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do,"

"No you don't. You're not the one who feels like everyone is staring at you in the street. You don't walk around with stitches in your cheek. Nobody thinks you're crazy, thinks that you're lying to protect a known felon. I know he's a dangerous man…"

"The Joker is the most dangerous man in Gotham and is on the top ten most wanted in the US,"

"I know," Jess sighed, "it was in his records. I don't sympathise with him and I don't want him running around the streets of Gotham but I will not lie to put him back in Arkham. I can't do that to him."

Gordon frowned, "What do you mean, you can't do that to him?"

"One thing I truly believe in as a psychologist is that a little trust can go a very long way,"

"Are you saying that you trust him?"

"Yes. No…I don't know. I don't trust him, but he's never given me a reason not to trust him. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking I'm protecting him. I'm not. I don't know where he is," she partly lied, not really knowing why. "I just…I just don't want him to think that I would sell him out for something that I know damn well he didn't do just to put him back in Arkham. Do you understand what I mean? I can't do that, it's not right," She pushed her hair from her eyes and leaned her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I can't tell you where he is. I'm sorry I can't offer you more information about him but I honestly don't know. You know, this morning a guy started yelling at me about him. He said it was all my fault and that I should be feeling guilty about that guy at Wayne Enterprises. I do. I do feel guilty, but I don't know what else I can do about it. I didn't do anything to deserve any of this but still it keeps happening and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, none of this is your fault," Gordon offered the distressed woman a tissue. "It doesn't matter what people think, as long as you know what happened, all we have to do now it prove it."

"But you've already said, it doesn't matter about the fingerprints if you've got nothing to compare them to. The only other way to prove he was real is to find his family,"

"His family?"

"Max said his brother was a police officer at the MCU when the Joker blew the place up. I told you that before,"

"We have no records of any Officer Grays ever having worked here at GCPD,"

Jess' heart sank, "Maybe the guy had a different name?"

"Maybe," Gordon agreed. "But still that makes it difficult to track him down. All I can say is that we'll keep looking and as for the Mob, we can only offer you an escort but that may draw more attention to you as opposed to helping you out."

"I'd rather not," Jess wiped her cheeks and started towards the door.

"Doctor Cunningham?"

"Yeah?"

"Off the record, I do believe you and I am trying my best to sort this out but you have got to be aware that if we can't prove he was really there then you will be looking at a case against you regarding the Joker's escape from Arkham,"

Jess felt as though the whole world had simply stopped around her. They would prosecute her for helping him to escape. She could go to prison.

------

Taking the steps two at a time Bruce strode into the police station trying to ignore the wave of paparazzi crowding the doors.

"Mr Wayne! Bruce!"

"Do you think the Joker killed your employee? Bruce?!!"

Turning slightly to acknowledge the throng of media vultures Bruce smiled, "No comment. Excuse me."

Finally inside the government building Bruce breathed deeply and crossed the spacious hallway towards the large reception.

The female officer behind the counter lifted her head to smile at the millionaire, "Hi, can I help you sir?"

"Hi, I'm here to speak to someone about my offices. I just need to know how long I should tell my employees to stay at home,"

"Just a moment please Mr Wayne," the officer pressed a small button on a switchboard and started speaking to someone elsewhere in the building. "Yes, ok sir, thank you."

As the woman began to relate what she had just been told to Bruce, the businessman noticed a familiar figure coming down the stairs to his right.

"Thank you, could you get someone to call me at home. Thanks again," he smiled before turning to the blonde woman making her way to the doors. "Hey! Doctor?"

Jess didn't react, she just kept walking. Trying to figure out how she was going to get back through the ever increasing mass of reporters she breathed deeply and started for the door.

"Jess?" Bruce tried again.

"Huh?" the young woman stopped suddenly and turned to face her follower. "Bruce!"

"Hi, how are you?" he beamed.

"I, oh I'm ok. I just had to come see about the progression…"

"It's ok you know, you don't have to defend yourself. Ha ha. Listen, do you fancy going for a coffee or lunch?"

"Lunch? With you?" Jess narrowed her eyes and smiled nervously.

Bruce held his arms out to either side and glanced about himself, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh God, nothing!" Jess quipped. "I just…I didn't expect you to ask me to…"

"It's ok, but seriously do you want to go for something to eat?"

Jess hesitated, "I don't know if it would be a good idea. You know, what with this morning…and everything else…"

"Are you turning me down?" Bruce smiled.

"Ah, no. I just doubt that it would give you any good press to be seen with me right now," the blonde turned her face away.

"Oh I don't know…any news is good news, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters or places that belong to DC Comics.

------

**Fairy Godfather?**

Silence. All he wanted was silence, space to think and room to breathe. Sighing deeply the Joker turned to peer over his shoulder at the bottle blonde parading herself around the carousel, running her fingers over the cracked horses, peeling the paint from their faces. He watched from the corner of his dark eyes as she pulled herself up onto one of the statuesque steeds and leaned all the way back, allowing her head to fall cascading her hair over the rear end of the pony.

Turning his entire body to face her he licked the corners of his mouth and sighed. Sure, he had needed her in the beginning, back in Arkham, but now he didn't. Many times he had thought of ways to kill her but every time the opportunity arose he would talk himself out of it. Every time he was alone with her he would see _her_. She would be sitting there, her wrists bound, fading away, defending her. She would sit there in his mind telling him how Harley didn't know any better, she wasn't to blame.

"You have a lot to answer for Jester," he breathed watching Harley run her fingers through her bleached locks.

"Huh? What?" she twisted slightly to smile at him. "Did you say something Honey?"

The Joker cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, "No...I was just _thinki**ng...**_out loud."

"Why don't you come think over here?" she grinned.

Contemplating accepting her offer he once again talked himself out of it. He knew as well as anyone else with a shred of sense that she was only a toy, a form of entertainment to him. It had been so long since he had had the opportunity to be intimate with a woman that he was hardly going to say no. He turned away from her again to stare at himself in one of the cracked mirrors set in the wall.

Frowning, the painted man gazed at the thick red slash spanning his pale face. Turning his head slightly he watched as the dim light danced over the rough, uneven scars and he parted his lips slightly. Remembering the blade slipping through his cheeks he groaned and turned away. Who could blame him for taking advantage of a willing party? He wasn't hurting anyone- for a change, he was giving her what she wanted and getting what he wanted in return.

Gazing at the epitome of innocence from the corner of his eye he saw a brief flash of the girl inside the woman as her slim fingers walked over the carved mane of her horse. Jess had been right all along about her. The girl had no idea what she was getting into. She was obsessed with him, that was true, but not with _who_ he was. She was obsessed with _what_ he was. In the beginning it hadn't been important but now...now he stood watching her play with the horses, acting like a child, now it meant more than ever.

She didn't want him, just like he didn't want her. The only difference was that she _thought_ that she wanted him. In truth he figured she would fall for the next psycho to cross her path. _He_ on the other hand, well he knew _**exactly**_ what he wanted but as was always the case he knew he wouldn't get it...not without force anyway. And that wasn't really what he wanted, not this time.

He turned back to his reflection, inwardly repulsed by what stared back at him. He was what he was, there was nothing he could do about that…and in all honesty he didn't want to change. But just the chance, the opportunity to be something else, just for a moment…well he wouldn't turn it away. _She_ had given him that chance, _she_ had shown him respect and given him her trust. _She_ had never asked him about his scars, even when he had offered to tell her, _she _didn't want to know. _She_ was different. _She_ was interested in _him_, not what he had done.

Sighing deeply the Joker closed his eyes and pictured her sleeping. He had watched her, in the night. She had seemed so peaceful, like when he had carried her across the parking lot. He had stood outside her door with the spare key in his hand for what had seemed like hours, just listening and waiting. At the time he hadn't known why he had felt the need to go to her but never the less he had opened the door and walked to her bed. He had noted how the sheets had draped over her body and how her skin had seemed so welcoming, yet so dangerously unavailable. He had sat for a while in the room and listened to her breathing, watching her pale eyelids as they flickered with her dreams. He had been careful not to wake her as he had closed the door and locked it as he left and had spent the remainder of the night sitting alone in the dining room until he heard her moving around the upper floor. He could have stopped her leaving, he could have stopped her breathing but there hadn't been the desire. He had felt different, he hadn't understood at the time, he didn't want to admit why he was interested in her.

He glanced at Harley in the mirror, an almost perfect replica of the woman he was thinking about, and felt nothing. The only emotion she stirred within him was one of severe distaste. The doctor had never done that, in fact through all the fantasies of killing her the Joker had never contemplated the moments after her death. It was the little moments between life and death that made the whole process worthwhile, but the thought of his Jester's life draining away through his fingers no longer excited him. In fact since he had seen her fading away in Arkham he had wanted to take her away from it all. He wanted to take her away from here, from Gotham. But he knew she wouldn't go and that bothered him. She was nothing but yet she was becoming everything. He had found himself thinking about her more and more since the night he had watched her.

Harley wasn't enough anymore, he was bored of her.

"Hey! Do you think this thing still works?" her chirpy voice dragged him from his thoughts and he turned to her.

"Probably_**yy**_, and** no** before you even ask," he growled.

Her lips stretched into a wide smile as she tumbled from the horse, hurting her wrist as she fell to the floor, "Ow!"

Scuffing his shoe on the dusty wooden slats beneath him the Joker strode past her before peering over his shoulder at her, "Get up and clean yourself off! We have work to do!"

------

Bruce smiled as his dinner guest laughed before him, "You look better when you laugh."

"Huh? Oh, don't be stupid," Jess sighed, turning her face away from him.

"You should smile more often. Another coffee?"

"Ahh, no. I think I've had enough coffee for now, I have enough trouble sleeping as it is without taking more stimulants. But go ahead," she smiled, pushing her cup away from her.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows, subtly getting the waiter's attention, "I'm glad we did this. It was a good idea."

"Yeah, it's not often I go to dinner with millionaires!"

"Maybe you should do it more often..." Bruce placed his credit card on the small tray in the waiter's hand.

Jess was slightly confused, "Excuse me? Are you asking me to eat with you again?"

Bruce shrugged, "Why not? You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Jess lowered her face, trying to hide the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks, "No, no I don't."

"So then, why not?"

"Erm, I don't know what to say," Jess smiled nervously.

"Say yes," Bruce tilted his head to the side. "Unless of course you have something better to do this evening?"

"This evening?"

"_Too soon_?" Bruce frowned before pushing his credit card back into his leather wallet.

Jess didn't know what to say, "Ah…"

"Too soon. Ok so how about this weekend? There's a charity ball for some kind of foundation and I have to make an appearance, so…"

"A ball? I wouldn't know what to wear," Jess smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take you shopping,"

"No, you can't do that. That wouldn't be right. I can get something myself. When is it?"

"Saturday, I can send a car for you," he smiled softly at her.

Jess looked at her hands before lifting her eyes to gaze at the millionaire sitting opposite her. What the hell was happening? He barely even knew her but yet here he was asking her to go to a high brow charity ball with him, was she dreaming?

"Ok," she finally answered him. "Ok."

Bruce sat contentedly watching the young doctor as she bloomed with excitement. Feeling the initial vibration of his cell phone in his pocket he excused himself and left the table to stand by the bar.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" the voice on the other end of the phone was as calm and collected as ever but Bruce knew that something wasn't quite right. Something in his tone told him he had to go home. He could tell that whatever the problem was, he wouldn't find anything out over the phone and he ended the call. Returning to his companion he made his excuses and handed her his credit card. "There's a great little boutique on 25th, I'll call ahead and tell them that you're coming. They'll help you pick out a dress."

"What?" Jess shied away from his hand. "Are you out of you mind? You don't even know me. You're giving me your card and telling me to find a dress?"

"Yeah, don't worry…I can afford it," he winked and placed the card on the table in front of her.

"You're crazy!" she yelled back at him as he pushed his way back out onto the street.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.

A little nod to the Joker Blogs for those who know what I'm talking about...10 points for finding it!!

**------**

**The Webs We Weave**

"Alfred? Alfred?"

"Sir, it's over here," the butler moved across the lounge to the coffee table where he lifted a large envelope and proceeded to open it. "I've already read it sir, but I thought you may want to analyse it."

"Analyse it?" Bruce unfolded the abused paper and stared at the scrawled letters. Each messy shape led untidily to the next.

_Now I have your attention,_

_You've probably already found your little gift, _

_I apologise for the crudity of the wrapping but I couldn't find _

_a big enough box. The point is this; you are one of them_

_Even though think you're above them you are just a mogul,_

_a fat cat in a very tall tree. Well I've got myself a girl with an axe._

_Larry would tell you about her axe but he's a little lost for words._

_I've decided that going after the Mob is not the best idea,_

_I've decided that the bigger the cat the bigger the reaction._

_And you Mr Wayne are the biggest cat in Gotham._

_Therefore I figure you ought to be full of fun!_

_And since Batman isn't coming out to play then maybe you'll play with me?_

_The rules are as follows…_

_THERE ARE NO RULES!_

_What I say goes and there is nothing anyone can do._

_This city needs to be taught a lesson in trust and honesty._

_Somebody once told me that a little trust can go a long way,_

_So Mr Wayne, do your employees trust you to do the right thing?_

_Do you trust them to tell the truth?_

_Do you value your business more than their lives?_

_You decide…the clock's ticking…_

_TICK TICK TICK…_

"What do you suppose he means sir?"

"I don't know, it's obviously a threat," Bruce inspected the envelope before moving through the lounge to his hidden door. "Why would he send it _after_ killing Larry? I don't understand that Alfred. He usually likes to let people know exactly what he's doing from the start. That's how he gets his kicks...from the inevitable chaos that ensues."

"Perhaps he's trying to throw you off guard sir?"

"Off guard? By telling me he's coming after me?"

"Yes sir. Maybe you're a decoy?"

Bruce pondered the thought of being a decoy for a moment before ducking into the computer room. "Alfred?"

"Sir?"

"Do you think he's trying to threaten me to get Batman?"

"I don't know Master Wayne, does he know who Batman is?"

Bruce shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"_You know…for a moment there, I almost thought you __**were**__ Dent…the way you __**threw**__ yourself aafter her!!"_

The words rang in his mind as though they had only just been spoken to him.

"I don't know,"

------

Not really knowing what she should be doing Jess walked slowly down the sidewalk, looking up at the different signs above the windows and shop doors. How was she supposed to find this one particular shop? Was he crazy? Who in their right mind would give a woman they barely even knew their credit card and tell them to go shopping? What would she do if she couldn't find the right shop? Perhaps it would be better if she didn't find it at all?

Sighing to herself the doctor stopped and pulled Bruce's card from her pocket. Turning it over in her hands she watched as the sunlight reflected off of the tiny grains of glitter within the plastic and ran her fingertip over the small raised numbers spanning the front.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't use his card, it's fraud," she sighed, looking up across the street.

There it was. A small shop window stood opposite her decorated with silk flowers and swathes of fabric. The baby pink and black sign above the door read, 'The Boutique'. That had to be it.

Glancing either way along the road, Jess neared the window. Looking didn't cost anything. Peering through the glass the blonde woman was greeted by a broad smile and a wave. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to move away only to be stopped by the sound of the bell above the door.

"Hi…Doctor Cunningham?" a pretty brunette smiled in the doorway.

"Um…" Jess hesitated.

"We've been expecting you. Please come on inside,"

"I shouldn't, really. I'm sorry,"

"Please, Mr Wayne has already booked a fitting for you. All you need to do is choose a dress. The sooner you choose it the sooner we can alter it for you. Please, come on in," the woman stepped back and pushed the door wider.

Smiling nervously Jess followed her inside. "I feel really weird," she laughed as another woman appeared from behind a counter and took her jacket. "It's like that scene from Pretty Woman!"

The two assistants laughed and showed her to a chair. "Ok, so we'll bring some dresses out for you to try. Just tell us if there's one that you like, ok?" the brunette smiled. "And don't worry about the cost, Mr Wayne said that the price was not an issue."

'Wow' Jess thought to herself. She had never in her life been inside a shop like this one. In fact she didn't even know that shops like this existed! She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing. Each dress that was presented to her was magnificent. The women would hold them out in front of her and look at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of sign as to whether or not she wanted to try it on.

After viewing what seemed like a thousand dresses and trying to fit into a select few Jess' heart almost stopped beating. The last dress they brought to her was beautiful and she knew it was the one.

"Could I try this one?" she smiled.

"Of course," both women could tell that she wanted the dress, they could see it in her eyes.

"Wow," Jess breathed as the women slipped the material over her head. "This is…"

"It_ is_ beautiful," the brunette admired the dress.

"And simple," the second assistant added. "Look how it lays on your skin."

Jess stepped in front of the massive mirror and almost didn't recognise herself. Standing before her was a movie star, or least that's what it seemed like. Tiny spaghetti straps sat lightly on her shoulders as emerald green velvet clung loosely to her curves. The neck line was low but not low enough to cause her any embarrassment and Jess could feel her skin start to tingle.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, trying to catch her breath as she turned slightly to view the back.

"As you can see Doctor, it does sit very low on the back but you have a nice shape and good definition. This dress suits you very well,"

"So I take it this is the one?" the brunette tilted her head and smiled at Jess in the mirror.

Turning face the two women Jess grinned, "Yeah. Yes. I think this is going to be just fine."

"It's more than fine Doctor, you truly will be the centre of attention wearing this,"

"But I still don't feel right about using his card," Jess complained.

"If you don't want to use it then we can simply contact Mr Wayne and ask him to come to the store and pay himself. Whichever you feel more comfortable doing Doctor Cunningham,"

Jess took one more look at herself in the mirror before reaching for the card. "I suppose either way he'll end up paying for it right?" she smiled, handing the card to the second woman.

------

"Make yourself useful and get the kid in here," the Joker leaned into the curve of Harley's back.

Feeling him so close to her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "I could be useful in other ways," she rolled her hips towards him, pressing her buttocks against his thighs.

The Joker groaned inwardly and pushed her away from him, "Juu_**st...**_get hi**m**."

He didn't fail to see the way her body seemed to shrink with her confidence as she tried to regain her composure. As she walked away, visibly hurt by his rejection he smiled to himself. Was the message finally getting through to her? He doubted it.

"Mr Joker Sir?" James stepped into the darkened room. "Harley said you wanted me."

Rolling his eyes in distaste the Joker motioned for the youth to come closer to him, "James…how many times do you have to be ah, have to be told about calling me Mr Joker? _Huh_?"

"Um…"

"You know what? _It doesn't matter_, just don't do it!"

"Sorry Sir," James lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I want you to do something for me, somethiii**ng...**_impor__**tan**__**t**_. And for God's sake, whatever you do…do _**not**_ tell Haarleeey,"

"I get it, it's a surprise right?"

"No…_I just don't want her to know about __**it**__, is that ok with you James_?" the Joker raised his eyebrows sarcastically. As James lowered his eyes again he licked his lips suggestively. "Cast your mind back a day or so…we had a gue_**st **_staying with us over night…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to find her. And quicklyyy. Understand?" the suited man leaned towards his 'employee'. "When you find her...you _**follow **_her. You tell me everything you can about her ok?"

"I thought you were friends?"

A sly grin stretched across the Joker's scarred lips, "Ahh...Why would you think _tha**t**_?"

The youth thought for a moment before answering, "Just the way you were together, that's all. Am I wrong?"

Lifting a gloved hand to grip James' left shoulder the Joker shook him slightly, "You're an intelligent kid. Just keep her away from Wayne Enterprises. Ok?"

"Sir,"

Frowning, the Joker waved his hands manically, "What are you waiting for?" As James hurried out the door he growled after him, "Remember what I said. Not a _wooor__**d**_!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I have no rights regarding any of the character belonging to DC Comics.

A little violence and use of foul language in this bit folks…you have been warned!

------

**Tipping the Scales**

Sitting alone at the rear end of the bus Jess breathed onto the window, misting it slightly. As per usual another perfectly good day had been ruined by the weather. Jess' initial plan was to walk home through the streets of Gotham, taking advantage of what little sunshine was around before the nights drew in completely. However the rain had put an end to that idea and she had ended up on the bus.

Sitting in silence she imagined her dress. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was really going to wear it, not only that but that she would be accompanying Bruce Wayne of all people to a ball at the same time. These kind of things never happened to her, they always happened to other people.

Vaguely watching block after block of grey buildings pass the speckled window she saw the park coming up on the right. If she got off now she could cut through it and beat the bus back to her apartment. Taking leave of her senses the young doctor decided she would rather be at home than spend another twenty minutes on this bus just getting there. Glancing down the aisle and through the windshield she spotted the next stop and rang the bell. As the bus slowed to a stop she stumbled her way to the doors.

The doors hissed shut behind her and Jess was left standing in the rain on the outskirts of the park. The greyness of the buildings seemed to be draining into everything else around her as she started to make her way across the wet grass, slipping slightly as she quickened her pace.

She suddenly felt quite paranoid. What the hell was she doing? Was she out of her mind? Why in the world had she thought it would be a good idea to cut through the park at dusk on her own? She was crazy! Absolutely crazy!

Turning to glance behind her she caught sight of a very familiar car waiting at the entrance she had just used. Turning back to watch where she was going she glanced ahead at the subway-like tunnel that intersected the park. Since she had moved here she had never really understood the point of such a tunnel in a public park. At some time she supposed it had led to the toilets but the Mayor's office had seen fit to close them and now the park had none. Never the less she was going to have to use the tunnel to get to the other entrance, the gate near her apartment.

Glancing back over her shoulder she couldn't see the car anywhere. Where did it go? Closing her eyes briefly Jess tried to rationalise everything around her. It was probably nothing, just some guy walking his dog but too lazy to actually walk to the park. Sighing she peered into the gloomy tunnel. She didn't really want to walk through it and in all honesty was beginning to wish that she had stayed on the damn bus!

Biting the bullet Jess started through the brick passageway. Her footsteps echoed all around her, only adding fuel to her burning paranoia. As every step reverberated along the corridor Jess quickened her pace. All she wanted was to get to the other side.

Suddenly, the noise of her footsteps changed. Unsure of what was going on Jess slowed slightly to listen to the change in rhythm.

'Oh God,' suddenly panic gripped her mind and chest, 'there's somebody here with me!'

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the second set of footsteps doubled their pace. It was like Max all over again. She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she stop and confront her follower? She just wanted to get out, right now!

Seeing the dim light at the end of the tunnel Jess broke into a run. The person behind her matched her pace and then some. Dashing for the exit the young doctor slipped.

"Argh!" pain shot up through her ankle and she tumbled to her knees. Clutching her sprained limb she turned to glare at the person behind her. As the person got nearer Jess could just about make out the faint mumbling of music. It was a female jogger. The young doctor felt ridiculous! Pushing herself back to her feet she leaned against the curved wall and tried to regain her breath. As she began to steady her heartbeat suddenly the organ leapt into her throat as she was dragged to the ground by her head. "**Get off of me**!"

Struggling against the hard grip on her hair Jess tried to turn to face her attacker only to be met by the blunt force of a fist.

------

She should have reached the gate by now. Sitting in the darkened car James stared intently at the entrance to the park. He had been so lucky in finding her, not only that but managing to follow the bus all the way here without being pulled by the cops was nothing short of a miracle.

When the Joker had told him to find the woman he had been less than hopeful but so far things had gone surprisingly well. Of course the random celebrity gossip shows airing in every high street electrical store had helped. Of all the days he could have been asked to track someone down, he had managed to land a secure lead through a chance sighting of her with the city's most prominent businessman.

The Joker was not going to like what he had found and he knew that. He had been ordered to keep her away from Wayne Enterprises and apparently she had spent most of the day with the head of the company. James wasn't hopeful for a 'well done' from his boss but still he waited for her to exit the park. Still she didn't come.

Pulling his cell phone from his jeans he pressed the speed dial and waited for his employer to answer. The line clicked as his call was connected but no-one spoke.

"Sir? I've found her but I think there's something wrong," he started.

"Something wrong? _What __**kind**__ of something_?"

"Um, I don't know. I followed her across town from some clothes shop and then she started through this park near that seven eleven…"

The Joker tutted loudly before sighing with equal volume, "**What** _sev**en** elev**en**_?"

"The one you um…_took out_?" James offered.

There was a long pause before the Joker spoke again, "How ah, how long have you been ah _waiting_ for her to come ou**t**?"

James glanced at his watch, "Almost 15 minutes."

"How long do you think it should've taken her?"

"What?"

"How...long...do you think it SHOULD have taken her?"

"At least half that?" James was unsure.

"I er…I don't understand. Was that an answer or are _you_ asking _me_ how long _I_ think it should've taken her? **James**, _I like you_ but we've r_eeeally_ gotta work on your communication skills! _Do **you** think she should have come out by now_?"

"Yes,"

"Open the dash, and go after her,"

"Um," James pulled the small compartment open to reveal a black hand gun. "What do you…"

"Just **go**!"

Without a second thought James was across the road and making his way through the greenery towards the fountain.

Where was she? He couldn't see her. What was he supposed to do when he found her? He didn't understand what the Joker expected him to do with the gun, he'd never so much as even seen a gun up close, let alone learned how to use one.

"**Get off me! Help! Someone**…!" the cries broke through the constant rain and dragged James towards the old tunnels. As he moved closer to the commotion he saw two men holding a woman down on the ground. Was that her? If it wasn't her was he supposed to help anyway? Or was he supposed to just keep looking for her?

"**Where is he**?" one of the men bellowed into her ear.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"**The fucking JOKER**?"

"I told you, I don't know! I don't know where he is!"

"She's lying, she knows where he is," the second man turned to his accomplice.

"I swear, I don't know where he is. I'm telling you the truth God damn it!"

"Hey!" James hadn't really thought of what to say next but his lips seemed to go on with out him. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah? And who the fuck are you?" the first man growled taking a step towards the youth.

"Stop there!" James pulled the gun from his pocket and directed it straight at the man's face. "If you come any closer I'll shoot you!"

The two men lifted their hands and backed away.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Jess whispered as the thugs backed into the tunnel.

"Get up and go," James ordered shakily.

Frowning Jess struggled to her feet before passing the teenager, "I know you."

"He sent me to watch you,"

"He?"

James turned to face her, lowering the gun slightly. "The Joker," he whispered.

"They're both working for him!" suddenly the two men leaped from the darkness of the tunnel, grabbing James' wrists and punching him square in the face immediately breaking his nose.

"Run!" the teen yelled at Jess as the two men punched and kicked him to the ground.

Blood spilled from James' face into the mud and suddenly Jess heard a horrifying crack as the men began breaking bones in his arms and legs. Over and over again the two men hit him. Every blow was followed by a guttural cough or blood curdling cry as they beat the teenager to within an inch of his life.

In the fury of the fight James had dropped the gun and it lay a few feet in front of Jess. Time seemed to stand still as she saw a couple of the youth's teeth slip from behind his lips. He was only a kid. The Joker had sent him to find her and he had ended up like this! The Joker wasn't worth this! They were going to kill him!

"Leave him alone! He doesn't know anything!" Jess screamed as yet more blows rained down on James' face. "Leave him ALONE!"

Jess suddenly realised what she was doing. She was standing point blank holding the pistol out in front of her. Flicking the safety off she tried to calm her heart rate and stop shaking.

The elder of the two guys turned towards her and smirked, "You can't pull the trigger girly. You'd start world war three if you shot me! You think things are bad now? Just you see, if you pull that trigger every gang in Gotham is gonna wanna hunt you down. Just give us the fucking Joker and we'll leave him alone." He nodded towards the static teen laid in the mud, "Come on honey, you know it's only right…"

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you," she warned him.

"Whatever, bitch!" the guy made a lunge for the weapon.

**BANG**!!

The younger of the two thugs turned in time to see his friend hit the ground.

"What the fuck man?!"

"I suggest you go…and tell everyone you know that I don't know where the Joker is! Do you understand me? **I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS**!!"

The man backed off quickly and disappeared over the embankments as Jess rushed to the beaten teenager.

"Can you hear me? Blink if you can hear me…Please, try to blink…God no, please please please, don't let him die. Don't let him die!" she hastily rummaged through his pockets as best she could before quickly dialling 911 from his cell phone. "I need an ambulance…"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You know which characters belong to me…the rest don't, they belong to DC Comics.

------

**The Colour of Blood**

Repeatedly running her fingers over the small bumps beneath the silicon sheeting Jess massaged her cheek. Her legs were tired from the constant pacing back and forth and her hands were still covered in the teen's blood. Every time a door would open or close her head would snap up to see the person responsible. Every footstep forced her heart into her throat; all she wanted was to know what was going on. It seemed like hours since they had rushed the young goon into the ER and so far she had heard nothing about his condition. Clinging to the hope that she had done enough for him Jess prayed that he was going to be ok.

A door closed behind her and she spun around to confront the doctor approaching her. "How is he? Is he ok?" she said shakily.

"You're the one who called it in right?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. Can I see him?"

"We generally don't allow visitors unless they are next of kin, are you related to him?"

"No, I just met him a couple of times. He's only a kid, he shouldn't have been there!"

"I hope you understand but we had to call the police,"

"Of course," Jess nodded. "Not that it'll do much good."

The doctor dismissed her remark and slipped his clipboard under his arm before continuing, "He was lucky that you acted when you did Miss Cunningham…"

"Doctor Cunningham,"

"Doctor. He suffered a few minor injuries such as cuts, bruises and a fractured finger however the list of major injuries severely outweighs that. His face was fractured in three places along with a broken nose, broken wrist and ribs. His wind pipe was crushed and the break to his ribs pierced his lung causing it to collapse. He was effectively drowning in his own blood when he was brought in here," the man paused briefly to assess Jess' reaction. "We've managed to insert a chest drain and have had to perform a tracheotomy to allow him to breathe. With time he should heal but in all honesty, the boy's lucky to be alive."

Jess didn't know what to say. He was really in a bad way and she suddenly felt guilty. He wouldn't have been there if she'd only stayed on the bus! She shouldn't have taken the short cut. He shouldn't have come to help, he should have walked away!

"Thank you," Jess nodded slightly before turning to gaze at the door to the ER. At least he was alive, right? Feeling her right thigh begin to vibrate Jess slapped her palm against the offensive cell phone and mouthed her apologies to the people around her as she made her way towards the exit. Dragging the phone from her pocket she instinctively answered the call. "Hello?" staring at the passing traffic Jess pushed her finger against her ear to block out the sound and strained to hear anything at the other end of the line. Nothing. "Hello?"

Still she got no reply and sighed heavily, pulling the handset from her ear and disconnecting the call. Turning to re-enter the hospital she felt the initial vibration of the phone in her hand. Immediately she pressed the small green phone and started, "I don't know who the hell you…."

"_Why'd you hang up on meee_?" the elongation of the final word made the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention. It was him. She didn't answer. "_Jest__**eeer**_?"

For a moment Jess didn't know what to do. Should she talk to him? Should she hang up again? Glancing around herself the blonde cupped the cell phone with her free hand and moved away from the building into the darkness surrounding the lamplight.

"Who the **hell** do you think you are?" she growled into the phone. "That kid nearly died!"

"Kid? Ah, you mean James don't you?"

"James? Yeah I mean James! Do you know what they did to him? Huh? DO YOU?"

Clicking the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth the Joker sighed, "No. You see, ah _I wasn't there_…"

"I know you weren't there! He tried to save me and nearly died for his trouble!"

"Life's hard," he said mockingly.

"WHAT? Life's hard? How the fuck do you know what life is like? It's because of you that he was there!"

"Har_dly**yy**_," he started. "He didn't _have_ to follow you. I just asked him…"

"Don't play me like you play that thick bitch Joker! I'm not stupid, and I certainly don't believe anything you say! You **sent** him! You sent him to find me!"

"Heha! Thick…_bitch_? Oh I'd almost forgotten what you were like when you were angry! _How does it feel_?"

"How does what feel?" Jess snapped.

"Having a conscience?...Huh?"

Every thought in her head disappeared as Jess' words caught in her throat. "It's your fault. It's your fault that kid is laying in the ER. He shouldn't have been there, _you_ shouldn't have sent him," she lowered her voice. "If he dies…"

"What will you do Jester? Will you hunt me down?..._like the **Batman**_?"

Jess stared blankly into the parking lot. She didn't know what to say to him. She could threaten him all she wanted to but they both knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll recommend you for Blackgate," her words were quiet but they seemed to hit the mark as the Joker's next reply seemed to fall short of his lips and he was silent. "I'll tell them you're sane and you'll go to prison. They'll put you on death row and you'll swap the padded walls of your old cell for a private kennel with a glass wall. Do you understand me?"

The man on the end of the line cleared his throat loudly and sighed, "Are you…um, are you _thre__**at**__ening _me Jester?"

"No," she answered slowly, "I don't make threats, I make promises. **Do you understand me**?"

Again Gotham's most wanted man was silent. "It's nice to see the fire returning Jester," she could hear him licking his lips. The thought of his tongue running over the uneven skin made her physically turn away from the cars before her to stare at the bricks that made the hospital. "It's nice to see a little of the old you."

The harsh cold of paranoia suddenly closed in around her as the sirens behind her echoed in stereo in both of her ears. Turning sharply to peer at each vehicle carefully Jess tried to calm herself down, "Where are you?"

A long sigh. "Now now Jester, you just threatened to send me to prison. So why would I wanna tell you where I was, hmm?"

"What am I wearing?"

"Huh?"

"I said what am I wearing?" her voice shook with anticipation.

"Oh come now Jester…if I told you th_aa__**t**_ you'd be very _**very **_upset with meee…but I must say, as much as I love my line of work and the carnage that surrounds me, I think it's safe to say that the blood on your hands doesn't suit you,"

As the squeal of tyres split through the air Jess turned to watch the dark car speed across the main street on the other side of the parking lot and James' phone went dead. Looking at the small device in her hand she became aware of the dark crimson smudges staining her skin and clothes. He'd been watching her.

------

Running her hands over her skin Jess felt her whole being uncoil as the constant stream of hot water poured over her. The steam in the shower seemed to clear her lungs and her head and the image of James faded with the ever decreasing red on her hands. Reaching past the patterned curtain into the cold of the bathroom she felt blindly for the familiar shampoo bottle. As her slick fingers walked their way through the air the sensitive tips came into contact with something unfamiliar; leather.

Pulling her hand back into the safety of the shower Jess pulled the rubbery sheet around her and frowned at the leather-clad man before her.

"Who the hell are you?"

The guy didn't answer, instead he lunged at her and pulled her over the side of the tub and onto the floor before punching her in the face. As she struggled to defend herself he ripped the robe from the back of the door and threw it at her. Jess stared at the unfamiliar man and pulled the pink material around her wet body stumbling from torn curtain. The man grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her through the doorway into the bedroom, forcing her towards the open window and out onto the fire escape.

Once on the ground Jess tried to wriggle from the man's grip but to know avail. This situation was all too familiar to her and she didn't really care to repeat the recent past as she was forced into the back of a limousine. The man didn't join her and as she pushed her wet hair from her face she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Hello, Doctor Cunningham,"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use the Joker, Harley/Hearleen, Bruce/Batman or any other places or characters belonging to DC Comics.

Go check out the Joker Blogs on You Tube, they're doing clothes now.

------

**Denial **

The feeling of soft fingertips walking over his bare stomach was enough to slowly rouse the Joker from his half-hearted sleep. It wasn't often he slept and he had found that recently he was napping with one eye open; constantly waiting for something or someone to find him.

Opening his smudged eyes he stared at the cracked ceiling above him before turning to glare at the pretty blonde beside him. Sighing he pushed her hand away from his skin and the blue in her eyes faded slightly.

"Urgh," he groaned sitting upright and slipping his boxers back over his thighs.

"Oh Puddin' can't we just lay together for a while?" Harley draped her arm around his shoulder and stroked the back of his neck.

"I have things to do," he shrugged the girl's arm away and stood up, hastily redressing before making his way to the door. Pulling his tie up to his collar he turned to face the deflated woman. Her head was bowed and she nervously picked at the skin around her fingernails. Plucking a roll of bank notes from his pants he screwed a couple into a ball and tossed them onto the dirty mattress in front of her. "Go buy something…_smart_."

"Huh?"

"A suit or something. I have a job for you…_sweethea__**rt**_," he grinned slyly.

"_A job?_ What job?"

"All in good time. Just get some clothes,"

As he disappeared into the darkness she was left alone staring at the small bundles of green on the sheets. What did he mean by smart? Why did she need a suit? Slowly smoothing the notes against her thigh she sighed. She guessed she would be shopping alone, especially since James had disappeared. I wasn't like the kid to be so long away from his boss and Harley kinda wondered if everything was ok. It was very rare the Joker told her anything and she had learned the hard way not to ask.

Pulling herself across the dishevelled bedding the young woman collected her clothes before beginning to dress and finally pull her bleached-blonde hair into pigtails either side of her head. Tilting her head slightly she grinned like Cheshire cat before being reminded of her role in the Joker's life.

"Are you ready yet?" his voice was deep and low.

The smile vanished from her face and the naked eyes of self hatred stared back at her. She hated it when he ordered her around, he reminded her of her father and that wasn't good. It was at times like these when she wondered what the Hell she was doing with him. It was times like these when she wondered if it was too late to turn back. But just before reality kicked in he would always reaffirm her need for him. He would smile, beckon her over or sometimes he would simply look at her. That was all she wanted, all she ever wanted, him to look at her. She wanted him to look at her in the same way he looked at Jess. She wanted to see the Joker for what he really was, and she wanted to cure him.

Turning back to her empty eyes Harley cleared her throat and started out into the darkness.

------

"Excuse me? Can I help you ma'am?" the guard called to her as she nervously crossed the large reception.

"No, I'm expected," not even turning to look at the man Harley kept walking.

"I'm sorry but you can't just walk in, you have to sign in and I will make sure…."

"No I'm the one that's sorry. I have a very tight schedule to keep and I don't have time to be signing forms and waiting around for you to tell Mr Fox that I am here!"

"Mr Fox?" the man frowned.

"Sighing sharply Harley spun to face him, "Yes Mr Fox, Lucius Fox! I have a few microchip samples for him. Lifting the black leather briefcase in her hand she clicked the metal catches and pulled it open. Inside the case was row after row of tiny computer chips, each wrapped in small a small polythene bag. "Anything else?"

"Ok, but I really do need to ask you to sign in before I can let you into the building. The majority of the workforce are absent thanks to the Joker, I didn't really expect there to be any visitors…especially at this time of night," the man took a clipboard from beneath the desk and handed Harley a pen.

Glancing quickly at the fake ID pinned to her lapel she forged a signature and copied the name. "Is that it?" she smiled.

"I just need you to pass your case through here," the guard motioned to a large x-ray machine.

Suddenly all her blood seemed to rush to her head as her ears began to pound and her face began to feel extremely hot. Never the less she carefully placed the briefcase onto the small conveyor belt and hoped to God that the Joker had been telling the truth. As the bag passed through the strips into the heart of the machine Harley stared intently at the guard's face.

"Is there something wrong officer?" Harley noted the change in the guard's facial expression.

"Oh, no ma'am. Nothing to worry about, can you open it again for me please?"

Willing her hands to stop shaking she moved towards the case, "Of course."

"Can you empty the contents of the case onto the counter please," he said slowly as he pushed a couple of the chips with his night stick. "it's nothing really, I just need to make sure of everything in the case, what with there being a lot of technology in there!"

Harley laughed and ordered the small bags one by one onto the counter before stepping away to allow the guard a closer look. "Is that all?" she chirped.

The man gently picked up the case and turned it over in his hands before placing it back on the side and nodding at Harley, "You can put it all back. It's fine, thanks."

------

"Wine?"

Jess pulled her bathrobe tighter around her body and pressed her thighs together, it was safe to say that she certainly hadn't expected to be dragged from her apartment in the middle of the night and felt more than a little vulnerable. Shaking her head she turned to stare out of the darkened window at the passing dimming lamp posts.

"You know, Doctor, I've read a lot about you recently," the bearded man removed his wide-brimmed hat and placed it beside him on the leather seat. "about how you've been thrust into the limelight of Gotham's law enforcement, and about how they don't believe your story."

"Huh?" Jess turned quickly to look at him.

"Your story about the Joker,"

"Story?"

Smiling the man offered her the wine again, this time by pushing the champagne flute into her hands. "I'm sorry, maybe we should start over? Doctor, I am…"

"I know who you are Mr Carlotti. I also know what you do for a living,"

The gangster raised an eyebrow, "The majority of Gotham knows what I do for a living Doctor."

"And yet you still walk around owning half of the city,"

"Please Doctor, I am a legitimate businessman,"

"Of course you are, that's why you abducted me from my apartment in the middle of the night," Jess sneered quietly.

"I knew I was right about you Doctor," Carlotti smiled. "I knew you were woman after my own heart…strong. You'd be forgiven for giving up after your recent history."

Running her hand over the drying strands of hair and moving them from her eyes Jess yawned. Glancing at the front of the Limo she tried to see the time.

"It's almost 3:30am. We're just in time for the wind down," he motioned to the towering structure to his right- Wayne Enterprises. "See how different things look when the lights go out?"

"What do you mean?" Jess frowned, straining to see the looming building.

"Wayne Enterprises is the main cog in this city. It is a very large an influential firm. A lot of fingers in a lot of pies; just like me. Bruce Wayne comes baring gifts for a beautiful woman and he is seen as a wonderful playboy millionaire. A gentleman. However, I try to give a woman gifts," he lifted his own glass, "and I'm automatically deemed to be plotting some mastermind crime. Can you tell me where's the sense in that?"

Jess peered at the ever rising bubbles in her glass and smiled nervously, "I don't know."

"I know why. It's because Mr Wayne can do no wrong. He has never had to work a day in his life for the money he has. I on the other hand, well I have a much different life story. I grew up in New York City running around the streets with my pants trailing in the gutter until I was tall enough to grow into them. It took me three years to prove to the family that I was worth employing, a further ten years to be given any job worth doing. After that I lived for another twenty years in the shadow of Maroni who in turn lived in Falcone's shadow. But my patience seemed to pay off, especially after your, what should I call him? Your patient? After he tore Gotham to pieces the city was mine for the taking. He single handedly took out all of the competition and then Batman removed him from the equation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…?"

"Now the Joker is running free again my business interests are under threat. He's going to try and take back the city but I am not going to go down with out a fight. I need to make the first move, get the upper hand. He's a very crafty man and by no means should he be underestimated,"

"What do I have to do with this?"

"You my dear are an instrumental part in the whole thing. I told you I had read a lot about you, I've also seen a lot of you on the TV. A lot of the both of you," he finished his glass of wine and urged Jess to the same before refilling both glasses. "There is a debate in the mind of Gotham Doctor Cunningham and your relationship with the Joker is the subject."

"Relationship?" she recoiled slightly.

"Hmm, perhaps that was too strong a term? Perhaps I should have the Joker's relationship with you?"

"Excuse me?"

Carlotti lifted a small remote control from the panel in the door and pressed 'play'. A small TV flickered into life, lighting up the rear of the Limo. Jess watched as the surprisingly clear black and white images played over and over.

"Do you see?"

"I fell," Jess confirmed as she watched herself hit the floor of the seven-eleven.

"Did you? Watch more closely…do you see now?"

Jess leaned forward slightly and concentrated on the flickering image in front of her. There was Batman, there was the Joker. The Joker landing on the shelving and falling to the floor. What the hell?

"Wait! What was…?" she watched as Carlotti slowed the film and pointed to the screen.

"See how he panics? Do you see how he shelters you? How many times has he saved you Doctor?"

Jess stared at the screen as the sight of the Joker kicking her to the floor repeated itself over and over again. If she had wondered about it before, it had been confirmed now. All the times they had spoken in the asylum. All the times she had thought about him, knowingly or not…there was something. Something that had been denied since their private sessions in Arkham. Something that was wrong, very wrong. But sitting watching him shelter her from the blast she began to understand why she wasn't dead. She realised why he'd sent the kid…the Joker…he was…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I have no rights to use any characters belonging to DC Comics.

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you all understood the ending. I know there was no real need to leave it hanging like I did but it was what Jess was thinking, not a narrative.

------

**Sleep Tight**

Closing the car door behind her Jess turned to look back at the half open window.

"Think about what I said Doctor. It could prove very profitable for both of us," the window slid up to the doorframe and Jess was left standing alone on the sidewalk.

Tapping the small white card with her finger she started back into her apartment building. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to just do what was asked of her? It seemed that everyone in Gotham thought the same thing, that she knew where the Joker was and that they could offer her a great deal if she turned him in. First the police were after him, then Batman and now Carlotti had offered to pay her handsomely for the man. She would have been lying if she hadn't been tempted but the truth was she didn't know anything about him. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

Staring up at the fire escape Jess sighed. She was going to have to climb back up…in her bathrobe. God, she hoped nobody saw her. Jumping to grab the bottom rung of the ladder she pulled the structure down and began ascending the steps towards her bedroom.

The warmth of her apartment filtered through the fluffy fabric of her robe as she slammed her window shut behind her. Sitting on the sill she gazed at the printed number in her hand. It was a local office number. Flicking the card from her grip she didn't watch it flutter to the carpet, instead she rested her head on the glass and stared half heartedly at the dirty street below.

This was all she had now; Gotham and it's filth. She had no job, for the time being at least, and no family except for her Aunt and Uncle. She was in all honesty alone. She had moved to Gotham with the hope of establishing herself as a credible psychologist. She had been so enthusiastic and driven in the beginning, but now…well now she was different. Max had stripped away her fight and desire. She was left feeling without; without anything that she recognised about herself. The Joker had been right when he said he preferred her the way she was to begin with. She agreed with him. She had started with so and had resigned herself to watching it all slip through her fingers until she had nothing what so ever.

Sighing Jess turned away from the city and towards her bed. There was no real point in slipping between the sheets, she knew she wouldn't sleep. It was very rare that she did. She wasn't the person she used to be. She didn't know what to do now, didn't know what it was that she wanted. Everything that she did want she was constantly being told she couldn't have. She wanted to go back to her job but they told her no. She wanted to go to her family's graves but yet again she was told no. And now, to make things harder, the only thing in the world that she didn't want was being shoved down her throat at every turn.

Lifting her brush to her hair she sat before her mirror and began pulling the paddle through her damp hair. Flicking the switch n her hairdryer she began to blow the warmth across the neck causing her hair to billow slightly behind her. The heat was comforting and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. What was she going to do?

Coughing slightly she allowed her head fall back and opened her eyes to the wall above the mirror. Suddenly she became aware of something unfamiliar in the room. Her eyes flicked their attention to the mirror and the looming dark figure standing behind her,

"What the hell?!" she gasped, dropping the hairdryer. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a moment," Batman rasped. "I saw them take you."

Placing the dryer on the table Jess spun to face him, "You saw them take me? So why didn't you help me?"

"I wanted to see what they wanted,"

"What they wanted? They could have killed me," Jess frowned, "and you already knew what they wanted."

Batman turned to face the window, "Carlotti isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing."

"I don't doubt that, but I don't know what…"

"What did he offer you?"

"Huh?"

"He didn't threaten you. He must have offered you a deal," he inspected the window frame. She didn't answer. Turning back to her he clicked a small device from his utility belt and held it out in front of himself. "I want you to take this."

Jess looked at the small pebble-like item and turned back to her mirror, "What is it?"

"A panic button,"

"Panic button? Why would I need a panic button?" Jess shrugged.

Batman paused. "Carlotti's patience wont last forever. If he doesn't get what he wants you'll need this," Batman placed the black button on the foot of the bed. "You'll need to watch your back."

"Ha, I've been through worse…I'll be…"

"It's not a request,"

Nodding slowly, Jess looked through the mirror at Batman's eyes. They were deadly serious. "I know but I honestly…."

"They're watching you. They'll continue to watch you until they get to him. You can't back out of this,"

"I didn't agree to anything," Jess corrected him, spinning in her seat.

"You didn't have to agree. It's all about time. If you don't make a deal they will follow you. You will give them what they want eventually and then…"

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to go out of my way to go find the Joker? Honestly, do you think I want to see him?"

"It's not about you, it's about him. The whole country is nervous. Like I said before, you're the only link to him. The Mob found you and gave you an option. Regardless of what you do, where you go, people will still associate you with that man. You will always be the Joker's doctor,"

Jess sat silently, her response caught in her throat. Turning her face away she tried to push away the image of her ex-patient curled around her. "What can I do?" she shook her head slowly. "How can I stop all this?"

"You can't. You can only hope the Joker makes a mistake. Hope that he shows his cards before you get in too deep. Stick with Bruce Wayne,"

Jess glared at him, "What?"

"If you stick with him the public will begin to accept you,"

"Begin to accept me? Are you out of your mind? They'll think I'm using him, I can't do that!"

"Then you'll have to make the first step towards your future. The climax is inevitable. Someone _will_ find the Joker. But _you_ have the choice of who gets to him first,"

"I can't. I told you I can't go back to him. Especially if I'm setting him up, he'll kill me!"

"No he wont,"

"How do you know that? Just because he protected me before…if I was him I know what I would do,"

Batman frowned, "What would you do?"

"I," Jess paused, floundering, "I just…if I were him and I found out that I had been betrayed I would…"

"You **will** be the one to set the ball rolling. No-one else can get close to him, it's inevitable,"

Jess lowered her eyes. She knew he was right. But knowing it didn't make it any easier.

------

'Cli-ck'

Harley grinned as the image on the cell phone froze and she tilted her head to the side. He was going to be happy with her. Leaning back on her heels she gazed at her handy work before turning to the unconscious man tied securely to the office chair. It had been hard work for her. She was hardly the strongest person alive, in fact the only thing she'd really had going for her was her agility and smile. The old man had put up a good fight but it had simply come down her speed and suppleness. Knocking him out was the only way she could stop him raising the alarm.

Turning back to the disassembled briefcase the bleached-blonde woman smoothed the lining back into place and flicked the small switch under the desk. Listening for the dim beep she clicked send on her phone and the image disappeared through the night to her lover. He was going to be so happy with her. She had done everything he had asked of her and managed to subdue Lucius Fox in the process. He hadn't actually asked her to do that but she knew he would be proud of her, especially when they announced in on the news.

Clicking the case closed Harley skipped towards the chair and kicked the man across the room to the wall. Leaning close to him she kissed his forehead softly and pinned a Joker card to his lapel.

"Sleep tight!"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Joker or any other characters associated with DC Comics.

------

**WITH A BUMP**

Pushing the case through the small gap in the fence Harley smiled to herself. Her stomach was alive with butterflies and she could hardly contain herself as she slid headfirst into the abandoned fair ground. Sliding the wooden boards back together she giggled quietly to herself. Joker was going to be so pleased with her, she just knew it.

Glancing up at the Ferris wheel she knew she was being watched. The Joker had goons spread all over the derelict park and she knew exactly why. He was expecting visitors. After all, the fair was hardly an imaginative hide out but the young psychiatrist had figured hiding wasn't really what he was aiming for. He wasn't stupid, he knew no matter where he was Batman would find him eventually. Like he'd told her, sometimes it's best to do exactly what they would expect of you…that way, they never actually know what you're thinking. She hadn't quite understood what he'd meant at the time but after thinking it over for a while she'd figured that hiding here was like hiding in plain sight. They would search the whole city before checking the obvious place!!

"Haha!" she skipped across the worn wooden boards outlining the ghost train and jumped off into the long grass behind the ride. Swinging the briefcase beside her she felt her childhood wrap around her as the sounds of distant memories filled her head. Her parents had taken her to the fair when she was small and she could remember the bustle of the people around her. The music of the rides had urged her to dance and she could still smell the hotdogs and donuts as she passed the derelict stands. She missed the innocence of her youth. It hadn't lasted long but there had been times when everything had been forgiven and she loved her father for the good times they had shared. The fair had been one of those times.

Running her fingers along the peeling paint adorning the funhouse she lowered her head and sighed. In some respects she still felt like that child. Revelling in the good moments and clinging to the belief that everything would be ok in the end. All she had ever done was her best, but even she knew that some times that just hadn't been enough. Sometimes people would want just that little extra from her, and she had been willing to give it.

Things had changed. In the recent months she had grown to realise that people generally didn't want her, they only wanted what she could give them. The Joker was different though. He was worth all the strain and agony. She wanted more than ever for him to want her but deep in her heart she knew he didn't. Even so, when he did come to her she was grateful. For the first time in her life she was craving the attention instead of shying away from it. She wanted him more than anything…she needed him. And even though he never said it she knew that he needed her, in some way. All she needed was the time to make him realise how useful she was. It had started with his escape from Arkham and now he had asked her to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises she felt the doctor's absence was paying off.

In all honesty Harley couldn't understand why he was so interested in the woman. Were they _really_ so different? At first she had thought he just found her attractive but now it was apparent there was more to it than that. Running her fingers through her hair she moved her palm down over her throat. All she wanted was for him to touch her…touch her without force.

Imagining her touch belonged to her lover Harley thought about the last time he had come to her. She had learned very quickly not to try an initiate anything between them and much like her father he didn't appreciate any pleas for release or even guidance. Much of the time it was easier just grit her teeth and bear the pain as the Joker gave himself to her. He was hardly a careful lover, often pulling and pushing her into whatever position he wanted without any thought for her satisfaction. She didn't really mind his methods but sometimes, when he forgot himself, he would run his fingers over her spine and she would feel the heat of his breath on her skin as he would lean closer to her. In those few moments she would mentally will him to press his lips against her body but he never did.

"He wants to see you," the gruff voice startled Harley and she spun sharply to face the clown-masked man. Smiling she handed the case to the goon's outstretched hand and stepped into the funhouse. "He's not in there."

"Huh?" Harley stared into the dark cylinder in front of her before turning back towards the clown. "Where is he?"

Turning back towards the fairground the goon simply pointed towards the far end of the overgrown plot. Flicking her hair behind her Harley skipped out into the grass and pushed her way through the littered remnants of the fairground.

------

Growling quietly to himself the Joker ran the tip of his finger over the edge of his knife and turned to the bound man on the floor. Tapping his foot his sighed and paced towards the desk. Slamming the knife into the wood he turned back towards the doorway and waited for the distant footsteps to reach the room.

"I did it!" Harley beamed as she burst into the room.

Raising his eyebrows the Joker tossed a small card at her, "I know."

"Huh?" she watched as the card fluttered to the floor, landing face up at her feet. Her heart missed a beat as the black and white Joker stared back at her and she raised her head to check where her beloved was standing. "I don't…"

"What _exaaa**ct**ly _did you hope to achieve? Hmm?" the Joker strode across the dusty floorboards to stand beside the suited man on the floor.

"What do you mean?" she was a little confused. "I don't understand."

Kicking the man sharply in the ribs Joker rolled his hostage over to face her. Harley's heart leapt into her throat and she felt her lungs contract almost stopping her breathing entirely. Lucius Fox.

"Oh? You seem surprised! What? _Did you **really** think I would let you go alooo**ne**_?"

Harley didn't know what to say to him, "I, I…."

The Joker laughed to himself, "It was a good idea in principal sweetheart. But ah…you see, leaving him there like that would have given the game away. And I just can't let you do that Honey!"

"I just thought…"

"You see now there you go…thinking...**again**!" he spun to face her before marching across the space between them and grabbing the lapel of her jacket. "How many times will I have to tell you? HUH?"

As she was forced back through the doorway Harley's hands instinctively clung to the Joker's forearms. Staring at his face she tried to defend herself, "I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy. You always say that…"

Her words were cut short as he struck her across the face. Silencing her pain she turned her eyes to the floor as he pushed her backwards sharply. Tripping over her own feet she slammed into the wall before sliding to the floor. Feeling the tears welling up she turned away from him knowing that he wasn't done with her yet.

Suddenly her head was pulled back and his breath was on her face. "I know your intentions are…_aadmirable_. But I suggest that you stop trying to _impr__**ess**_ me! Cos let's face it baby, it's never going to work."

"But…" she whimpered. "I just wanna…"

"I just wanna, I just wanna…**I just wanna nothing!**" he pressed his fingers around her throat. "You don't even realise what you did. You know all the times she defended you I told her she was wrong, but she's right about you. You have no idea what's good for you do you?"

"Ah," she tried to wriggle away from his grip.

"See! Even now, you don't know when you're beaten. Tell me Harley, what do I have to do to you to make you understand?"

"Nothing," she gasped. "Nothing."

"_Really_?" he cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Because I'm thinking maybe I should have cut you when I had the chance."

Harley's eyes widened as she remembered the knife pressed against her face. "If that's what…"

Growling angrily the Joker slammed her head against the wall. "You're never going to learn! One day, you might just get what's coming to you!"

As he stood up and walked away from her she held her hand to her head and looked at the fresh blood on her fingers. She thought he would be happy.

"You should be grateful that she cares about you," he growled over his shoulder. "_cos if she didn't_…"

The injured woman watched as he slammed the door leaving her alone. Pulling her knees to her chest slowly she contemplated what he had said. Was Jess Cunningham the only she wasn't dead? That couldn't be right. If he really wanted to kill her he would have done so by now. That bitch couldn't have that much control over him…_could she_?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I have no rights regarding any characters belonging to DC Comics.

------

**DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND**

"Sir?" Alfred pressed the volume button on the remote and turned back towards his employer. "I think you should watch this."

Sitting up slowly Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and stared wearily at the flickering TV screen. As the volume increased the smooth voice that met his ears encouraged the millionaire to sit upright.

"My name is Lucius Fox, I am a technical advisor at Wayne Enterprises. I am a pawn in the scheme of industry and I am being made an example of,"

Bruce leaned forward and frowned with concern. As the screen flickered the camera turned away from his friend and focused on the all too familiar dark eyes of the Joker.

"Now I have your attention I just want to say that I have made my move. Now it's time for you to make yours. Oh, and I ah…I suggest you do it quickly," the camera moved unsteadily away from the villain and panned across an empty wall to a bucket balanced precariously on top of a metal bar. As the camera refocused Bruce noted the small trigger beneath the bar and the slow yet constant stream of sand falling into the bucket. "Time's running out!"

No sooner had the news bulletin ended than Bruce was half dressed. "Alfred, I need…" he started.

"I've already done it sir. There's a copy on this disk," the butler held up a minidisk and nodded. "But don't you think you should be making an appearance at Wayne Tower?"

"I need to find him Alfred. The Joker will kill him,"

"Sir, forgive me for saying so but I don't think he's planning to kill him just yet. I think perhaps Mr Fox has a purpose other than getting your attention,"

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow I doubt the video was for your benefit," Alfred noted the look of confusion on Bruce's face. "The Joker likes to make examples of people. Harvey Dent for example. If you remember correctly Master Wayne, the Joker encouraged Gotham to eliminate one of your lawyers before he was locked in Arkham."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember why?"

"Because he knew I was Bat…wait, do you think he knows?"

"Perhaps. That would explain the direct attack on Lucius Fox. Maybe he believes that he can flush Batman out by taking Mr Fox hostage?"

Bruce turned away and sighed, "You may be right Alfred. He could be doing this to test me. Like the explosion at the seven-eleven. He's planning something."

"I don't doubt that for a moment sir, but at this point in time you have other things to worry about," he handed his employer an invitation. "You have to escort Dr Cunningham to the ball this evening. If you don't show up people will begin to ask questions."

"I'm sure they will understand Alfred. Surely I'm not the only person to have seen this?" he nodded to the small disk now lying on the bed.

"But if you don't attend and Batman goes to Lucius, you'll have achieved nothing but you will have confirmed what he thinks he already knows,"

Bruce sighed. He knew his friend was right but he couldn't just leave Lucius on the back burner, he had to do something.

"Don't worry sir. I'll start analysing the footage for you. Even the Joker can't expect Batman to find him in a day, he enjoys the game Sir. He'll have allowed enough time for him to get his kicks,"

Nodding Bruce sighed, "I hope so."

------

Jess closed the door and walked back through the lounge to her bedroom holding the white box to her chest. Dropping the box to the bed she pulled the lid from it and gazed at the green fabric laying lazily inside. Smiling to herself lifted the dress to her body, allowing the thin sheets of tissue paper to fall to her feet. Turning to the mirror she held the material to her figure and turned to the side slightly, admiring herself for a moment. Humming quietly to herself she laid the dress out on the bed before sitting at her dresser and beginning to organise her make up before her.

Dabbing her foundation onto a sponge Jess slowly swept the cream over her face. Blending the colour evenly she tried to minimise the appearance of her healing scar. As the dark line gradually faded she tilted her face from side to side in the light, watching how the slightly raised edges of the wound cast shadows over her cheek. Sighing she placed the sponge back down on the dresser and ran her fingertip over her scar. The stitches were still visible and it bothered her. She felt her heart sink in her chest as she imagined the other guests at the benefit. It wasn't going to be like the hospital she actually cared what these people thought of her.

Lowering her eyes she gazed at her selection of eye shadows and lipsticks. It wasn't often she wore make up and to be honest she wasn't entirely sure which shades of either product she should use. Gently dusting powder over her face she decided on a pale gold for her eyes and a simple nude gloss for her lips.

Staring at her reflection the psychologist felt something click in her mind. She could imagine the Joker sitting like this, looking at his scars and wondering how to make them acceptable. Turning away from herself she dropped her towel to the carpet and slipped the dress over her head carefully. She could understand why he wore his make up, not to cover the scars as she was doing. No, his make up was a weapon. He used it to force people to stare at him. He was protecting himself by enforcing the inevitable.

Pulling the band from her hair she slowly combed through the knots before allowing the loose curls to fall around her face. All in all she was quite happy with the way she looked. Slipping her feet into a pair of leather stilettos she made her way to the window and peered out at the waiting car. He was already here and she was nervous.

'Knock knock'

Breathing deeply Jess smoothed her dress over her thighs and opened the door, "Hi."

"Wow," Bruce breathed as he cast his eyes over the dress he had paid for. "You look wonderful."

Jess smiled nervously, not quite believing him, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

Jess nodded and pulled the door closed behind her. "I'm really nervous," she laughed as Bruce walked with her down to the car.

"There's no need to be nervous Doctor, I'll take care of you," he smiled broadly.

------

"Hi," the blonde smiled sweetly.

"Well hello there Miss," the doorman cast his eyes over her red dress and smiled. "Can I see your invitation?"

"Sure, I just have to find it," she began rummaging through a small clutch purse before the man suddenly fell at her feet. "Ooops," the woman smiled. "Guess I wont be needing my invitation then?"

She watched as two dark clothed men dragged the unconscious man away to a waiting car and another took his place at the door before nodding at her.

Pulling a cellphone from the clutch purse she pressed a key and simply said, "We're in."

------

"Here, I have a gift for you," Bruce took a large velvet box from beneath the seat and placed it in her hands.

Jess smiled at him, "Oh you didn't have to. The dress was enough!"

Bruce smiled, "It's only hired for this evening but if you like it you can keep it."

Jess didn't know what to say. Opening the small clasp she lifted the lid of the box and felt her breath catch in her throat, "Oh my Lord."

"Do you like it?"

She was lost for words so simply nodded before lifting the ice-white chain of stones from the velvet backing.

"Here, let me help you put it on," Bruce took the necklace from her and waited for her to pull her hair away from her neck. Lifting the chain over her head he laid it on her chest and carefully fastened the tiny clasp at the back. "It suits you."

Allowing her hair to fall back into place Jess tried to catch her breath. "Thank you so much," she almost coughed running her fingers over the stones. "It's beautiful!"

"Well it is now," he smiled as she turned to face him. Gazing at his companion he suddenly turned to peer at the highlighted building beside them. "We're here."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.

------

**THE UNINVITED**

"Wow," Jess breathed as she took in the massive ballroom before her.

"Nice, isn't it?" Bruce noted the sheer amazement on his date's face.

"Nice? No, it's amazing. I've never been anywhere like this before. Thank you,"

"Thank you? For what?"

"For asking me to accompany you. I just can't believe that I'm…here," Jess shook her head. "I never…"

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you're here," he touched her lightly on the hip as he slid his arm behind her. "Drink?"

"Ah, sure," Jess followed him to the large white bar at the side of the room and smiled as he ordered champagne. "I think the only time I've ever had champagne was when I graduated from college."

"It's best to drink before everyone starts asking the questions," Bruce leaned towards her slightly, "like how I run the business, and my fortune etcetera."

Jess raised her eyebrows, "Does it bother you?"

"Bruce frowned a little, "Not really but it does get boring after a while. I'm looking forward to having a normal conversation tonight."

Jess glanced at her shoes, "Well, I don't know about normal but I'll try not to bore you."

Bruce smiled with closed lips, "I don't think there's any chance of that happening."

His companion felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and was grateful when the bartender presented Bruce with the drinks he had ordered. She turned to face the room and tried to count the guests. The room was quite busy and she figured that Bruce had purposely intended on arriving when they did. As she watched the mingling people Jess wondered exactly what the benefit ball was for. Whichever charity was hosting it was probably going to be making a hell of a lot of money from the people in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled as Bruce handed her a flute of champagne. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well….we're I'm supposed to greet everyone and say how grateful I am that I was invited and you're supposed to just stand with me,"

"Oh,"

Bruce shrugged, "We just walk around listening to everyone talking about us. That's generally how things go at these occasions. Pretty plain sailing if you can take the gossip and not so discrete glances."

"I'm used to those," she laughed following him towards a small group of people.

"Here," once again Bruce slid his arm around her waist and gently guided her into the group. "I'd like you all to meet Dr Jessica Cunningham. She's a psychologist up at Arkham."

The group turned to her and smiled.

"Doctor,"

"Doctor Cunningham, hello,"

"Hi," Jess nodded in response to their greetings.

"So," Bruce began abruptly, "How are things in New York?"

A grey-suited man turned to face him completely and began recounting how his business was losing money and that he had been forced to launch an investigation into the losses. Jess watched as Bruce nodded and smiled before asking basic questions then shaking the man's hand and guiding her away into the centre of the room.

"I see what you mean," Jess raised her eyebrows.

"These people don't know how to be human. All they know is business. But I suppose that's the reason for these 'little' get togethers. They use charity as a front when it's really only ever a networking strategy," he sighed. Turning to her he tilted his head slightly. "Did you hear them as we walked away?"

"Kind of,"

"We're the talk of the town Doctor,"

"Ha, I've been the talk of the town for weeks now,"

"I know. Maybe now they'll start talking about this instead of what has happened to you," Bruce knocked back his drink and peered into his glass. "Another drink?"

Jess frowned, looking at her half full flute, "I haven't finished this one."

"I'll get us another, are you ok to wait here?" he held her elbows lightly.

Pouting slightly she smiled, "Sure."

"Get some food," Gotham's most eligible bachelor nodded towards the long white-draped tables surrounding the large stone fountain in the centre of the room.

Jess nodded and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Taking a deep breath she turned to survey the room. She could hardly believe that a building like this would be built in Gotham. The pillar lined walls were immensely grand and decorated with vine leaves and other foliage. If she hadn't seen the outside of the building she would have thought she was standing in a cathedral. It was so beautiful. Glancing at the ceiling she watched at the soft swathes of linen moved in the almost non-existent breeze.

Edging her way towards the food laden tables Jess smiled and nodded at the other guests who each in turn responded by smiling. She knew they were talking about her. Or more to the point, her scar.

Slipping her clutch purse under her arm she slowly slid a china plate from the pile and began to pluck various pieces of food from the large platters. She wasn't really hungry but if Bruce was to keep insisting that he replenish her glass every two minutes she figured she ought to eat something. The last thing she wanted to do was get drunk.

Suddenly a shot rang through the room and Jess felt the plate she had been holding smash over her feet. Turning towards the sound she felt her heart stop as people started running towards the walls for safety. As the scene emptied in front of her she watched what must have been twenty clown-masked men force their way into the room. Eagerly looking for Bruce she clung to the table behind her and silently begged God for an explanation. Why did this always happen to her?

Bruce stood halfway between the bar and herself but she knew he wouldn't come to her as another shot rang in her ears and she instinctively sank to her knees.

The masked men took places equidistant from one another and starting pushing people to the floor before emptying their pockets and wallets. This was unbelievable, just unbelievable. Jess knelt silently watching as the various guests started crying and begging the criminals to leave them alone. That was when it happened. The voice was like alarm bell in her ears.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I thought you might miss me but I never imagined that you would go to all this trouble just for me!" the purple suited man strode slowly down the small staircase into the room closely followed by a blonde in a long red dress.

"No," Jess whispered.

As the Joker moved around the room picking food from people's plates he waved his double-edged knife around in front of himself. "You know," he coughed between bites, "this reminds me of something! Do you need this?" he pulled a purse from a woman's hand and quickly rummaged trough it before tossing it behind him. Person after person he pulled their belongings from their hands and necks before throwing them carelessly around the room. "The only thing missing is the _**Batman**_! Huh, _guess he's busy_!"

Jess watched as Bruce attempted to take a few steps towards her before being pushed to the floor by one of the clowns, "GET DOWN PRETTY BOY!"

The Joker turned sharply to watch the commotion before narrowing his eyes and walking towards her date. "Well now, what _do _we have here? Bru**ce** W_**ay**__ne_. Well hello there Mr Wayne. _Did you get my note_?" he licked his lips dramatically. "I wasn't sure. You see, _you didn't write baa__**ck**_."

Bruce peered up at him from beneath the clown's shoe. The Joker nodded and the goon removed his foot before dragging Bruce to his feet.

"You should be in Arkham!" a middle aged man dared to growl at the criminal.

Tilting his head to the side the Joker pushed Bruce out of the way and stared at the man gravely. "And you should be quiet. What is it with you people? You just never seem to know what's good for you," he turned to Harley. "Guess you're not the only one Honey!"

Jess frowned as Harley turned away from the man she apparently loved. That wasn't the Harley she remembered.

"You don't scare me you freak!" the man continued.

Frowning the Joker pursed his lips and turned slowly to face the man again, "Yet again…you should be quiet!" He walked slowly towards the man tossing his knife from hand to hand, "Tell me sugar daddy, how do you want to die?"

"Leave him alone Joker," Bruce spoke calmly and Jess' heart leapt into her mouth. What the hell was he doing? "He's just scared."

"No…he's _no__**t**_," he shook his head and licked his lips quickly before clenching his jaw shut. Running his glove over the man's face he grabbed the back of his head and thrust the small blade into his stomach, quickly jerking his hand up into his ribcage. The man's mouth opened as he began to cough blood onto the Joker's chest. As his skin began to fade tears ran from his widened eyes and the Joker continued, "**Now** he's scared."

"STOP!" for a second Jess wondered who the hell had the guts to yell at her ex-patient before hearing herself continue. "Joker, stop."

As the almost lifeless body of the businessman fell into his wife's arms the Joker clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned slowly to face his next victim, "Again, why do you people insist on learning nothing from me? Huh?"

As he turned towards her Jess stood up and took a deep breath. From the corner of her eye she could see Bruce shaking his head. He was worried. She, however, wasn't. She wasn't worried at all. After all, if he wanted her dead she wouldn't be standing here now, right? As his eyes met with hers she saw the Joker falter. His threatening demeanour slipped and his dark expression lightened slightly as he took in the sight of her.

"Jester," she saw him mouth quietly. The tiniest smile flickered on his lips and then disappeared. "Doctor."

"Joker," she answered him boldly, knowing that all eyes were on her.

"Nice dress," he tilted his head to the side as pointed his bloody knife at her and waved it up and down. "How can you afford that on _your _wages?"

Clearing her throat Jess shook her head, "I can't. Bruce Wayne bought it for me."

The Joker stopped in his tracks and frowned at Bruce, "_You_ bought her _that_?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Ha! And yet you can't help your employees! I guess it's nice to know who your friends are in this town," he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head quickly. Turning back to her he prodded the corner of his mouth with his tongue and slid the blade of his knife between his finger and thumb, allowing the thick blood to drip from his glove. Circling her closely the Joker ran the edge of the blade over her bare shoulders. "Nice aaah, nice r_o__**ck**__**s**_," he slid the knife under the diamonds and winked at her. "I guess you're a celebrity now?"

Jess shook her head, "No."

"Really? But you're dating Bruce Wayne. How can you _not_ be a celebrity?" he whispered.

"I'm not dating him,"

"So ah, what's this?" he tugged at the precious stones with the knife and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm borrowing them,"

"_Borrowing_?"

"Yes," she stared at him.

"Oh, well that's ok then," grabbing the chain firmly the Joker pressed the blade against her neck and lowered his voice. "Then you wont mind if I take them."

Jess closed her eyes as the familiar rush of lightening struck her abdomen. Turning her face away from him she noted the expression on Harley's face. The girl wasn't happy and Jess knew why.

"She thinks I want you," she whispered unintentionally.

"Huh?"

Suddenly realising the words had been audible she turned back to the Joker, "Your girlfriend thinks that I want you."

A sly smile spread across his scarred lips, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Maybe you ought to tell _her_ that," she looked into his eyes then turned away. "Why don't you just kill me and have it over with?"

"Kill you? Now why would I wanna do that?"

"That's what you do, isn't it?" Jess suddenly became aware of her tongue running the length of her scar.

"Hmm," the Joker smiled. "I guess it's good that I found you Jester. I mean...before _they_ did."

Jess frowned, "_They_?"

He hummed in agreement, "Didn't you hear the news? That guy…you know, the one you shot? He died."

Suddenly the world came crashing down around her, "What?"

Tutting loudly he rolled his eyes, "As much as I hate to say it Jester, you're just like me now. _You're a muurdereeer_!"

"No," she tried to back away from him. "I didn't mean to…"

"I doesn't matter. They wont listen to your reasons. You're a wanted woman,"

"It was self defence!" she glanced at the people around her. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"_**I can help you**_," the Joker lowered his voice. "They'll be coming for you right now. In fact they're probably waiting for you outside. So what do you say we take a different route? Hmm?"

"_We_?"

Nodding the Joker pushed her sharply towards the main door and forced her out into the hall way. As she tried to pull away from him she peered over his shoulder back into the ballroom. She could just about see Bruce struggling to follow her. As the Joker forced her down the hallway the walls flashed red and blue. He was right, the police were here. Whether they had come for her or him she wasn't sure, either way she didn't really want to risk being arrested in front of the upper classes of Gotham.

Walking briskly in front of the Joker she heard the soft muffled voice of Commissioner Gordon behind her, "We need to find Doctor Jess Cunningham."

He was right, they were here for her. Suddenly all hell appeared to break loose behind them as gunfire echoed through the building and the Joker forced her forwards.

"Faster Jester!"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.

Quote "And here…we…go!" End quote.

------

**CROSSROADS**

"I'm sorry to rush you Jester but speed is kinda of the essence!" the Joker urged her through the fire escape. "Up!"

"This is insane! Do you really think we're going to get away?"

"_If you keep moving_, yeah!" he growled.

"Is he really dead?"

The Joker shook his head, "Why would I lie to you?"

"I," she glanced at him as he pushed her faster up the stairs, "I don't know."

Suddenly the door below them swung open, "**Up there**!"

Jess peered over the banister to see three police officers burst through the doorway.

"Go!" the Joker forced her forward and she fell to her knees.

"Agh!" she groaned as she kicked her shoes down the stairwell. Clutching at the wall she felt herself being dragged to her feet.

"Keep going up!"

"What are you doing?" she frowned.

"Helping you…_again_," the Joker stared blankly at her. "**Go**!"

Without another moment of hesitation she pulled the front of her dress into her fists and started up the stairs. He was helping her. She must be crazy, running away from the police…with him! Half tempted to give herself up she stopped and glance down at him. Slowly advancing up the stairs the Joker fired bullet after bullet from a semi automatic pistol, sending one of the pursuing officers headfirst over the banister. As the gun fell silent he ran up after her and hastily motioned for her to exit the fire escape onto the next floor.

Jess did as she was ordered and slipped through the next door onto the third floor. As he burst through after her a bullet imbedded itself in the wall beside her head.

"Jesus!" she gasped as the Joker grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway towards the end room.

Thrusting her through the door he quickly pulled her hair to the side and checked her for blood, nothing. "Stay in here!"

"What? Let me go, I can just go to them!"

"Ha!" he coughed. "Not now you can't!"

As he slammed the door she looked around herself. There was no way out other than the window. Pressing her face to the glass she tried to get a grip on the frame and pulled. She had to get out. As the window slowly moved upwards the cold night air washed over her body and she slipped through the gap onto the ledge outside. Clinging to the gaps in the large stones she prayed that she didn't fall and slowly edged her way along the side of the building towards a facing window on the opposite building. If she could just get enough courage she could probably jump the ledge. She balanced herself carefully and tried to judge whether or not she could land without falling down to the alley below when she was aware of the window beside her being dragged further open. Edging further away from the open the window she turned to see a blood-soaked Joker climbing out beside her.

"Keep going," he nodded.

"I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not, just keep moving,"

"Are they still coming?"

He didn't answer. Pulling his pistol from his jacket he cautiously reloaded and pressed his palm against her left cheek, pressing her right cheek against the wall. Jess' whole body jumped as three shots rang out beside her and the glass in the opposite window shattered. The Joker raised his eyebrows quickly and hurled the gun through the scarred pane causing the pieces of glass to fall from their frame to the tarmac below.

"I'll have to go first,"

Jess watched as he leapt from the ledge to the glass-littered ledge opposite them. Stepping down into the room he turned to her and beckoned her to him.

"I can't…I can't jump that far!"

"Yes you can," he leaned out onto the ledge. "It's not that far."

"_Not that far_?" Jess laughed. "I'm going to fall!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "If you fall, I'll catch you!"

Jess looked at his bloody face. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to protect her again? Of course she knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it. If she admitted it she would never be able to forget it.

Voices rang out from the window beside her and she panicked, they were here for her. She looked at the gap between herself and the Joker and then at her dress. There was no way she could make the jump with all this material around her legs.

"I need a knife!" she looked at him expectantly. "I need to cut my dress!"

No sooner had the words left her lips than his small flick knife was sailing towards her. Lifting her hand cautiously she gripped it tightly as it fell into her palm. Pulling the material taught to the side she tore at the dress with the blade and tugged at the tearing material. As the long swathe of fabric fell away she clicked the blade back into its case and tossed it back towards its owner. Lifting the fabric she tore it in two and wrapped it around her hands as a head slid through the open window to her left.

"Doctor Cunningham? Stay where you are! This is only going to make things worse," Gordon begged.

Jess shook her head, "I can't."

Closing her eyes briefly she pushed away from the wall and prayed that she would make it to the other side. As she felt herself fall her eyes opened and she watched as the Joker thrust his hand towards her. Gripping her wrist tightly he pulled her in through the broken window and pulled the material from her hands.

"It's not over yet, we have to keep going,"

Jess tried to slow her heart but to no avail. She knew she had to keep going but she just didn't have the strength. "Joker…I can't keep running like this! They're going to get me at some point! Please Joker…"

"Please nothing! Keep moving!" he dragged her roughly to her feet and pulled her along behind him. "**Come on**!"

"How are we going to get away? Joker, how?"

"Jester, truuu_**st**_ m_eee_!" he growled as they ran through the darkened building towards the next alley. "We have to get to the street."

The Joker peered through the windows at the passing cars.

"There's a fire escape here," Jess pointed to a window.

"Go!" he grunted as he forced the window open.

Jess followed his instructions and climbed out onto the metal frame of the escape. As she started down the metal steps she tried to plan the next step of their escape.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she raised her hands as the Joker stepped down to the tarmac beside her.

"Jester…this is the _easy_ bit," he strode out into the road and fired a single shot through the windshield of the nearest car. Approaching him she watched as he dragged the body of the driver from the vehicle. "Get in!"

Jess slammed the door and slid down in the passenger seat as the Joker stepped on the gas and the car sped away through the streets of Gotham.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Sighing loudly he glanced at her in the mirror, "Can't you think of anything else to say?"

Jess frowned. "I don't know how to deal with all this Joker. I'm not like you!"

"Huh," he huffed peering in the rear-view mirror.

"What?"

He shook his head. "We're going to have to lose this car," he grimaced, tutting loudly.

------

"Stay here," the Joker pushed Jess against the wall and turned back to the stolen car. Leaning into the vehicle he started to push it towards the boat ramp and down into the river.

Jess watched as the car slowly bubbled under the water and he pulled his gloves tighter onto his hands. Turning back to her he raised his eyebrows and sighed. Jess turned away from him and looked back at the city behind them. So far he had kept his word. She was alive and she hadn't been arrested but what now? Now she was in the middle of nowhere with him, alone. Now he could kill her and no-one would be any wiser.

"I'm surprised at you Jester," his words were soft in the moonlight and she turned to him.

"_Surprised_? Why?"

"You went all the way," he stepped towards her slowly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned not quite understanding him.

He laughed slightly before answering her, "Well for a moment there, I actually thought you were going to give up. I thought I had _mis**judge**d_ you Jester."

"Why would you think that?" Jess stepped away from him and he turned towards the river briefly.

"I thought I was going to have to leave you behind," he spoke in a low tone, almost as though the very though disturbed him.

"So why didn't you?"

He watched her from the corner of his eye and sighed. "It doesn't matter why. I just _didn't_," he rolled his shoulders slowly, releasing the tension in his neck.

Jess paused for a moment before rubbing her arms and shoulders with her hands. As the adrenalin subsided she had become painfully aware of the cold October air on her skin and began shivering. "I must be out of my fucking mind," she breathed shakily.

The Joker turned to her, "Stranger things have happened."

"Huh?"

"Than this…stranger things have happened than this," he handed her his jacket. "You know Jester…at this rate I'll end up with nothing at all."

"What do you mean?" she gratefully wrapped the faded purple garment around her shoulders. The material was still warm with his body heat and it was comforting to her skin.

"_Well I never got my coat back now did I_?" he smiled as she wrapped the jacket around herself.

Jess shook her head slowly, "I guess not."

"No, I guess not," he repeated her quietly. "We should go."

Jess glanced around herself, "Go where?"

"Back," he answered as he walked away from her.

"_Back_? What do you mean back?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean?'" he turned to face her frowning. "You didn't think we were going to just '_run awaaa_y' did you?"

"No but," she turned to look at Gotham again. "We just got away."

Licking his lips the Joker paused, "_Yeah_, well now we've gotta go ba**ck**."

"I can't believe you! You said you were going to help me!"

"**I did**. You're aliiive aren't you?" he sucked his tongue loudly.

"Yes I'm alive! I'm living in hell because of you!"

"_Me__**e**__e_? _What did __**I **__do_?" he stepped towards her.

"You started all of this! Everything that has happened to me has been because of you! Max…everything! If it wasn't for the explosion at the MCU I would never have come to Gotham, none of this would have happened! You know I've spent so fucking long defending you and every time I end up on the wrong end of everything. They told me that he wasn't real! They told me Max was a figment of my imagination Joker! They think I've done this to myself!"

"I know," he tilted his head to the side slightly. "But we know…"

"But nothing! I have no proof that he existed Joker. The only things I had were a goddamn coffee cup and you! Haha! I don't know what the hell has happened to the cup since I handed it to the police and you…well let's face it Joker, you're hardly going to stand up in court and tell a jury how Max tortured me in Arkham are you? I'm going to end up like Crane…locked away in a straight jacket!"

"Like I said, stranger things have happened," he raised his eyebrows quickly. "But we still need to go back. I have plans to keep to."

"I thought you didn't make plans?" Jess stated matter-of-factly.

Shaking his head the Joker turned away from her again. "They wont find you, I promise. You just have trust me Jester."

"Trust you? Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

He sighed heavily, "I'm the reason you're still breathing. You should be grateful. I could have left you to die in there Jester. I could have watched you fade away but I didn't."

"Maybe you should have!" she snapped throwing his jacket to the ground and storming away from him.

He stood for a moment watching her as she marched off before stooping to pick up the jacket and follow her. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have let you die? Huh, it would've saved me a great deal of stress!" he grunted throwing the jacket back across her shoulders.

Jess shrugged him away, "Don't touch me."

"Just take it," he insisted, trying once again to cover her skin with his jacket. Again she attempted to shrug it away but he pressed it down firmly and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"I said don't touch me!" she squirmed in his grip trying to put distance between herself and the Joker but the more she struggled, the tighter he held her. Suddenly she turned to face him and her hand collided with his face. "**Get off**!"

Recoiling slightly the Joker was taken by surprise. His initial reaction was to knock her to the ground but something in his gut stopped him. Something made him stare at her flushed cheeks as she turned away from him. The same thing made him go to her again. As his fingers touched her shoulder she spun to face him and he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her back against the wall.

"_**You really know how to push a guy**_," he growled into her face as he tried to pin down her arms above her head. "You're either brave or stupid."

"Do it! Go on, kill me!" Jess dared him as his fingers increased their grip on her neck.

"You see Jester, this is what I don't understand about you; you're telling me to do it but yet you're still trying to defend yourself!" he nodded to her pinned wrists. "Tell me Jester; what do you _really_ want?"

Although he was far stronger than he looked still Jess tried to squirm her way out of his grip. She knew it wasn't going to work. She also knew that he wasn't going to kill her. As she stopped struggling against him the whole world seemed to come to a complete stop. There was nothing anymore. Nothing at all, only her and him.

She could feel her breathing begin to deepen and she tried to swallow against his hand. Slowly her eyes fell from his and her sight rested on the thick crimson slash spanning his white face. As they stood alone in the moonlight she could feel her insides tighten like a coiled spring.

Clearing his throat the Joker whispered to her, "What do you want Jester?"

She couldn't answer. Even as he released his grip on her throat the words seemed to stick in her chest. Her lips parted but no sound came from them. Then he forgot himself. Slowly the Joker dipped his head towards her and their lips met.

Jess could feel her heart attempting to break through her rib cage as rough scarred skin pressed gently against her lips. His lips were slightly parted and she could feel the warmth of his mouth on hers then all sense left her. Parting her own lips she allowed him to kiss her deeper and longer. Everything that was wrong about the situation seemed to melt away and for those few moments the world seemed right.

The Joker pulled away and Jess opened her eyes slightly, still looking at his now smudged lips. She could feel his breath on her face and as he pulled away from her she felt her body begin to ache for him. He released her wrists and turned away. Stopping once more to pick up the forgotten jacket he handed it to her.

"Just wear it, it's cold," he didn't even look at her as she took the coat from him. He simply waited for the fabric to leave his hand then began to walk away from her.

Jess stood staring at the faded material in her hands and breathed heavily. "It's true then?" she breathed.

The Joker stopped and peered over his shoulder at her, "What?"

Lifting her head to look directly at him she began towards the criminal, "You _are_ in love with me."

He didn't move. As she reached him he turned away again only to be stopped by the gentle touch of her fingers on his wrist.

"Joker, please. You can't just walk away from me,"

"Funny isn't it?" he gazed out over the water.

"What?" she frowned.

"You want to die, yet…tch…yet _you just killed me_," he pulled his arm away from her and continued walking. Jess stood in silence not knowing what on earth to do.

She knew he would hate her for it but she had to ask, "What happens now?"

"I need to go back," he sighed. She watched him for a moment. He was different now, deflated, human. "Are you coming?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.

------

**The Fantasy**

"Argh!" Harley tugged at the hem of her dress as she attempted to slip through the gap in the fence. Tearing the red material she forced her way into the fairground and plucked the offending piece of fabric from the rusty nails. As she began to make her way through the decaying park her heels began to sink into the earth and she tripped, landing hard on her knees "For crying out loud!"

Pushing her hair from her face she lifted her head and gazed towards the carousel at the far end of the park. That was her favourite place in Gotham. She loved to run her hands over the worn wood and would often just sit in there, alone. She'd tried to convince the Joker to dismantle one of the horses so that she could have it in her small room but he had told her to sleep in the carousel instead.

Pulling her feet from her shoes she continued across the broken down pathways towards the large brick dining hall. She needed a drink. Part of her hoped that he hadn't returned just yet but in the back of her mind she was worrying about what he was doing with _her_.

It had taken the young psychiatrist all her initiative to worm her way out of the ballroom without being arrested and to be honest she felt a little dejected. She had gotten him in the place and he'd left her. He'd left her to keep his wonderful Jester safe!

"Bitch!" she hissed stepping over a broken flagpole.

Pushing her way into the scruffy building Harley peered into the dark before flicking on the lamps dotted around the large room. It had been her idea to get the camping lamps and at the time the Joker had seemed quite pleased with her suggestion, things were going relatively well. But now, now _she_ was back and he was alone with her. Harley hated it. It was the not knowing that bothered her the most. She would much rather have to watch her man get all starry eyed over the woman than wonder what was going on.

Slamming her dirty shoes on the side she grabbed a bottle of whisky from beneath the counter and took a large swig, gipping and spluttering as the hot taste slipped into her stomach. Lifting the bottle to the light she figured she could get away with another swig.

"I hate her," the lone woman spluttered into the dim light. "I hate her!"

"You hate who?"

Harley spun to face the low voice, "Um…I just…I g…um…I got out ok."

"Ah, _I noticed_,"

"I didn't mean to take advantage, I was just so cold," she smiled as a purple gloved hand wrapped itself around the whisky bottle.

The Joker hummed slightly before holding the bottle behind him, "Here."

Harley's heart sank as a slender hand took the whisky from him and lifted it to a half scarred set of lips. It was her. He'd brought her here? He'd brought that woman to their home…how could he? She watched as Jess took a swig of the amber liquid and handed the bottle back to her.

"Do you want a drink?" Harley held the bottle towards the Joker who simply walked away into the office to the side of the room. Placing the bottle back on the counter Harley turned to Jess. "He's tired. He's usually really chatty."

The doctor smiled, she knew the girl was lying. She also knew why the Joker was locking himself away. Everything they had said about him was true. He did have a weakness and he had just admitted it to her. That was the problem. Now he didn't know what to do. He was floundering in the water and too proud to accept any help. Jess turned to watch Harley misguidedly open the office door and slip inside. She wondered how long it would be before the girl came back out and what state she would be in.

------

"Are you ok Mr J?"

It wasn't often the kid called him that and he was a little surprised. "Uhuh," he leaned back in his chair.

Harley stared at the floor, mentally willing herself to go over to him.

"I was worried, you weren't here when I got back," she smiled nervously. He didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. Instead his eyes were fixed on the ragged gaps between the shambolic blinds hanging at the window. He was looking at _her_. "Are you hungry? I could go get something for us to…"

"How about you just leave me alone? _Hmm_?" his voice was low and made her shudder. It was the same tone he used when he was doing his job. She didn't like it. Slightly frightened Harley stood rooted to the spot. "_Well_?" he turned to her sharply. "**Get out**."

Turning slowly Harley swallowed the sadness in her throat and left him to his thoughts.

As the door closed behind the girl Jess lifted her head to look at her. She was upset. Jess felt a little sorry for the girl. It wasn't her fault she was in love with him, she didn't know any better. She was naive. He was the one at fault, he was taking advantage of her and Harley didn't realise.

"Are you ok?"

Harley stared at her, "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought maybe he was…"

"He's fine! Like I said, he's tired. He wants to be left alone for a while so I suggest you start on your way home,"

Jess shook her head, "I can't leave."

Harley raised her eyebrows, "Why not? You found your way here, I'm sure you can find your way back out."

Jess sighed sharply, "Harley, why do hate me so much?"

"What?"

"I said why do you hate me? All I've ever done is try to help you,"

"Tch! Whatever, all you've ever done is tell me I'm wrong. And now you trying to take him away from me," she growled.

"What? Are you out of your mind? He's my patient!"

"Not any more!" Harley snapped. "Now we're all the same. There aren't any rules out here…and you know it!"

"Don't be absurd Harley, I don't want him…I've never wanted him!" Jess shook her head.

"Yes you have…and you still do! I can tell! I can tell by the way you look at him when he's around you. I can tell by the way you move when he's near you!"

"You're paranoid,"

"And you're a slut!"

Jess was dumbfounded. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she started towards Harley, noting the change of light through the office window. "I've done everything I can to help you Harley and all you keep doing is throwing it back in my face! I give up on you! I'm sick and tired of trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! I'm fine!"

"_**Reeeally**_?" the Joker's voice behind her made her lungs freeze. "Perhaps you ought to listen to what the good doctor is trying to tell you. After _aaall_ sweetheart she _is_ the reason your heart's still beating in your chest!"

As the cool leather of his glove tightened around Harley's jaw Jess found herself tugging at his shirt sleeves, "Joker! Don't do this please! Joker please, stop!"

Pushing Jess away he punched Harley in the stomach. As she doubled over in pain she clutched her ribs and desperately tried to breathe. "I…I…didn't mean….to…didn't mean…" she gasped.

"Joker, no!" Jess bellowed as she saw the glimmer of steel in his hand. Pulling at his arm once again she begged for him to stop. "Leave her alone, she didn't mean it. It doesn't matter, none of this matters! Please Joker, PLEASE!!"

"**NO**!" the Joker boomed. "Too many times have I walked away from this and too many times have I yearned to see her bleeding. She doesn't realise how important you are to her well being Jester. No, no **no**…she doesn't realise that _she should be dead by now_. And if it wasn't for you…she would be! She's ungrateful! And if there's one thing that my daddy taught me, it was to always be grateful!"

His hand was fast and strong and the pain burst like fire through her stomach as the blade pierced her flesh and she clung to the thin patterned material of his shirt. Falling forward slightly she gripped his shoulder and stared open mouthed at him. His face was like the devil's. All manner of humour and persuasion had disappeared and all that was left was the bare and naked animal of the killer that he was. His dark eyes were endless and she felt the warmth of her own blood running over his arm as her knees buckled and he took her weight. Finally his fantasy was becoming real…finally she was dying.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.

------

**Grateful Now?**

"Joker?" Jess stared at his blood spittled face.

As the word burrowed into his subconsciousness his hard glare softened to a melting state of mild panic. This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. His eyes filled with dread as the fingers clinging to his waistcoat slowly relaxed and she slumped into his arms.

"I…" he began before raising his face to glare at the shocked woman standing before him. Breathing shakily she stepped forward and tried to speak but now words came. As she kicked the fabric of her red dress away from her ankles he growled at her, "Help me!"

"How?" Harley whimpered.

The Joker didn't answer, he simply dragged Jess' body across the floor leaving long bloody smears through the dust and dirt. Kicking the doors open he pulled her outside and searched desperately for a man, any man. Spying a pale clown mask in the shadows he barked, "Get over here!"

The man did as his boss ordered and took Jess' weight in his arms. Lifting the limp woman bridal style he started to walk across the uneven ground towards the main entrance. He had no idea what had happened but he was sure the Joker's girl had something to do with it. Glancing at the black handle protruding from her abdomen he wondered what he was supposed to be doing with her.

"Where do you want her Boss?"

"Gotham General," the villain replied close behind him. "You!"

"Huh?" Harley jumped.

"Are you grateful yet?"

------

"Sir, I think you should hear this," Alfred increased the volume of the TV.

"_The Joker made a daring escape during the shootout along with his psychologist Dr Jessica Cunningham, who police say is wanted for questioning following the shooting of a father of three in a Gotham park earlier this week. The pair are described as highly dangerous and the public are urged not to approach them under any circumstances…"_

"I already know this Alfred, I was there," he placed his cowl on the desk. "I've searched everywhere. But given the time it took the police to search the area and let people leave they could be miles away by now."

"Have you tried the hospitals sir?"

"Hospitals?"

"Well death does seem to have a habit of following that man around,"

Batman pulled a small device from his utility belt and held in in front of himself. "I have to find him," he murmured. "A man like that doesn't just disappear."

Clicking the small item once he waited for the ominous beep and small blinking light set against the green screen. It still hadn't moved but Jess Cunningham was not in her apartment. The transmitter was, but she was not. It wasn't surprising really, he doubted that she would have thought it necessary to take the tracker with her to the ball.

Sighing he set the small screen down beside his cowl. This was like Rachel all over again. The Joker had her and there was nothing he could do to help her. All he had now was the lingering hope that the Joker really was in love the woman, after all that was the only thing that would stop him killing her.

------

"I'm sorry Jester but I have to do this," the Joker opened the car door and pushed her from the moving car onto the road. As her body rolled across the tarmac he dialled his cell…911.

------

"Caucasian female, mid to late twenties with a single stab wound to the abdomen. The call was made from a cell phone but passers by reported seeing her being pushed from a moving car in the Narrows,"

"She's still losing blood but the knife is stopping her from bleeding out. She's lucky the guy that did this didn't pull the thing out,"

"Take her straight to theatre, we need to operate immediately. She'll need a transfusion,"

"Right away Doctor,"

"Excuse me miss, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me,"

Jess clenched her fist as tightly as she could, which given the circumstances was very much at all.

"She's awake. Miss, I'm Doctor West, you're in Gotham General and we're going to help you feel a little better ok? Do you know what happened to you?"

Her throat was dry but even so Jess struggled to speak, "The Joker."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Joker," she croaked. "Joker."

"Ok, ok. Somebody get the police. Excuse me miss, do you know your name?"

"Cunn…ingham," she breathed.

"You're Jess Cunningham? Well you are making regular visits here aren't you? OK, we're going to take you down to theatre ok? You have been stabbed,"

"I know,"

------

"Sir?"

Bruce turned to his friend, "What is it?"

"The police have just received a report that Dr Cunningham has been admitted to Gotham General Hospital,"

"What?" he sprung to his feet and took the printout from his butler. "Stab wound?"

"Will you be needing the new car Sir?"

"No," he replied over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

"I guess I'll just sit here and wait for any news then sir…" the elderly man sighed as he was left alone in front of the bank of computer screens and hard drives.

------

"What are you going to do with her?" the gruff words ran through Gordon like grain in a mill.

"We have to arrest her,"

"She says it was self defence,"

"We'll have to prove that. We can't just ignore the wishes of his family because he was a gang member," "What about the kid she saved?"

"He's in no fit state to talk,"

"Neither is she," Batman stated frankly.

"We can help her," Gordon motioned towards the hospital doors.

"How? Since she got involved with the police things have deteriorated,"

"Since she got involved with us? It's the Joker who has made this so difficult," the commissioner shook his head.

"He was protecting her,"

Gordon frowned before shaking his head again, "She didn't need to run."

"He told her to run,"

"Well now the whole of Gotham thinks she's working with him," Gordon turned away from Batman before sighing and turning back to the empty space behind him. "Maybe he did _this_ to protect her? Make them think otherwise..."

------

Harley sat in total darkness listening and waiting. With her back against the door she hoped he would understand. It was hardly her fault the stupid woman had stepped between them. Hearing the doors sliding across the dusty floor she held her knees tightly to her chest.

She could hear his shoes on the tiles as he paced along the red streaks running the length of the room. As the room behind her grew quiet the cowering woman breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone.

Suddenly the door flew open and she fell to the floor of the storeroom which was now her room. Bringing her hand up to her face to defend herself she squealed, "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

The Joker said nothing. His fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and he dragged her into the dining room, throwing her to the floor in the centre of the bloody trails. She had never seen him this angry and Harley could honestly say that she was scared. As she tried to scramble to her feet he kicked her legs from under her and her ass hit the tiles.

"Ow!"

He paused for a moment, "_Ow_? Oh I'm sorry Harley, _did I hur**t **you_? Huh?"

The girl nodded slowly and tried to smile, "It's ok, I know…"

Suddenly her face slammed into the floor as the Joker punched her in the jaw. As her eyes tried to focus on anything but him he pulled her face to him and forced her to look. Gripping her cheeks tightly he pulled her towards him, "**Look at me**!"

Quaking at the ferocity of his voice Harley bit back the tears and did as she was ordered. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all! Her silent sobs slowly became audible and the Joker tilted his head before pulling her to her feet and slamming her onto a table. She tried to correct herself as he stepped towards her and was rewarded with a hard punch in the ribs as the Joker subdued her enough the slam her head full force into the tabletop. The taste of blood filtered into her mouth and the girl spat the offensive stuff at the floor.

"Please…please…I've learned my lesson," she begged quietly.

"**Oh I don't think you have Harl**_**eeeey**_**! I don't think you'll ever learn**!" he plucked a small kitchen knife from his pants and held it to her face. "_How about we make you into what you so de**sssp**erately wanna be __**hmmm**_?"

The fear screamed inside her as she tried to pull away from him, "No, please…"

As he slid the blade across her cheek he revelled in the sheer panic present on her face as she squirmed in his grip.

"Now it's only fair that I warn you…_this is __**reeeally**__ going to hurt_!"

"**No**!" as the word betrayed her the Joker thrust the blade into her open mouth, tugging in first towards him and then thrusting it away.

Harley's hands clutched at her face as a torrent of blood flooded through her fingers onto her chest. She was whimpering like a dog and he was loving every second of it! He watched as she curled into the foetal position and pressed her palms against her cheeks, shaking.

"_Are you grateful now _'**Puddin**'?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I have no rights to use any characters belonging to DC Comics.**_

_**------**_

**The Aftermath**

Choking, Jess opened her eyes and hazily pulled at the tube invading her throat. Moaning quietly she turned to look at the nurse beside her.

"Just relax sweetheart, let me just take this from you," the uniformed woman gently peeled the surgical tape from Jess' face before slowly pulling the breathing tube from her mouth. "There we go, does that feel better now?"

Jess groaned in agreement before closing her eyes again, she was so tired. The anaesthetic was still coursing through her veins as the nurse started to write something onto a clipboard at the foot of the bed. Looking at Jess the woman smiled softly and turned to the door to leave.

Here she was again, hospital. It seemed to the young psychologist that since she had moved to Gotham she had spent more time in hospital than she ever had when she was back home. It was true to say that her life wasn't exactly how she'd planned it to be.

Glancing slowly at the bare recovery room she cast her mind back to the previous night. In hindsight getting in the Joker's way may not have been the best of ideas. At the time she honestly hadn't thought twice about the move, but now, with all this pain she was wondering why she just couldn't take his advice. He had told her time and time again that Harleen was guilty of being self-centred and pathetic; a being unworthy of her faith and protection. Yet time and time again Jess would go against her better judgement and stand against him for her. And look where that had got her.

Lifting her hands to her stomach Jess gently touched the thick padding taped to her abdomen. She had almost hoped that it had all been a dream, that she would wake up in her own bed in the wrong part of town. But no, every detail slowly filtered into her mind as flashes of the daring escape and then sudden pain littered her waking consciousness.

Sighing deeply she stared at the ceiling and tried to imagine a better place. As her mind drifted back to her childhood her ears were alerted to the familiar serious tone pf Commissioner Gordon. Turning to face the door Jess slowly shifted her weight onto her elbows and prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Good morning Doctor," Gordon closed the door behind himself and slowly sat in the stiff plastic chair beside the bed. Jess smiled weakly and laid her head back on her pillow. She knew what was coming next. "I wanted to speak to you before the regular officers arrived. I'm sorry but I have a warrant for your arrest."

"I know," she groaned in agreement.

Gordon lowered his gaze slightly and continued in a quiet tone, "I have been trying to get a deal for you but the DA wont have it. It seems that Harvey Dent had some big shoes and our new District Attorney seems to be finding it difficult to fill them. He wants to make an example of you."

Groaning Jess smiled again, this time more cynically, "Where have I heard that before?"

------

For once in her life Harley was grateful for the darkness. She didn't want to leave the cold sanctuary it provided, not now, not ever. Still shaking from the previous night she sat with a slightly open mouth, staring into the blackness of the store cupboard. She knew it was daytime but she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Not even him.

Shuddering once more she almost missed the tears that had so often accompanied the involuntary movement and blinked hard. The dryness of her eyes stung in her head and along with the searing ache in her cheeks she was almost numb. She could still see him looming over her in the darkness. She could still feel the dirt in her mouth and it grated between her gums and the abused flesh of her face. She would have tried to swipe at it with her tongue but each time she had the pain shot through her head like electricity. Swallowing dryly the frightened woman pondered the thought of making her way to the sink at the other end of the dining room but each time the thought filtered into her mind she would quickly shut it off with a memory of her ordeal.

The doctor had been right all along. He didn't care about her and now it was pretty obvious that her plan to make him pay attention to her was failing miserably. Lowering her torn face to the floor she sighed heavily. She was lost. She had started out on this journey as an excited kid, not even contemplating why the Joker would be institutionalised in the first place. It hadn't mattered to her then, it didn't really matter now but after the way he had attacked her last night she had suddenly found herself alone in an extremely dangerous place.

The sounds from the other side of the door had been constant since what Harley had assumed had been daybreak. She figured the Joker had ordered his goons to clear up the mess from the previous night but without leaving her small cell she couldn't be sure. Either way she wasn't particularly bothered what was going on outside her room, just so long as it stayed outside.

------

Still a little drowsy Jess attempted to shift her weight on the stiff mattress beneath her. She knew if she was caught moving like this she would be in for scolding from the doctor but there was only so much numbness and pins and needles a girl could take. Pushing slightly with her heels she worked her way upwards towards the head of the bed. All she wanted was to sit up.

"Hooo," she breathed as her back sank against the slightly raised bed. Groaning a little she held her stomach with and openly tense palm. Gazing down at her body she tried to imagine the sight beneath her bandages. She knew she had been lucky to survive a the wound and had considered the possibility of death as being a fitting end to her recent ordeal. Alas, God had seen it more appropriate for her to live with her burdens and to pay for her 'crimes'. If she could laugh with out creasing over in pain she would have.

Turning to peer out of the window at the pale sunshine she wondered whether her life was ever going to get any better, or at least any less complicated. She knew she was being watched but ignored the eyes peering at her from the gap in the door. Commissioner Gordon had told her that two officers were to be standing guard at her door so it was less than unexpected. He had told her that it was as much for her own protection as to stop her escaping- as though she could have even attempted to leave the hospital unnoticed! The psychologist doubted her ability to get very far without collapsing but still she was in a strange way grateful for the reassurance that the dregs of Gotham would not be paying her a visit any time soon.

------

Slow, small creaks emitted from dark purple leather as the knuckles beneath it slowly flexed. Leaning forward over the desk the Joker thought deeply about the blood streaked over his forearms. What should he do know? He didn't know the answer to that. In times like these more often than not someone else would provide him with the answer to such questions, but sitting alone in the dreary office made any outside input somewhat difficult.

Rolling his shoulders slowly he attempted to release some of the tension held in them but without success. As a result of the unaffected tightness he stretched either side of his neck alternately before slumping over himself to hold his head in his hands. He knew the dark leather of his gloves would be smeared with white but he didn't really care anymore. What was the point? She was probably dead by now, and because of him. He should have seen her. He should have known she would do something stupid like that.

All the hindsight in the world wasn't going to help him make a decision as to what he should be doing with his time, but even so the solitary clown was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the images in his mind.

That look. The sheer realisation in her eyes as she had fallen into his arms and gripped his shirt had scared him. He hadn't even seen her before she spoke his name, _"Joker."_ The word had not been filled with fear but with blood as the offensive liquid had invaded her throat and he had crashed to earth.

Closing his eyes tightly he urged the image of her to disappear along with the soft spluttering of her breathing. The memory obliged and was replaced by the hazy knot growing in his stomach as the shrill sound of Harley's whimpering pleas filtered into his mind. She had got what she deserved, in fact she had got more than she deserved. If he'd had his way he would have killed her and had done with it, but he knew if he had it would be over. Everything that had happened would have been for nothing and Jester would hate him.

"Hmm," he hummed lowly before leaning back in his chair and contemplating dragging his 'wonderful' female accomplice from her hiding place, much like he had done the previous night. He could honestly say that he had never seen the girl so scared and it had excited him, a lot. Enough maybe to warrant another bout of abuse. The stupid girl had single-handedly managed to arouse his inner demon and although his plans for Wayne Enterprises had been put on the back foot for now he had suddenly developed the desire to prove that a certain Max Gray had indeed been alive and well and working in Arkham.

As his scarred lips stretched into a sadistic grin he suppressed the laughing reflex and pictured just how many people he would need to 'use' to achieve his objective…this was going to be fun!

And **she** was going to thank him for it!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Joker or any other characters belonging to DC Comics.

------

**Fairies**

Trembling, Harley slowly ran the palm of her hand over the dusty mirror and breathed deeply as she moved her face into the cleanest part of the glass. Staring at the dirt around her own reflection she dared herself to look. She was going to have to face herself one day and she had figured, after three days of hiding, that today was as good a day as any.

For the last three days the girl had barely eaten for fear of being seen by someone, even him and her hands were not the only things shaking. Feeling her knees weaken beneath her she leaned against the wall and reluctantly adjusted her gaze to inspect her newly acquired facial features. As she focused on the harsh red edges of her wounds her eyes filled with tears and her open flesh stung from the salt.

As her lips curved downwards with grief her smile stayed static on her face, a brutal gash across both cheeks. The dry blood caked her chin and neck, trailing down her chest where it had soaked through her top marbling the material with dark brown. She had known she didn't really want to see the state of her face but she hadn't expected it to be so disturbing. She didn't recognise herself anymore, it wasn't her face.

Allowing her jaw to drop slightly Harley turned her face to the side and looked more closely at the edges of her flesh. The wounds were not as she had imagined them to be. They were worse, jagged and distorted like his scars. They were uneven and offensive unlike _**hers**_. _**Hers **_was neat and more or less straight. _**Hers**_ wasn't distasteful like _these_. These were horrific, like something from a movie. Even when Jess' wound was open like hers it didn't look like this. Harley was mortified. What was she going to do?

Daring herself to smile she groaned as the dull ache in her cheeks grew to a roaring burn but still her lips never altered. Sobbing, Harley slowly realised that death would have been an easier fate.

------

Nodding sharply the Joker waited for his goons to drag the unsuspecting doctor into the seat beside him before slamming the door shut. Smiling he turned to face the bearded man.

"_**Hii**__iii_," he revelled in the fear slowly choking the man. "Oh, I'm sorry. _Were you expecting someone else_? Max Gray perhaps?"

The man's eyes slowly brightened as he understood the reason for the deranged clown's surprise visit, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Raising his eyebrows the Joker mouthed the word 'oh' and licked his lips quickly, "_You don't know who I'm talking about_…of course!" There was a short silence as the Joker nodded his head sarcastically. Suddenly the villain grabbed the back of the doctor's head and dragged his face towards him, slipping a short blade into his mouth. "_**Let's see if this jogs your memory**_?"

------

"Doctor Cunningham, are you awake?" the nurse smiled softly at her as she opened her eyes.

"Uhuh,"

"There's a visitor for you,"

"I thought I wasn't allowed visitors? Gordon said…"

"I think he's a lawyer," the mature woman twittered as she opened the door and nodded to a suited man in the hallway. Jess watched as the two police officers checked him over before letting through the door.

"Doctor Cunningham, I'm Logan Riley," the suited man extended his right hand as he introduced himself. "I'm you attorney."

"What?" Jess frowned. "I didn't…"

"Mr Wayne asked me to drop by,"

Jess felt her heart skip a beat as she realised what was happening, Bruce had sent him. "Bruce?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne. He's asked me to take your case. I hope that's ok?"

Jess was almost speechless, "But I, I…there's no way I can afford for you to take my…"

He shook his head in reassurance, "The fee is of no concern. Now, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Ah, yes but I don't understand. How can you be…? I don't have enough money for you to defend me Mr Riley,"

"Please, Doctor Cunningham just let me do my job. I need to know everything about the incident,"

"Mr Riley, I've been through quite an ordeal recently and I apologise if you think I'm a little paranoid but I don't really trust people who say they're going to help me. I can't afford you services!"

Logan placed his briefcase on the floor and sat in the visitor's chair set beside the bed. Smiling, he pulled a small envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her, "I was asked to give this to you."

Jess frowned slightly and slowly peeled back the paper to read the hand written note inside.

_Dear Jess,_

_I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of hiring a defence lawyer._

_I want to help you and at the moment this is the only way I can. If you need me just call me, I'll try my best to help you. _

_Logan Riley is the best of the best and I know he can win this case. Don't worry about a thing,_

_Love Bruce. _

'_Love?'_ Jess wasn't sure whether she had thought the word or said it. She had only known the guy two minutes and he was already ending notes with 'love'! She knew the word was only intended as a term of endearment but still she felt a small glow radiate within her chest.

------

Pushing the bearded man into the diner, the Joker allowed the glass doors to slide shut behind him before shoving the bound man to the floor. Smiling to himself he strode around the man and leaned over him before motioning to a door behind himself.

"Maybe you can of some use before you die? _Oh __**HONEEEY**_!!" he rolled his eyes and grinned widely ad the doctor beneath him. "_I have a __**gi**__**ft **__for yooouuu_!" Waiting impatiently the Joker tapped his foot against the bearded man's chest before turning sharply to the door. Frowning gravely he marched to the cupboard and kicked the door in. Standing in the doorway he tilted his head to the side before stepping into the blackness only to return with a horribly disfigured Harleen.

"Oh my God!" the doctor gasped quietly. "What have you done?"

With pursed lips and scowling eyebrows the Joker glanced from side to side, "Isn't it obvious?"

"How could you? What did she do to you?"

The painted man raised an eyebrow, "It's not what she did to me, it's what she made me do to our wonderful Doctor Cunningham!"

"Jess? What the hell have you done with Jess? If you've hurt her I'll…!"

"**HA**!" the Joker guffawed. "_Are you threatening me_? And after I decided not to carve you up!"

The doctor quickly shook his head as the Joker thrust the ex-intern at him, "No. Joker, she needs stitches. She needs to be seen by a doctor."

"She _is _being seen by a doctor; _you'r__**e**_ a doctor aren't you?"

"I'm a psychologist, I can't treat this,"

"Hmmm, now I was afraid he was gonna say that," he turned to Harley and ran a gloved hand over her wounds, pulling a hiss of pain from her gritted teeth. "Good job I have experience with this kinda thing huh?"

The Joker watched as both sets of eyes filled with fear. Something inside him told him that his Jester would not be happy if he hurt her boss but yet all he wanted to do was make an example of him like they had with her. A slow plan had formed in his brain on the drive from the Narrows to the fairground and he was sure it would be effective, however he also knew that he'd already promised the doctor that he would keep his word. Of course he was going to kill him but not before he'd made his point. Besides, the man had barely given him enough information about Max Gray to pass fifteen minutes with. What the hell was he going to do with that? He needed more that just a confession that he had been a guard in the Asylum; he needed proof.

Raising his eyebrows he pulled a reel of cotton from his waistcoat pocket and slipped a needle from behind his lapel. Realising exactly what was going to happen Harley tried to move away but with little effect as the Joker glared at her. She knew better than to try that again. Instead she sat up slightly and prepared herself for what was coming as the thread slowly slipped into the eye of the needle.

"You can't be serious!"

"Huh? _**Serious**_?"

"That's a sewing needle!"

"Yeeeaaah…_and_?"

"You can't stitch her face with that!"

The Joker cleared his throat quickly, "I thought you didn't know how to treat her? Huh?"

The doctor frowned first at him and then at Harley, "I know enough not to sew her back together with cotton and a needle. You're going to maim her for life."

"Um…" he licked the corners of his mouth, "_goii__**ing**__ to_…?"

The doctor understood and shook his head before turning his face away. He didn't want to watch this, he didn't even want to be in the same room as this. This was cruel and barbaric, and there was nothing he could do to help the girl.

"I'm sorry Harleen,"

The girl didn't answer, just stared blankly into the dim room, watching the dust as it swirled through the air around her. Trying to think of happy memories she mentally skipped through the fairground, kicking the dandelion heads as she went. In her mind she watched the seeds float up into the air and dance around her like fairies. That was what they were, fairies. They always had been. Since her mother told her they were tiny winged people with the power to grant her wishes. They never granted **her** wishes; they never took her away to a nicer place.

As the fairies slowly faded into dust the hot white pain of the needle boring into her flesh made her yelp. It was going to get a whole lot worse than this and she knew it. Again, the pain shredded her nerves like nails down a chalkboard, ripping her sanity from her, slowly. The point burst through the inside of her cheek and she shuddered as the tough thread grated against the sides of the small tunnel. He wasn't gentle and tugged roughly at the cord, dragging it through her cheek until he decided he had sufficient thread to pull through the lower part of her face. And so the pain repeated itself, over and over…

'_Just kill me,'_ the thought echoed through her mind like a voice on a breeze. _'Just kill me.'_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with DC Comics.

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long but there has been a lot going on in my life recently what with work and getting my wedding sorted. Anyhow, here's a small update for you all. I really do mean small by the way.

**Sorry**

-------

**Faith**

Lifting the plastic fork to her lips Jess winced slightly. It felt good to sit upright and to finally be allowed to eat solid food but she had yet to become accustomed to the position required for her to eat. Hunching over the tray slightly she felt the hard sutures in her abdomen tighten around the wound. Her skin was still a little tender and leaning over like this was not going to help matters.

Chewing the tasteless 'meat' slowly the injured woman flicked her pupils to focus on the small tv monitor bolted in the corner of the pastel room. Finally she had been moved to somewhere with a little life. The small screen flickered and hummed quietly to itself as image after image of celebrities and politicians flashed within its frame. The sound was slightly to low for Jess to know exactly what was going on however with the occasional scrolling newsreel she managed somewhat haphazardly to figure out who was sleeping with who and what drugs had lead to what…blah blah blah.

The whole idea of 'celebrity' wasn't something that really interested Jess, even less so now. The recent turn of events in her life had left her with a bitter taste in her mouth regarding the general public and their views of anyone other than themselves. It was saddening really. All the doctor had ever done was try to please everyone around her by doing her job to the best of her abilities. Sure, her attitude sometimes got in the way of her professional judgement but surely the whole world could really blame her for the Joker's escape from Arkham? No amount of fantasising was ever going to make the answer to the question change and Jess knew that. Regardless of her current predicament, she knew damn well the people of Gotham were still blaming her.

Reaching slightly to her right Jess pulled the small remote control towards her, tossing it slightly to get a better grip before changing the channel; there was only so much bubblegum news she could tolerate. She paid little attention as channel after channel flashed on and then off of the screen. Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat as the familiar white slashed with red burst onto the screen. The image was gone as fast as it came but Jess' reaction was instantaneous as she flicked down a channel to watch the bulletin.

The psychologist's intentions were good, she only wanted to know what was going on since her involuntary incarceration in Gotham General, however as her pupils rested on the Joker's image she felt her chest tighten slightly. It was almost as though someone was slowly cutting of her air supply by crushing her ribcage. This was new to her. The feeling was alien and somewhat disconcerting.

------

"How was she?" Bruce placed his cup on the table before lifting his head to face Logan.

"Ok I think. She seemed well considering what she's been through recently. I'm not a doctor though, I'm a lawyer,"

Bruce sighed, "Do you think she has a chance?"

"I can't really say anything Bruce, you know that. It's not my place to discuss the case,"

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about her,"

Logan took a mouthful of his coffee before breathing deeply, "Look, you're the one that's paying me right? I know it's not going to be what you want to hear and to be honest I didn't want to admit it. They've got this all wrapped up Bruce, they're going to make an example of her. She'll be lucky if she gets a suspending sentence for manslaughter. She admitted it to them, she told them she killed the guy. That doesn't really help my case and to be honest if it had been anyone else to have asked me to take this one I would have run a mile. This is going to crush me Bruce."

"Hmm. I'm sorry,"

The lawyer shook his head, "Forget it. I'm not beyond praying you know!"

------

Slowly the cold took a hold of the sleeping woman's limbs. The floor was hard and no amount of bundled dustsheets piled on the threadbare mattress was ever going to change that. Harley didn't know whether it was the cold or the pain but something had chilled her to her very soul and her sleep had been interrupted by intermittent bursts of sobbing and panic attacks.

She knew the Joker could hear her every movement through the thin walls and she also knew that regardless of what he had done to her he was sorry. A number of times the man had come to her door and waited on the other side, listening, and each time she had held her breath hoping that he would walk away again. Part of her wanted to forgive him but every time she would remember the she agony of the blade in her mouth. Even for a pathetic loser like herself, she was going to find it hard to forget the torture he had inflicted on her.

He _had _brought her a doctor though, that proved he still cared about her. He wouldn't have got help for her if he didn't care, right? As her watery blues flickered open she remembered the first time he had touched her skin. He had sent electricity through her every fibre and she had known right then and there that she would do anything for him, absolutely anything. It wasn't her fault she wasn't as intelligent as Jess Cunningham. She couldn't help being who she was, she had always been this way.

Pushing against the dirty mattress Harley sat with her legs folded beside her. Pulling the dustsheets around her shoulders she slumped backwards against the wall of the storeroom. What was she going to do now? It didn't matter how many times she asked the question she never had a valid answer. Even now, not a single thought of any use came to her as the question hovered in the silence. Then as her eyes became accustomed to the light her mind became accustomed to her situation. Suddenly, the whole incident made sense.

This wasn't about what she would do, this was about what Jess Cunningham would do! That was it! She had to start behaving like her! That way he just had to see things from her point of view, he just had to!

------

"What do you want?" the question was low and sharp.

Harley felt her step falter slightly as the words hit her in the face, "I thought you might want some help with your stuff."

The Joker turned slowly to peer at the sewn woman, he was kind of proud of his darning skills. "Maybe I should have sewn straight across your lips?" he grinned sickly.

Harley closed her abused mouth and waited for him to beckon her to him. "I remember that guy," she offered cautiously.

"Ah, _what guy_?"

She tried to smile, "The guy from Arkham. The one that tried to kill the doctor."

Suddenly her lover's eyes sparked with interest. Of course he knew she'd been something of an accomplice during Max's rampage but to be honest it had never really occurred to him that the girl could be of any use to him other than what she was apparently good for. She saw as the small declaration planted itself in his mind and started to grow. She could help him now. She could prove to him that she really would do anything for him, even clear his wonderful Jester's name.

"They think she's crazy because Arkham say he wasn't real. He told me things you know. Things about the hospital, about the buildings and the about the security systems..."

The Joker could barely believe his ears, "Go on…"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: The Joker is not mine, nor is Harley Quinn.

Thank you all for your good wishes. Here's another little update for you all.

**Just a note, to say there is a little swearing in this one and a statement that could possibly cause offence.**

------

**FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER**

With a heavy heart Harley pulled the white uniform from the tattered suitcase. She didn't know where the case had come from or even how the Joker had got his hands on it, but with recent events still fresh in her mind she wasn't about to ask him. Casting her eyes over the thick cotton material she wondered how on earth he expected to get back into Arkham Asylum without being noticed.

Pulling the material over her arms the dirty blonde sighed heavily. This wasn't going to work and she knew it. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to just walk back into that hospital. What was he thinking? Sure, she had been the one to tell him about the codes and the passageways but did he really expect her to be able to let him inside? Besides that, supposing by some insane miracle she actually did manage to fulfil her role what did he expect to do then?

Maybe he thought he could change things by proving the existence of Max Gray, or maybe he thought he was going to do something entirely different and get away with it. Either way, she wasn't really looking forward to her role in the whole thing.

Pinching the studs together along the front seam of the dress Harley straightened the nurse's uniform and pulled the elasticated belt around her middle. This was not going to go well.

------

"A couple more days and we'll be able to discharge her," the voices were slightly muffled outside her door but still Jess could understand every word they uttered. Her sanctuary in Gotham General was coming to an end and in the hazy morphine soaked night time she didn't hold back her tears.

Each silent sob ached in her chest and thus tugged at the stitches in her abdomen. As the doctors had started reduce her medication she'd gradually begun to feel the tightness in her belly and to be honest up until now the tears had been put down to her physical state.

Jess was a strong woman; her temper often masked her feelings, but the prospect of going to jail played on her mind. Lucky for her the excuse of waning pain relief seemed to be a good one but if the softly spoken words were true, she was going to be in Black Gate Prison before long. Again a hearty sob lurched through her ribcage and her pillow welcomed the silent tears into it's fabric. There was no prospect of forgiveness or even understanding, Jess knew that. Even with Bruce's help, no lawyer in the world could help her now.

------

Tilting her head to the side slightly, Harley brushed her greasy hair from her eyes catching the prickly knots adorning either side of her face. The cotton had hardened and the end of each thread stood proudly declaring its very own purpose of keeping her face held together tightly if not crudely. Her lover had known exactly what he had been doing when he passed the needle and thread through the muscle of her cheeks over and over again. At the time the only thing on her mind had been the possibility of the end of everything but now, well now she had a purpose. Now he needed her. Admittedly, her only use to him was to save his precious Jester but even so it was a start wasn't it? Now _she_ could call the shots.

Running her fingertips over the seemingly endless crossed stitches the young woman felt her world come crashing down slowly. She knew no matter what she intended to do with this opportunity he would always have the upper hand. Who was she kidding? Upper hand? It didn't matter to him what she knew or whether or not she was useful, if he wanted her dead he would see to it…and by his own hand.

Once again the woman smoothed the uniform clinging to her curves. Regardless of the clothes her face was something of a letdown. Did he honestly believe that her disfigurement would not be noticed? Was he really so blind to the monstrosity adorning her cheeks?

As she lowered her eyes to the floor she wondered whether his obsession with the doctor was more than just that. Over and over he had risked his freedom for her. He had killed for her. Harley huffed a sarcastic breath; 'killed for her', that meant nothing!

Suddenly, catching sight of herself in the small, dust-streaked mirror behind the serving counter Harley felt a sudden pang of sadness in her heart before the bitter feeling crawled up her throat to her tongue. As the muscle in the bottom of her mouth tightened and dropped she felt the stinging tears build up behind her long lashes before slowly and silently rolling down her cheeks. She was horrific. The stitches in her face were like the laces in the back of a corset. Each strand was carefully yet crudely tied around itself and then crossed over like a tapestry of some kind. Prodding the offensive rectifications Harley gritted her teeth.

Remembering the hazy Sunday afternoons of her childhood the slow but clear memory of old black and white movies pushed their way to the forefront of her mind. In those memories was the image of a tall and misunderstood figure of a man. His body was vulgar and distorted, a monster to a small child, a monster to the adults of the time. It wasn't his figure that bothered her now, it wasn't his story or his menacing demeanour, it was his scars. Scars not dissimilar to her own. She was in many ways just like him.

At some time, more than likely before she could remember, she had been just like any other child. She had been an innocent being with no knowledge of the evils of supposed 'grown ups' and the monsters they created from themselves. At some point Harleen Quinzel had been a normal girl with a nomal family and nothing to be ashamed of. She had no reason to fear the world and the prying eyes that dwelled in both the darkness and the light. She was unadulterated.

But not now. Now, years from that time she was far from innocent. As a child she had not seen the sense in speaking the truth and in many ways she hadn't realised what was happening to her was wrong and to be deemed a crime. How could she know? To the little girl she once was Daddy had been her world. It was only natural for him to show her how much he loved her, right? That was normal. In reality Harleen Quinzel had struggled with coming to terms with the fact that her father had been using his status to his advantage, she didn't know it was wrong.

But high school had changed all that. High school had held a great deal of opportunity for her and the young Harleen had taken advantage of that. She had decided what wanted to be and finally realised that the further she was from her family the better off she was. To say the inspiration had come naturally was an oversight, she had in fact had a rather difficult altercation with another student. The result of the argument had been the blatant truth bursting into the stark light of day.

The sharpness of the words, "Everyone knows your Dad fucks you!!" had cut through her like a knife and Harleen had lost her very soul there and then.

To the outside world the words had simply been an idle insult but to Harleen the reality had been too much to bear. Admitting that what had been happening to her was wrong had been hard, what had she done to make it happen? She didn't understand. She was only a kid. Still she had been misunderstood all of her life and for once things had seemed to be looking up for her.

Meeting the Joker had been a massive turning point in her life and she had relished in the fact that for once a man didn't want her just for her body or what she could do with it. She had enjoyed the conversations, the time they had spent together. He didn't mean all the things he said to her, he could be so gentle at times but on the most part he was a little distant. Even so, the new improved Harley still had the problem of what to do about _her. _Jess Cunningham had been the bane of her life since she had helped the Joker escape from Arkham. The doctor had repeatedly told her that she wasn't interested in the man but Harley didn't believe her. Harley didn't believe her admissions because of him, because of the Joker himself.

Stroking her stitches Harley remembered just how upset the Joker been when he had carried the doctor across the carpark at Gotham General. After that had been the most recent incident of him stabbing her. Although grateful to Jess for taking the blow, even Harley had been clever enough to see the entire universe rip through the Joker's heart. He had panicked. Regardless of what Jess Cunningham thought of him, Harley knew damn well that the Joker- her lover- was in love with her. She seemed to hold such importance that regardless of how 'useful' she herself was to him, he had no qualms about carving her face and leaving her to heal like Frankenstein's Monster.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: The Joker, Harley Quinn and any other characters belonging to DC Comics are simply borrowed for my own amusement…and yours of course!!**

Ok before I begin I would like to apologise for the length of time it has taken me to write this, believe me when I say that I almost posted it twice and talked myself out of it. I'm not quite sure why. But then I figured I had to update now or you guys would be left waiting for over 3 more weeks while I'm away on my honeymoon. SO!!! I've decided to update today but it will probably be the last for the next few weeks, sorry. Once I'm back from vacation I will update.

------

**Falling!**

Breathing heavily Harley prepared herself for the inevitable car-crash plan to be set in motion. As the imposing silhouette of Arkham grew ever nearer she could feel the stitches tightening in her cheeks. She was nervous. Strange. Until recently she had spent her days running around for the Joker without a care in the world, no concern for the consequences, but now she was expected to break INTO Arkahm Asylum she was terrified. This could be the end or her and she knew it. If she didn't get caught he still may not find the information he was looking for and either way she knew it would be her who took the blame.

As the car slowed to a decrepit crawl the young woman sighed. This was it. She glared out of the darkened windows at the high walls and the cameras mounted at regular intervals along the razor-wired top ledge.

"Where is it?" the question resounded through her shoulders as her face snapped to peer at him. The Joker sat leisurely across the rear seat twirling his faithful 'old friend' across his gloved fingers before grasping the handle and pressing the tip into the pad on his index finger. "Hmmm? _Harle__**eey**__?_"

'_Answer him!' _Harley urged herself, "Drive a little further along the road and there's another gate, a small one."

"Good," the Joker grinned.

"What do I do when I'm in there?"

"Huh?"

Harley paused, "When I get through the gates what do you want me to do?"

Sighing the Joker leaned towards her, "You don't have to _do _anything honey. Just knock on the door, that's all."

Harley nodded, still not entirely sure what they were doing at the psychiatric hospital. Knock on the door? Was that it? What was going to happen then? Glancing at her lover from the corner of her eye she assessed his manner. He seemed quite relaxed and she took it as a good sign.

-------

Breathing. The only sound that made any sense was the sound of her own breathing. This place was somewhat disturbing. The ever present wails and moans seemed to close in on her from every side. Jess didn't like this. Where the hell was she?

Slowly she pulled the sheets from her legs and relished the comfort of the cold air on her skin. Peering down at her relieved limbs she ran her hands over the uneven skin. Each part of her shins rejected her fingers with hot, painful blisters. Each visceral bubble grew from beneath her flesh and burst to leave a stinging, weeping sore. The clear liquid poured over her bed with an unnerving speed and Jess struggled to slip her feet onto the tiles of the floor. Looking back at the damp patches where her legs had rested the doctor felt her breath catch in her throat as the clear liquid darkened to leave deep red, bloody patches on the sheets.

"What?" Jess lifted one leg to see the thick crimson liquid running over her feet and settling between her toes. "What is this? Nurse!"

Stumbling towards the door she pulled herself through the frame into the hallway expecting to be greeted by the welcome sight of the nurse's station. The corridor was silent. The screams and shouts had ceased and everything was still. Not a single person could be seen all along the hallway. Suddenly feeling paranoid Jess turned on herself to step straight into someone.

"Sorry…" she lifted her eyes to explain her lack of observation and fell back onto her hands and buttocks as an oversized axe landed between her knees. "NO!"

Scrambling to her feet was easier said than done with the bleeding gashes on her legs but Jess tried over and over again to get away. Each time her toes slammed against the tiles she would fall back onto her knees as she twisted on the floor attempting to get a better grip on the slippy tiles. Finally her toes pushed and her body flew forwards and she set off running towards the end of the ward. Turning to double check the distance between her and the axe she felt the left side of her body slam into the wall. As her knees buckled and hit the tiles hard Jess felt the air rush out of her lungs and she couldn't move. The axe landed beside her head followed by a familiar voice in her ear.

"Who said you could move?"

------

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Harley waited as the sound rang through the dark house. Nothing. She knocked again. This time a light switched on above her and the young woman cowered slightly, not wanting to be recognised, only to be pushed forward towards the clicking and unlatching of locks before her. As soon as the door opened she froze, this was more than he had prepared her for.

"Yes?" the man tightened the cord around his waist. "Is there a problem nurse?"

Suddenly the 'nurse' was slammed against the wall as three goons stormed into the house and subdued the man. Dragging him back towards the car the last of the masked men turned to her, "Back in the car."

Harley watched as Dr Arkham was bundled into the trunk and the Joker slowly made his way across the path to the house. She could only imagine what need he had with the doctor's family but then again she didn't really want to know. Ten minutes later the dishevelled criminal returned to the car, running the blade of his favourite knife over the pinstriped material of his pants. Harley gazed blankly at the dark smudge left in the knife's wake and felt herself die a little inside.

"Regretting your choices in life sweety?" the Joker grinned sarcastically before huffing away from her gaze and slamming the door shut. "Don't worry, they didn't suffer."

Somehow Harley didn't believe him. Not that it mattered. Why should she care about people she had never even met before? They meant nothing to her. Even so, she herself couldn't see the point in killing Dr Arkham's family if they wanted him to let spill about Max Gray. There didn't seem to be any sense in it.

"What do we do now?" Harley ventured.

The Joker smirked wickedly, "We interrogate him. And when I say _weeee _of course I mean _I_."

Harley nodded and turned away to stare out of the window at the darkness around them. There had been a time when her father had been the only monster living in the darkness but now Harley was well aware that there were many many more and now she was living among them.

------

"**GET AWAY FROM ME**!!" the words bellowed through the hospital as the floor tiles melted beneath her knees and Jess slowly sank into the resulting mud-like substance beneath her. Tugging at her thighs the psychologist tried desperately to free herself from the floor before the axe came down beside her once again.

As the blade slammed into the wall Jess felt the ground give way and she fell into darkness. Cool air rushed past her ears as the falling sensation met with the reality that this must be a dream. Max was dead, the voice was a hallucination. This was definitely a dream.

Turning mid-fall Jess glanced around her at the pitch-blackness. The rushing sound had slowly progressed to a low humming and was now steadily changing into a deep groan as her body increased in speed. With every second that passed Jess became more and more aware that even though she was dreaming, her landing was still probably going to hurt.

Suddenly her back slammed against something firm and warm. Feeling herself move horizontally Jess turned to stare into the cowled face of the Dark Knight. His eyes were honest and somewhat comforting but still the woman felt like her dream was far from over. Running her dull fingers over the lightweight armour she felt her heart sink slightly. As comforting as the Batman's presence was it wasn't quite right. Jess didn't feel entirely safe in his arms. There was something missing. Jess looked at the hero's dark eyes, they weren't the eyes she wanted to see. He wasn't the hero she wanted to save her.

Pushing herself away from his chest Jess smiled at the caped crusader and touched his jaw lightly, "_**You**_ can't save me."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker, Batman or Harley Quinn. I DO however, own Jess Cunningham. *grins*

I'm baaaaack!!! Wedding and Honeymoon (pix on deviantart) over I am back for y'all!! Yay! I know you've all been soooo patient waiting all by yourselves for me to come home and give you more so here it is finally...and oh I do like this one, well the result anyhow. Onward with the next chapter, I kind of feel like I've starved you long enough so maybe I'll do another one tomorrow, we'll see...ENJOY!

------

**An Eye For An Eye.**

"What is your name?" the voice was slow and childlike.

"B..Benjamin Arkham," the bound man answered shakily.

"He he hehehe…_and what do you __**do**_?"

"I'm the Medical Director of Arkham Insane Asylum…I I run the hospital," he gasped trying to catch his breath through the tight strap spanning his throat.

"Oh, you…_run…_the hospital? A huh… Please, I'm a simple man and I'm not quite sure what that means…are you saying you were given the job to oversee the ins and outs of the hospital?" the hostage didn't answer. "Hm. Tell me Doctor, have you ever heard of Max Gray?"

"Um," the doctor's tone betrayed his answer, "no."

"Hm," the Joker moved casually towards him before pressing his bare hands onto the man's shoulders. "Let me put it another way…_hmm_?…_You _know as well as _I _do that Max Gray is a _reeeaall_, whatshall we say? Aaahh, _**piece of work**_, _huh_? Now…all I want from you is his file. Not even that! The address of his next of kin will be fine…shall we say _an eye for an eye_?"

"I told you I don't know who you're talking about!"

Smiling, the Joker leaned towards the man's ear and breathed, "Funny that…_Your wife said the **exact **__**same**__ thing_. I get the feeling she shoulda thought harder…if you get my meaning." He raised his eyebrows quickly and licked his lower lip waiting for the thought to burrow into Dr Arkham's mind. As the man's eyes widened with fear the Joker felt his shoulders shudder slightly. "_What's wrong_? It's not her I'd be worried about."

"You…!"

"It's _**heeer**_," the painted criminal leaned his chest against his hostage's back and lifted his right hand to point towards the door. Grinning from ear to ear the Joker revelled in his own ruthlessness as two of his henchmen dragged the reluctant body of a child through the darkness.

As the girl tried to pull herself from the men's vice-like grips she squealed in protest, "**DADDY HELP ME**!!"

Hearing the familiar voice the Doctor's body filled with adrenalin and he flailed against his captor spitting pleas into his face.

The Joker simply smiled, "As I said…_an eye for an eye_."

------

Gordon sighed heavily as he pushed the never decreasing pile of papers across his desk and leaned back in his chair. This was ridiculous. No matter how hard he tried or from which angle he looked at it the Cunningham case never seemed to get any easier. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with the shooting incident the family of the deceased had demanded the court date be brought forward. The Judge had been quick on the uptake and agreed to try the doctor as soon as possible, which on the Mob's bank roll obviously meant the next day!

Placing his spectacles on the desk the Commissioner pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. How was he going to explain this to her? She seemed strong but Gordon knew the woman was fragile as it was, being told that she was going to court the same day she had just woken up was probably going to break her. He didn't know what the hell to do.

As he sat in silence, listening to the soft humming of the nightshift he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand upright. He was no longer alone.

"I'm glad you're here," he sighed. "I need your help."

"I was going to ask you for the same thing,"

"They're taking the doctor to court tomorrow,"

"I know,"

"The judge has been paid for, she's not going to walk free," there was no answer. "Even Bruce Wayne can't help her now."

Batman rounded the desk and stood with his back to the wall. "I need some information from you."

"Regarding?"

"Max Gray,"

Gordon sighed, "There's nothing I can give you, we still haven't any proof he's real."

"I know that's not true. Your officers questioned him before she was kidnapped,"

"I said we have no proof," he retorted curtly.

"If we can prove the girl didn't release the Joker then the public may side with her. The court case wouldn't hold any weight in the media and the Judge would be investigated. Think about it, anything at all,"

Gordon paused, "All I have is a coffee cup and her claim that the guy was related to an officer from this precinct."

"That could be enough," Batman stepped forward. "I know about the officer."

"Then why ask?" Gordon tilted his head.

"I needed to know that you were still on the right side,"

The Commissioner seemed somewhat taken aback by the comment, "Right side?"

"You're office has taken its time with this case. It's not like you,"

"There's a lot of red tape on this one. There always is when it comes to Arkham,"

"Then get rid of it. The family will demand an execution,"

"And the judge will give it to them, I know. There's nothing more I can do!"

"You can give me the officer's address,"

"And what will you do? Pay his widow and children a visit? Don't you think I've already done that? There were more than a couple of officers lost in that explosion, besides who's to say that the family would admit to Max?"

"All I need are the addresses of these three men," Batman threw a small square of paper on the desk and stared at the Commissioner's face.

"Ok. Ok, I'll give you them. But if anything happens to their families I can't promise immunity for you,"

"All they need to do is come forward,"

"And the rest?"

"The rest is up to Jess Cunningham,"

------

"I need to speak to her now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you sir? We don't allow visitors until after lunch, you'll have to wait,"

"I can't wait! I'm her attorney for crying out loud!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Jess stared at the reddened faces of her new acquaintance and the matron. Logan didn't need to say a word, she already knew why he was here.

"They've moved the date haven't they?"

------

Waking with a jolt Benjamin Arkham took a moment to realise that he was still in Hell. Glancing around himself slowly he lifted his head and pulled against the leather strap spanning his throat.

"Rebecca!" he gasped as he remembered his daughter. "Rebecca!"

Pulling against his restraints the doctor tried to free himself. He didn't understand, he'd given the Joker the information he'd demanded but he'd taken his little girl away form him. Benjamin didn't know what was going on. Feeling his tongue swell slightly in his throat he stepped back, releasing the pressure on his neck.

"Is that your little girl's name?"

"What?" the doctor gasped. This voice was unfamiliar to him. Although a little hoarse and slightly short the tone was sweet and almost childlike. "Who are you? I can't see you."

Harley stepped into the light, "Rebecca, is that her name?"

"Who are you?" his eyes grew wide as the dim light cast jagged shadows across her cheeks. "Oh my God…what happened to you?"

"I was disobedient," she tried to smile. "I deserved it."

"Do you work for him?"

"No," she was honest. She didn't work for him.

"So you're a hostage too?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I just can't leave."

Benjamin gazed at the pretty features beneath the dried blood and dirt. She was doll-like; sickly sweet but with a helping of reality carved into her face. Her eyes were large but dull, it was as though every glimmer of life had been sucked from her very soul and she was left a zombie.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

Harley looked at him before turning away, "Harl…ey."

"Why the hesitation?"

"I used to be called something else," she shrugged.

Dr Arkham turned away from her, aware of her self-consciousness, "Where's my daughter?"

"Sleeping,"

"_She's still alive_?"

Harley frowned at him, "Of course she's still alive! He told you she'd live if you gave him what he wanted didn't he?"

"Yes but…"

"**He doesn't lie**! If he said he'd let her live then he will!" she snapped.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. Why are you here?"

"He told me to keep an eye on you all," she tossed her head back and pushed out her chest proudly. "It's my job."

"I thought you didn't work for him?"

"I don't!" Harley narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you…"

"**Shut up**!" her trembling palm collided with his face. The moment the slap resounded through the dim room and the hot sting soaked through her hand her heart jumped into her throat. The room fell silent once more and Harley stood breathing heavily. That felt good. Was this what it felt like to be him? Was this rush of adrenalin, this high, the way that he felt when he pinned her down and sliced through her cheeks? Grinning inwardly the girl figured the rush her lover had felt at that time had been a great deal bigger. Short of murdering someone she guessed that feeling was satisfactory for him. She _had _made him happy, satisfied his desires. Her disfigurement had given him the buzz he'd been looking for, she was sure of it. She finally understood it all, she understood _him_. This was what it was all about, the rush. Running her fingers across her sutures Harley wondered just how big a rush he got from killing. Almost bursting with pride she turned to leave before glancing back over her shoulder at Dr Arkham, "_I'll just go check on Rebecca_."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to any characters belonging to DC Comics.**

Hi there y'all! I'm so sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. I really do apologise, I have been writing but not been happy with the results and not only that but I think I may have broken my right foot along with all the extra work hours I've been given recently I honestly haven't felt much like writing to be honest.

Thank you all for sticking by me in these lack-lustre weeks and I promise I will try to update more regularly in future. Also thank you to all the new readers who have been messaging me and leaving reviews; I do still read them, your feedback is very important to me. Anyway, I hope this will do for now until I can totally rearrange the upcoming chapters. I promise there is going to be some action soon…

------

**There'll Be Bluebirds**

Numb.

Staring at herself in the mirror Jess felt nothing. Averting her eyes from her reflection to the dark suit draped across the bed she sighed. Pulling the skirt from the mattress she slid it over her nylon covered legs and pushed the cotton shirt into the top hem. Pulling the slim zipper up she smoothed the thick, coarse material over her thighs. Glancing at the clock the condemned woman tilted her head to the side and slipped her arms into the matching jacket.

This was it. After today she was convinced that she would not be seeing the outside world again and for some reason Jess wasn't entirely sure how she should be feeling about the whole situation. All her life she had been made to answer to someone or other but now, today, it was to determine the rest of her life. She had to do exactly as she was told…for once.

"Hey, you ready?" Logan smiled as Jess inched the door open.

Nodding slowly the woman stepped into the firm grasp of the two waiting police officers. "Please," she shied away slightly as the larger of the two men started to close his grasp around her wrist, "I can walk on my own."

The man glanced towards Logan who simply nodded, "Innocent until proven guilty."

Jess laughed inwardly. Innocent until proven guilty, now there was a joke worth laughing at. She had already admitted that she'd shot the guy, what was the chance that she was going to be given the benefit of the doubt about her motives? Closing her eyes briefly she tried to imagine just how the thug's family must have felt when they had been told of his death. Not unlike her own private grief at the passing of her father during her imprisonment in Arkham she supposed, although not so private.

As the automatic doors slid apart Jess felt the crowd surge towards her before their bodies even moved. She had been expecting the media to be waiting like the vultures they were but nothing like this. Lifting her head slightly to take stock of the people surrounding her Jess suddenly felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. Feeling the knot in her stomach slowly push its way up into her throat the woman tried to suppress her nerves as she was guided into the waiting police car.

------

Slowly the beat up, black car crawled along the kerb. Inch after time-consuming inch brought the occupants closer to that which one of them desired. The was the right street, he was sure of it. The run down stores and boarded up windows made the driver a little nervous however the Joker was feeling somewhat elated. Grinning from ear to ear the demented man scoured each block of apartments for the telltale spray painted blue bird.

"What if he's lying Boss?" the driver shifted his gaze warily.

"He's not,"

"But how do you know?"

Tutting under his breath the Joker frowned, "A parent's love is unlike anything else. People will do absolutely anything to save their children."

The driver didn't respond, instead he turned his eyes back to the road. It was almost as though he had suddenly remembered who he was talking to. Of course the guy wasn't lying, the Joker had threatened to kill his daughter if her didn't give him the information that he wanted. Never the less, Dr Arkham had been quick to respond.

"Hey, Boss?" a second goon pointed towards the right side of the street. "Is that it?"

The Joker slid across the rear seat and glared at the crude graffiti adorning the side of a nearby building. Just when he was beginning to think that the softly softly approach was pointless there it was, there between the empty boxes and crumbling garbage was the faint but still visible image of a bluebird.

"**HA**!" he clapped his hands together loudly. "Now, _you see what happens when you have just a **little** faith_? _Hmm_?"

------

As the car drew to a halt Jess took the time to gaze up at the pillared building beside her. This place was going to be her home for the time being, this place of justice.

"Come on, show time," Logan smiled faintly.

She returned the smiled with her best attempt at nonchalance. She didn't expect him to buy it but it was a start. Besides there was no point in being hopeful…or even upset. It was what it was, and what it was was a no win situation. She was going to prison.

------

"Alfred, I need some information about the following men. Eric Pritz, Simon Bartholomew and Terence Doughtrey,"

"Of course Sir," the voice replied through the car's radio speakers. "Might I be so bold as to ask what this is about?"

"One of these guys was Max Gray's younger brother, I need to find out which one as soon as possible,"

"With all due respect Sir don't you think this is a little futile? It wont make any difference to the doctor's trial," Alfred pointed out.

Batman paused for a moment. Perhaps his friend was right, perhaps even if he did find Max Gray's relatives there was no promise that they would want to defend the woman who had befriended the killer of their husband and father. Was it possible that for once there was no point in steaming his way through the city on a frantic game of cat and mouse? After all, there was no real evidence that the missing man's existence would even sway the public opinion of the doctor let alone help her in her trial. Flexing his fingers in the tight gloves the Dark Knight grimaced. Why was he even thinking like this? It was absurd to think that she had no hope whatsoever.

"Sir? Sir?"

Shaking his head the hero answered his friend, "Yes Alfred?"

"Eric Pritz; 32nd and Main. The Roosevelt Building, apartment 279. Wife, Lorraine and three children…"

"It's not him,"

"Simon Bartholomew; Centenary Square Apartment 36. Wife Annie one daughter and one son,"

"What about Doughtrey?"

"I'm just waiting for the system to…" suddenly the voice faded.

"Alfred? Alfred?"

"Yes Sir. Terrence Doughtrey, 111th street,"

"111th? That's not the best area in town," Batman sighed. "Any more information?"

"He had one son...Maxwell,"

No sooner had the name left the speaker than Batman's foot was pressed firmly on the accelerator. That had to be him! "Apartment?"

"173,"

"Call Gordon, tell him to meet me there,"

------

Standing back from the door the Joker nodded towards the apartment and breathed deeply as the two goons slammed their heavy boots against the flimsy wood.

"_**Knock knock**_!"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with DC Comics and therefore no rights to the Joker, Batman or Harley Quinn.

**Inevitability**

Jess stood silently listening to the bustle of the courthouse around her. Every second that passed seemed to last an eternity. In some ways she almost wished that the hearing was over already. She was only here because the family of the dead thug had demanded that she be taken off the streets and the psychologist was pretty sure that would not be returning to the hospital afterwards. Closing her eyes for a second she tried to silence her heartbeat but to no avail. The constant rhythm served merely as a reminder that she was still alive but for how long? She knew damn well that the judge was going to send her to Jail to wait for the trial and she also knew that being as things were it was pretty likely that she wouldn't make the trial. To say she was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't the prison that bothered her, it was the possibility of the other inmates being on the mobs payroll…it was pretty apparent that the judge probably was. She wouldn't be here otherwise. Suddenly she was brought back to reality with the authoritative grasp of the guard as he led her through the large wooden doors to the dock.

As the uniformed man turned to walk back down the few steps to the floor Jess smiled at him. Although his expression didn't change his dark eyes were judgemental. She felt his opinions curl around her insides and tighten as he closed the door behind her leaving her alone on view. Turning to her left Jess took stock of the crowd assembled to be part of her humiliation. As if the hundreds of Gothamites weren't intimidating enough Jess noted the horrific gargoyle-like statues carved in the ceiling supports. Each one had an outstretched hand and an unnerving expression. She knew she was being stupid, that the statues had been intentionally designed to instil fear into the accused, both guilty and innocent and suddenly she felt as though she had the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. Reality had finally caught up with her…this was it; this was the beginning of the rest of her life and the ways things were going things did not seem promising. Jess was well aware that she had killed a man but she was not stupid. She knew that regardless of the hearing today the rest of the trial would not be fair. She knew that the evidence and statements brought forward would not only relate to the shooting but the Joker. This, as with everything else, was about him and there was nothing Jess could do about it.

* * *

Slipping through the streets of Gotham was easy under the cover of darkness however as Batman traversed the rooftops of the city he couldn't help but think to himself how surprisingly easy his journey had been in the daylight. He supposed that Jess' preliminary hearing had something to do with it. Although the judge had made the surprise decision in the last two or three days the press and news channels had not been slow on the uptake. Not only were there photos of Jess with the Joker all over the newspaper stands but now the trial had started every morning breakfast show and magazine pop-culture talk show were running public phone-ins.

As the caped crusader assessed the distance from his present perch to the open window of his target he pondered the possibility of finding Max Gay's family. He knew what his goal was but how exactly was he going to achieve it? He couldn't very well burst in barking orders to a woman and child. After all they had lost a husband and father in the explosion three years ago and it was possible that they had no idea about the deal with Arkham. Even so he had to try. Jess' life was literally at stake now. If she was sent to Black Gate he would not be able to help her. She would be out of reach. Not only was the prison impenetrable but it wasn't just the mob who were imprisoned in there. Batman knew damn well that as strong as the woman was, even she would find it hard to survive in there.

Clicking the range of the grappling gun to an approximate distance he pulled the trigger. As the sharp metal barb struck the brick of the apartment block he tested the line by pulling down on the wire. There was a time when jumping off of a highrise building would have shaken the man to the core but it was now second nature. Besides, at times like these he didn't have the time to doubt himself. At times like these the distance between him and the open window was the only thing between freedom and a possible death sentence.

He knew execution was a slim chance but the way things had progressed within Gotham lately he wouldn't put it past the mob to have a hand in the trial…they seemed to have a hand everything else. Besides he had been there when they had taken the doctor in the middle of the night. He knew their main priority was the Joker; the dead goon was simply a plus side for them. He supposed that the good of the people had not been the first thing on the Mob's mind when the judge had 'decided' to start the trial early. It was fairly obvious that their main objective was to flush the Joker out. The only question was would it work?

Clinging to the brickwork the armoured man eased his way in through the open window into the dimly lit living space. With the exception of the TV muttering quietly to itself in the corner the apartment was eerily quiet. Being mindful not to disturb his surroundings Batman made his way through the lounge to the small kitchenette passing the open front door. Glancing quickly out into the hall the vigilante noted the dark streaks of mildew in the corners of the walls. This was not a great place to raise a family and he did not envy the family that lived here. It just showed how different people living in the same city could be so far apart from one another.

Pushing the nicotine stained door leading to the kitchen open he edged his way into the heart of the home. Turning his face to the small table pushed against the peeling wall Batman felt his heart sink. He wasn't the only visitor to this address today. Closing hi eyes briefly he steadied himself before lifting a small batarang from his utility belt and holding it infront of the small face laid before him. Nothing. He wasn't breathing. The child slumped over the table was not the only body in the room. Sprawled at the boy's feet was a woman, his mother. Batman didn't need to check her breathing as her green eyes were rolled back into her skull and her inky lips were coated with a sticky foam as she had obviously struggled to breathe in her last moments.

Batman kneeled beside the deceased woman and took a small sample of the whitish yellow liquid pooled behind her head on the lino. He already knew that pool was either the contents of the woman's stomach or lungs but he did not what had caused it. He glared into the glassy eyes of the corpse and noted the feathery red lines around the irises. She had been violently sick before her death and the action had left her with severely bloodshot eyes. After taking the woman's fingerprints Batman turned his attention to the young by slumped over the table. He couldn't have been much older than six or seven years. His lips too were stained with an inky black hue and although his eyelids were firmly closed Batman assumed that they too were rolled back in his skull. Again the caped man took the boy's fingerprints before becoming aware of the approaching police sirens. He had to go.

As he crossed the lounge back towards the window something caught his eye. Turning towards the main door he noticed a footprint on the paintwork. Quickly using the in-suit technology at hand he analysed the print and the dirt it consisted of. He would have to deal with the findings later but he already knew who the long slim print belonged to. But why would he go out of his way to kill a woman and her small child? It just didn't make sense.

The faint clatter of police issue boots on concrete clambered their way up through the stair well and Batman knew it was time to leave although he was now at a loss as to what he could do.

* * *

Jess was struggling to keep listening to the judge and the lawyers before her. She knew it was important for her to stay focused but the accused woman just could not keep herself in the room; her mind kept wandering to a better place. A place where hospitals helped people and clowns didn't kill people…a place called the 'Real World'. The real world was a place where the Police could be trusted and the judicial system was fair. Jess knew it existed but since moving to Gotham she had lost sight of where.

"No bail,"

BANG!

The gavel slammed against the side with an overwhelming crack which brought Jess back into the courtroom with tremendous speed. Jess hadn't quite heard the judge's words but as she turned to peer at the crowd through the thick safety glass she knew exactly what had been said. She wasn't surprised, how could she be? She had already admitted to killing the guy but the doctor was sure that was not the reason why she was now being led down the steps and through a different door to the one through which she had entered the courtroom. This was it. She was going to jail.

* * *

Slowly.

Inch by inch Harley made her way down the darkened track of the ghost train mindful not to trip over the discarded pieces of wood and broken down carriages. The corridor was so dark that had she not just been outside she would not have known what time of day it was at all. As she neared the end of the first level she ducked under a low fallen beam spanning the track and pulled herself up through the broken down shell of a huge, fanged spider. This was not her favourite place in the fairground by a long shot. Harley hated the ghost train…always had. Since being a little girl she had found that it wasn't just the ghosts and ghouls in the darkness that were out to get her and even as an adult the place made her feel uneasy.

Even so the bottle-blonde knew that if she ever wanted to get anywhere with her life she had to start doing things for herself. She had to start facing her fears and if that meant that she had to stand up to him and make him realise that she wasn't just some two-bit tart and that she did know what she was doing then fine. It would happen sooner or later and while her beloved Joker was out on the town trying to chase down the security guard's family then she had the opportunity to finally have some fun. She was sick and tired of being taken for a fool. Had he forgotten who had driven him out of the madhouse? It sure as hell wasn't his wonderful Jester!

"Ha!" Harley smiled to herself as she pushed her way under a large swathe of black material hanging from the roof and took stock of the sleeping child before her. This was going to be easy.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey everyone! I'm soooooo very sory that I didn't update in so very long. Yu have my permission to abuse me for it lol. I've had a bit of a hectic time in the last year but I'm back now with a new web provider and a brand new laptop just for this so all is well. Full of ideas and hopefully you will enjoy what I hav eplanned now that I have rediscovered my inspiration._

_So please read on and enjoy..._

_K_

_x_

_Oh a slight warning on this one. Nothing too adult but reader discretion is advised._

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to us the Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman or any other charaters belonging to DC Comics**.

**Sheep In Wolf's Clothing**

Jess peered down at the cold, hard chains around her ankles. If that wasn't a wake up call then what was? She had expected the hand and ankle cuffs to be a little more restrictive but they were fairly accommodating save for the slight difficulty in walking at any speed which was obviously the purpose of them. Regardless of their function even Jess knew they didn't suit her.

"They're going to eat you alive in there," the escorting guard warned her. "Pretty thing like you wont last long, especially considering why they've sent you down."

Jess ignored his inaccuracy and turned away to try and look through the small window into the cab of the prison van. She hadn't been 'sent down' and the sound of his voice was beginning to irritate her. She knew he was right though. She was going to be a sitting duck in prison. She had already resigned herself to biding her time until the trial began properly but she wasn't stupid, she knew that doing that would be easier said than done. Again, the thought of an untimely death crept up on her. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a price on her head in Black Gate, and if there was it would only be a vengeance killing in retaliation to the incident in the park. Jess figured that if the Mob had wanted her dead she would be bobbing about on the bottom of the riverbed by now. No, they wanted her alive, after all they were after the Joker not her. If she was to be a target it would be people that she didn't know and would never see coming…that was what scared her. Not knowing.

* * *

Tilting her head to the side Harley moved silently through the wreckage of the Ghost Train towards the sleeping girl. She was a sweet little thing; long blonde hair cascading over her angelic face. The white of her nightdress was sullied with random dirty patches where the goons had dragged her through the fairground and as Harley moved closer she could see the red puffy skin around her eyes; an obvious sign that the girl had been crying. It wasn't suprising really. Harley supposed that if she had been dragged from her bed in the middle of the night by a group of clowns she would be upset too.

"Pretty," Harley breathed as brushed the girl's hair from her face. "Rebecca?"

The girl stirred slightly, moaning. Turning to peer up at the jagged 'smile' she recoiled in horror as Harley attempted to broaden her real grin. "Please…no…"

"Hey honey, I'm not going to hurt you," Harley reassured her. "it's ok. There's no need to be afraid. You know, I bet you don't even know why you're here do you?"

Rebecca shook her head nervously.

"It's ok. I'll tell you why you're here. You're here because Mr J needs your Daddy to help him. If your Daddy does as he's told then everything will be ok…if not then…" the woman pulled her outstretched thumb across her throat. "I hope he got it right. Ha!"

Pain ripped through the muscles of her face as she laughed and Harley grabbed her cheeks in an attempt to stop the discomfort but to no avail. Her wounds were still sore and as every day passed Harley had noticed that the pain had changed from a sharp edged agony into a hot, itching tenderness peppered with what seemed like thousands of tiny grains of sand. She would push and prod at the angry seams of her face and feel the heat rise in her flesh whilst gritting her teeth to stop the grainy tension invading her gums.

With her palms pressed to her face the bottle-blonde blinked hard before looking back at the child. Her small frame was hunched over, clutching at her knees whilst trying her best to push her way backwards through the wall behind her.

Suddenly Harley was overwhelmed by a wave of dread. Blinking slowly she tried to calm herself down before looking back at Rebecca. This was all too familiar to Harley. he wasn't sure if it the pain in her face or her imagination but slowly Harley began to feel as though she was in a dream…an out of body experience almost. She turned to peer into the darkness behind her straining to see back down the track, but there was no track, there was no train. Panicking Harley ran to the white-glossed door and slammed it shut, clinging to the smooth silver knob tightly. She knew it was no use. She could have nailed the door shut but she new it would not stop the nightmare. Her mother had always told her that there was no such thing as monsters but Harleen had always known that her mother was wrong. Harleen had seen them in the dark; their bright, bloodshot eyes and the stench of whisky on their breath.

Harley pressed her ear to the smooth painted wood and held her breath as the inevitable footsteps trudged their way towards her. Tightening her grip on the door handle she breathed out shakily and leaned her weight into the wood only to be disappointed by herself as the door opened regardless, casting the long, familiar shadow across the pink carpet under her muddy shoes. Trying to cry out to Harleen Harley felt her vocal chords freeze and the pit of her stomach fell through the floor as the door closed again and Harleen's own personal monster lumbered it's way across the darkness to the small figure clinging to her knees in the corner.

Collapsing to her knees Harley pleaded with the creature; the hard, heavy, scaly reptile to stop. She felt the tears break forth from her eyes and hissed as the sting hit her cheeks. There was nothing she could do. Not even God was listening. With the thunk of a belt buckle on the floor Harley fell apart. Curling up into the foetal position she gripped her knees and dug her fingernails into her scalp.

She didn't want to see this anymore…she didn't want to hear this anymore.

"It's ok. There's a good girl,"

"Please," the small voice was drowned out by the bedclothes and the heavy breathing but Harley knew it was there. She knew it was there because she was forcing it out off her lucngs over and over again. "Please. Please. Please."

"Such a good girl,"

"Please Daddy no,"

Suddenly Harley felt the cold, sweaty fingers on her arm and she kicked out violently only to be met with the endearing face of an angel. Rebecca. As scared as she was the girl had come to comfort the distraught woman. Her face was pale against the darkness and Harley could see the gentle concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Lady"

Harley glanced around herself and then back at the young girl. After wiping her mascara across her face she smiled slowly, "Uhuh. I'm just fine. You wanna see something cool?"

Rebecca nodded nervously, "Ok."

Harley grinned, "Come on."

* * *

Jess closed her eyes and listened to the low growl of the engine as the prison van sped through the streets of Gotham. She felt the hardness of the road under the wheels as the speed decreased and she wondered how long it would take to get to Black Gate. Leaning forward slightly she tried to see through the small window through past the windshieldn out into the world.

"Sit back," the guard pushed her backwards with the butt of his gun..

"I was just wondering where we were," Jess slumped slightly against the cold metal.

"Why? The only place you need to be worrying about is where we're going,"

The doctor rolled her eyes and sighed before fixing her sight on the small grooves in the metal floor and resigning herself to counting them. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, sev…"

Suddenly the van swerved violently to the left throwing Jess into the small gangway her arms landing on the guards knees. Trying to steady herself Jess pushed back towards her seat only to be slammed back onto the floor a second time.

"What the Hell?" the guard growled before slamming the heel of his hand against the wall connecting with the cab. "Jesus, man! What the…?"

His words fell short as the van took on an incredible turn of speed and he fell backwards slightly. Jess felt her heart jump into her throat as she heard the unmistakeable whistle of bullets before they peppered the side of the van. Watching the numbers of indentations increase by the second she tried to calm herself. With every beat of her heart she could feel the stab wound in her abdomen tighten and pulse. Pressing her palms to her stomach she breathed deeply, trying to control the pain.

"Seriously! What the hell is going on?" he bellowed to his colleagues in the cab.

As the driver's mate turned to speak to the guard Jess heard the terrible rush of air behind the van and braced herself. She had no idea what it was but she knew it was something big.

**BOOM!**

As the rear of the van peeled open almost immediately she felt the heat hit her face like a brick as she was thrown violently backwards before slamming into the cab wall winding herself from the impact. Jess barely had time to hit the floor as the whole back end of the van flew up over the front and all the occupants of the vehicle we thrown around carelessly, like ragdolls before colliding with the ceiling as the van careered across the bust carriageway taking unsuspecting vehicles along with it towards the thick, concrete barriers in the centre of the road. Jess felt her stomach scream in pain and she tasted the familiar copper in her mouth as the van slammed into the wall and the metal gave way to the force, crumpling and contorting around her.

As the noise and the whimpering stopped Jess felt a strong hand grip her wrist, pulling her from the wreckage. As she tumbled to the tarmac she coughed loudly almost retching with the pain in her abdomen. Gasping for breath she clung to the hand for support as her step faltered slightly and she fell forward into the body before her.

The damp smell of dirt and dried blood filled her nose and she lifted her head to stare at the rubber mask peering down at her. The dirt covered most of the features but Jess could still make out the thick blue smile spanning the thick latex.

Suddenly the doctor felt her legs go weak and collapsed into the clown's grip as he swept her off of her feet and turned towards the old beat up car behind him. The emotions were all wrong and she knew this would do far less than help her but as she saw the dirty white makeup through the filthy windshield Jess' breathing slowed and she felt her heart relax, the pain was subsiding and she knew, rather oddly, that she was safe now.

**_He_** had come for her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sugar and Spice…**

Turning to take Rebecca's hand Harley smiled and dropped to her knees, "I promise you're gonna love what I've got to show you, but we gotta be super quiet getting over there." The peroxide blonde pointed to the other side of the park before pulling the girl out into the long grass.

Rebecca nodded and followed the giggling woman into the night air. Hesitantly she peered around herself unable to work out where she was. Although she could hear the traffic in the distance the young girl was unable to see any lights. Every direction only offered her complete darkness. Sighing she lowered her head and quickened her pace to catch up to her companion.

Suddenly Harley grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a small kiosk, pulling her to the ground abruptly and pressing her free hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," she breathed almost silently into the child's ear before slowly pointing upwards towards the broken and peeling counter above their heads. Rebecca listened to the heavy footsteps outside. Somebody was passing them and she wondered just how dangerous they were if the woman didn't want them to see_ her_.

As the goon's footsteps faded Harley released Rebecca and slowly crawled towards the small door to peer out into the darkness. As she began to venture back out into the park she beckoned the child to her.

"It's not far," she smiled. "Just there."

Rebecca could make out the hazy silhouette of a building against the starlit sky and guessed that it was 'cool thing' the woman was going to show her.

As Harley darted across the rubble and cracked concrete the child noticed how she began to skip towards the small set of steps leading up to the dirt crusted glass doors before spinning to grin at her. Slowly she started to make her way up towards her noting the cracked and peeling gold paint along the hand rail under her fingers.

"Look, look. Isn't it awesome?" Harley ran her hands up the doorframe and pressed her cheek to the glass. "Mr J gave this to me. It's aaaall mine!"

Rebecca smiled at the utter happiness on the woman's face. She obviously loved whatever this place was and the young girl was eager to see inside, "Are we allowed in?"

Harley shoved herself backwards and gripped onto the rail running around the outside of the carousel behind her. "It's mine, of course we can!" she smiled, kicking the doors open. "Knock yourself out kid!"

Gingerly the girl made her way into the dark room, still unsure of what awaited her. Harley closed the doors behind them and skipped across the creaking floorboards to the controls. Flicking a switch she waited for the tell-tale buzz of electricity running through the old wires before the round, dusty bulbs fizzed into action bathing the old wooden horses in an almost halflight. She turned to see her new 'friend's' expression and was thrilled to see the wonder in the girl's eyes as she took in the huge steeds afore her. She watched as she carefully stepped onto the ride and walked between them, touching each one as she passed it.

"Do they have names?" she smiled at Harley who wasn't entirely sure. "They should have names."

"They probably did…at one time," Harley noted the once ornate 'ribbons' carved into each of the horses necks. "Maybe they just wore off?" she ran her fingers over the cracked paint allowing it to flake onto the floor.

"They're so pretty,"

"I know," Harley smiled back at the girl. "Hey, wanna give 'em new names?"

A broad grin spread across Rebecca's dirt-streaked face and Harley was happy. She hadn't been happy like this since, well as long as she could remember. There had always been something in her way, something holding her back. Finally Harley had found somebody to accept her for her. She watched as Rebecca danced around the floor pointing to each horse and issuing them with a new name. It was the small things, she guessed.

* * *

"Take a left," the Joker rasped as the van careered through the streets of Gotham.

"But that'll take us…" the driver began.

"_**Left**_!" The painted man growled punching the dashboard. True enough the car changed direction and the driver didn't speak again.

"Boss, what are we goin' to do with her?" a second goon breathed into his mask.

The Joker turned his head slightly to peer at the unconscious woman on the cold floor. Sighing he licked the corners of his mouth, "She's coming with us."

The goon didn't react, instead he brushed the hair from Jess' eyes and turned to peer out of the rear windows at the approaching red and blues, "Er…Boss…"

The Joker peered into the wing mirror and allowed a smug grin to invade his face. "About time," he breathed before raising his voice. "There's _never a police officer when you __**need **__one_ and then **look**…_they come at once_! **Ha**! Take a right here."

The driver didn't need to be told twice as the van sped into the centre of town towards the financial district.

"_Come on little piggies…little piggies come __**o**__**n**_," the manic clown growled as he tapped on the dashboard and pointed right towards Wayne Tower. "Get their attention!"

The second goon kicked the rear doors open and fired a single rocket into a newspaper stand scattering bits of metal and burning paper across the street. The Gotham police force was unrelenting and the cars burst through the raining debris before opening fire on the van and its occupants as it took sharp left onto the main street and sped past the most prominent building in the city.

"Slow down!" the leader of the gang hissed as he lost sight of the pursuing cars momentarily. "_Cos I'll **huff**...and I'll **puff**..."_

As they rounded the corner he turned to hang out of the passenger window before aiming an AK-47 at the driver of the first car. Opening fire he peppered the hood of the car and the windshield before taking out the driver causing the car to swerve suddenly to the left smashing into the front of Wayne Enterprises. As the remaining cars passed their fallen comrade the Joker pulled a small remote from his pants pocket and clicked the trigger on the side. After a small delay the second and tenth floor of Wayne Enterprises gave into a series of almighty explosions raining shards of glass and blocks of masonry down on the street below.

"**_And I'll blow you're house down_**! **Haha**!"

For all her worth the Lap Dog had done him proud! The painted man almost choked with laughter as almost the entire tower was brought to its knees, burying half of Gotham's so called finest in its wake. The van slowed as dust covered most of the street and the Joker pointed to a lone ambulance parked in an alleyway.

"**Quick, bring the doctor**," he bellowed as he leapt from the van and let himself into the back of the ambulance.

Quickly the two goons pulled their latex masks from their faces and donned paramedic's jackets before setting off in their new vehicle towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

"So do you like it?" Harley pulled herself up onto the newly named Muffin and swung her legs up to sit cross-legged on the rump of the horse.

Rebecca smiled as she attempted to pull herself up onto the horse beside her, "Yes. I love it."

Harley allowed her feet to fall either side of her horse and leaned over to pull Rebecca's arms up over the parallel saddle. Once the girl was sat atop the steed she pulled her feet up again before pressing her toes against the mane and leaning back onto her hands. "Don't you just wish they were real?" she chirped.

"Yeah, I always wanted a pony!"

The woman tilted her head back and turned to look at the girl, "Me too. I guess every little girl wants her daddy to buy her a pony."

"My Daddy said I'm not allowed a pony,"

"Why not?"

"He said I wont look after it," Rebecca's face lowered slightly. "He never lets me have anything."

"Hmm," Harley stared up at the mechanics in the ceiling. "Dad's can be like that. Don't worry about it sweetie. Besides, they're not around forever."

"Huh?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Harley smiled allowing her mind to run away with her. "You'll see what I mean."


	39. Chapter 39

**And All Things Nice?**

The night holds many secrets from the eyes of the good. Monsters and ghouls were once the figments of children's imaginations, elsewhere throughout the world Gordon was sure that they still were, but here in Gotham they were real. No longer could your mother save you by wedging the closet door shut with a chair, no longer did the nightlight keep the fiends at bay. No, in this city they brought their own lights with them, not to light the way but apparently to light the fuse to spring the traps they set.

Alighting from the patrol car the Commissioner reluctantly scanned the street, or at least what remained of it and made his way towards the grotesque heap of bricks strewn across the road. The sight was horrific and unexpected. When he had received the call at home he could barely believe his ears, the Joker had taken down Wayne Tower. In the back of his mind he hadn't really wanted to attend the scene but he knew there was nothing he could do except his job. It was what was expected of him and he appreciated that fact, it was the sheer amount of loss his department had suffered that bothered him.

They never asked for this, any of this. Young men and women, perhaps fifteen or twenty of them still buried beneath the largest building in the city with no explanation of why. Sure the Joker was a madman but even Gordon knew this was unlike him. No warning, no threats, not even his famous calling card to give him the glory of the kill. This was new and Gordon didn't like it. Of course the aged man knew _why_ it had happened; it was all part of his get away. But to bring down Wayne Tower was a massive feat. It was almost as if it wasn't intended for this. Even Gordon could see it was a waste of effort with no glory. Surely the doctor couldn't mean so much to the Joker?

Gordon sighed at the prospect of more attacks throughout the city and pinched the bridge of his nose before beginning to organise the rescue effort. An almost pointless task it seemed. The sheer amount of rubble was daunting and he could see the fear in his colleagues' eyes as he assigned them each an area to begin digging. He knew as well as they did that the chance of there being survivors was slim but even so they had to try. Was it not for the muffled screeching sirens beneath the stone they would not have had any idea where to begin. Many of the remaining officers starting clawing their way though the devastation towards the sound but Gordon shied away from it, it was like the cars themselves were screaming.

* * *

"We're gonna have to go back soon," Harley sighed and leaned forward onto the horse's neck draping her arms either side and pushing the base of her spine against the faded brass pole behind her.

There was a slight pause before her companion spoke up quietly, "I don't want to go back. I don't like it in there. It's dark and scary…and it smells like cabbages."

Harley sniggered at the last comment. "I know, it's horrible aint it? I'm sorry, but if Mr J catches us in here he'll go crazy with me," she tried to turn away grazing her cheek on the wood in the process making her wince. "Maybe I can bring you again when he's not here huh? But he's gonna be back real soon and…"

"Did he do that?" the girl traced an invisible smile across her own cheeks. Turning away the young woman covered her mouth, embarrassed. Rebecca lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. Harley turned back to watch as the girl slipped back down to the floor and started to meander between the horses towards the doors. "Come on then."

Harley could feel her heart skip as the importance of the gesture hit her. The girl was scared of the Ghost Train but was willing go back to stop anything happening to herself. Smiling Harley leapt down from Muffin and skipped over to her friend. Smiling she took Rebecca's hand and squeezed it slightly whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

"Just look at this, huh…what would you do without me Jester?" a gloved hand clung onto the side rail of the gurney. Even with her lack of consciousness the Joker could still hear her voice in his head.

'_A lot better for myself!_' the voice seemed to say I her typical matter of fact way.

"Hmm," yellowed teeth pulled at his crimsoned lips as the thought rang true with him. Although he had dragged her away from the long arm of the law for her own good he was well aware that he had a lot to do with the situation she had ended up in. Hindsight was indeed a wonderful thing however it was not something that he often cared to subscribe to.

As the ambulance sped through the city he watched her jostle about silently. Her face was pale with the exception of a slight redness to her right cheek where the heat of the explosion had hit her. Her hair was spread about her messily and he knew she would not be impressed with him when she woke up. Even so he knew she needed him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. In the few months he had known her she had definitely proven that she was a proud woman and it was something that he admired about her, not that he would ever tell her that. He had already shown weakness to her and regretted it, he was not about to do it again.

Pushing the hair from her face he growled quietly to himself. Hat was he going to do with her now? It wasn't the first time he had 'rescued' her but he had always taken her back to them but that was no longer an option now. No, now she was technically a fugitive like himself. Rolling his dark eyes he closed the blackened lids and tried t think clearly for just a moment before they reached the fairground.

Sighing he allowed a small smile play on his scars as he remembered the collection of hostages he had amassed over the past couple of weeks. If nothing else his Jester would serve as a reminder to two of them why they were there. Perhaps her presence would refresh their memories as to who, and where Max Gray was. Emotional blackmail was a powerful thing when done correctly. That was something that the Joker had learned very early in life.

* * *

"Sir!" a young sergeant called to Gordon a he steadied himself against the remains of Wayne Enterprises. Wearily he turned in acknowledgement. "Mr Wayne is here, what shall I do?"

"Let him through," Gordon waved the millionaire over.

"Commissioner, is there anything I can do to help?" Bruce said stoically a he gazed over the wreckage beside the police officer.

"No Mr Wayne, it's all under control….well as best as it can be," he sighed.

"Did I hear right: the Joker is responsible for this?"

"Yes, we were in the middle of a high speed chase after he ambushed the prison transport this evening," Gordon lowered his head almost in shame. "He led us here and brought the building down on our officers. Did you have any idea that you were being targeted?"

Bruce shook his head slowly, "Well with the exception of the horrific display above our doors the other day no. We keep records of everybody entering and leaving the building."

"That would suggest he had help from the inside,"

Frowning Bruce shook his head again, "That wouldn't happen. Staff are well looked after…both in and out of work. I don't understand why anybody would turn to terrorism to vent a grievance with the company. Plus I find it hard to believe that an employee of the company would turn to the Joker for assistance."

The older man agreed by nodding his head slowly. "It was a long shot, I know. We're just at a loss as to why and how he laced the building with explosives on more than one floor. I don't think this was a warning Mr Wayne, I think this was part of a much much bigger plot."

"So why now, without any sort of build up at all? No warning, no puzzles, nothing,"

"Jess Cunningham," Gordon stated flatly. Bruce lowered his eyes to the rubble momentarily. "Like I said, this whole thing doesn't sit right with me. He could have explosives all over town. If he managed to somehow get inside your building undetected then who's to say that anybody is safe? I knew he was up to something, planning something but this whole thing with his doctor distracted us."

"Do you think he was using her as a distraction?" Bruce lowered his voice and turned towards the Commissioner.

Gordon saw the concern in his face, "I know you have become acquainted with Dr Cunningham recently. I also know that you have financed her legal fees so far, it has been well reported. You're a very high profile man and she has become a very high profile woman of late. Anybody would have to be living on another planet to not know about her relationship with you, least of all the Joker."

"All have done is help her. If he thinks so highly of her as everybody claims then even he would be a fool to target me because of that," Bruce dismissed the idea. "Plus we are just friends. The doctor is a very intelligent woman and I empathise with her problems."

Gordon was slightly confused, "Empathise?"

"She has been forced into this small box of what everybody thinks of her. Nobody has stopped to think about her reasons, just her actions. At the best of times I think most people think she's as crazy as he is. Guilty by association."

"How _is_ the manor coming along?" Gordon smiled.

* * *

Harley skipped down the broken hallway replaying her time with Rebecca in the carousel in her mind. The girl reminded her so much of herself when she was younger…before she was forced to grow up. Smiling the peroxide blonde let herself into the 'cell' holding Dr Arkham.

"Hey Honey…I'm home!" she announced as she closed the door behind herself. "Did you miss me? Haha!"

The bound man stared at her with panic I his eyes and his heart, "Rebecca?"

"Huh?" Harley feigned deafness before making her way into the darkness to retrieve her pride and joy. Rebecca was her friend, she would understand…she would know that Harley couldn't let anybody take her away. They needed each other. Feeling the weight of her 'baby' in her arms she strode to stand before the prisoner. "Oh she's fine. I told you I would check she was ok. She wants a pony."

Arkham laughed nervously, assessing the situation presented to him, "Yes I know."

"She said you wont let her have one," she cocked her had to the side judgingly.

"Of course not. She could never handle the responsibility of taking care of it,"

"Huh! That's not true…you should teach her how to _handle the responsibility!" _Harley spat viciously.

Arkham shifted uneasily in his chair, "I, um, I try to…"

"**No you don't**!" Harley bellowed. "**You're just like every other guy**…you have her and then you just leave her to rot until you want something!"

"No, no…"

Harley allowed her mallet to swing in front of her, "She's not a show piece. She's a girl…a beautiful girl…"

"I know, I know…she's my princess,"

"Ha! I bet she is! I bet she's '_Daddy's Little Girl'_ huh?" the armed woman growled menacingly. "It's about time Daddy had a taste of his own medicine!"

"Please I don't understand what you're talking about…please…she's all I've got now," he begged as she swung the mallet behind her. "Please! I'm all _she's_ got now! Please, please no…nooooo!"

Harley stepped into the swing as the mallet came to the front. As fast as she had imagined it the heavy head smashed into the side of Arkham's jaw causing an almighty crack as the bones in his face gave way to the force. She felt the warm spatter of blood across her neck as the man spluttered in pain. As his eyes rolled slightly in his head Harley watched as his lower jaw dropped slightly, obviously broken. Growling she lifted the mallet above her head and brought it down onto the crown of his skull.

"**She doesn't need you**! She's got **ME**!"

She raised the mallet over and over again, each time bringing it down on Arkham's head. She was surprised how few blows it took before his skull completely gave in and spilled its contents onto the filthy floor in a slippery mess. Not content with the lack of movement from his body Harley lost sight of the world as the adrenalin took control of her limbs and proceeded to attack his torso, breaking his ribs and then his neck.

"Like Mr J said, if you're going to do something you might as well do it right!" she laughed as she kicked the broken mess that was once a man. "Serves you…."

Suddenly the manic woman felt an overwhelming pressure on the back of her neck as she was dragged from the room backwards and flung into the doorframe. Turning suddenly to defend herself the adrenalin subsiding immediately as the cold metal barrel of a gun was pressed against her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed unable to hide her fear.

"I leave you for _three hours_…"

"I'm sorry," she repeated more pleadingly.

"**THREE HOURS!**!" the crimson lips bellowed at her. "And I come back to this…"

Harley followed the line of the outstretched arm to peer back into the room at the dishevelled carcass sprawled on the floor.

"I…"

"I don't care, really don't care. You see _Harl__**eeey**_, _apparently the only way you are going to learn is the __**ha**__**rd**__** wa**__**y**_." The Joker pressed the gun harder against her skin before ordering a clown to, "_**Bring the kid**_."


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for your great review guys and gals.

**WARNING! **This chapter, although short, has the capability of causing offence or upset. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED xx

**Guilty Conscience**

Shaking, Harley felt the tension in her fingers give way and the mallet fell to her feet almost making her jump as the blood-soaked handle came to rest across her shoes. Blinking slowly she tried to calm her body and her mind. Why did he want the girl? Her heart began to beat fiercely in her chest as her imagination ran away with her.

Shaking her head Harley found it hard to supress her panic, "No, no…please no Mr…"

The Joker forced her head back against the doorframe with the gun. "_Please no…_" he whined mocking her before gritting his teeth and turning to face the bloody mess behind him. Throwing his head back he sighed heavily before pushing his hair from his face with the heel of his armed hand. Stepping into the increasing ruby pool he cautiously made his way over to the remains of Dr Arkham. He could already assess the situation as anybody with a brain would, the man was dead. Even so he still nudged the heap with this foot. Sighing again he turned back to Harley, "My my…what a mess you've made, huh Puddin'? _Was it fun_?"

Noting the sarcasm on his face she figured it was a rhetorical question and lowered her eyes. The sound of footsteps behind her made her heart sink as she felt the soft touch of Rebecca's hair as the clown pushed her into the bloody room.

"_Was it __**worth**__** it**_?" the painted man stepped forward and grabbed the girl, dragging her into the sticky pool with him. Lowering his head he spoke to Rebecca, "I er…I thought you might wanna see what _wonderful_…hehe…_delights_ occurred this _eeeve__**ni**__**ng**_."

Harley watched in horror as her friend tried not to look at her father's corpse beside her. The Joker raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"Please," Harley whimpered. "Don't."

Her man laughed before grabbing the girl's hair and dragging her through the blood to the toppled chair, throwing her to her knees beside the inanimate body, "**LOOK!**"

His voice boomed and immediately brought tears to Harley's eyes. Rebecca's face twisted with terror as she was forced eye to eye with the crumpled remnants of her father's face. Trying to scramble backwards from the sight her throat emitted the most horrific scream, like that of a rabbit in pain. Without a thought Harley ran to shield her from the horror; to save her precious Rebecca from the evil that the Joker was inflicting on her. Slipping in the pool of blood she hit the floor hard with her knees and slid messily towards the girl only to be met by the Joker's shoe.

"Please," she begged, trying to reach the little girl. "_Please!_"

With a sly smile the Joker relented and moved aside allowing her to pull the girl to 'safety', turning her away from the sight and wrapping her arms around her protectively.

"Sir," a filthy clown interrupted, "she's is awake."

Humming to himself, the Joker smiled. Turning to Harley and the child he waved the gun casually, "I don't know what you're um…what you're hugging_ her_for…_**Honey**__, __**she's**__ the one that um…did…erm…'__**that**__' to Daddy_."

He waited for the inevitable penny to drop and stepped backwards as Harley glared at him. The lap dog had fire in her or so it would seem. Too little too late however; she had crossed the line and she had to be taught a lesson. Just when he could see an end to this nightmare, although it wasn't his, she had thrown an almighty spanner in the works. A spanner that had caused irreparable damage…and he simply could not let that slide.

Rebecca pulled away from Harley in delayed panic and began backing away from her. As desperate as she was she couldn't move her limbs fast enough and her hands and feet slipped across the slick floor. Turning to all fours she scrambled towards the wall before she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Resigning to hunch over herself the horror and grief was suddenly too much for the child and she threw her hands to her face to try and shut the world out.

"I…I…" Harley began but did not finish as the Joker strode behind the girl, gun aimed. Harley heard herself shriek, "**GOD NO!**"

The words had barely left her lips.

**BANG!**

In that moment the whole world stopped as the young girl's body slumped forward onto the blood streaked floor. Harley clambered to her, tears burning her face, and pulled her lifeless body to her chest. Rocking backwards and forwards the woman clung to the ragdoll child as though the mere intention would breathe life back into her. With whitened knuckles she gripped the filthy, blood-soaked material of the girl's nightdress and twisted her fists into the folds screaming bitter howls of pain.

Satisfied that the lesson had been learnt the Joker flung the gun onto the floor and lowered his head. Through gritted teeth he growled, "This. Is. **Your.** Fault."


	41. Final Chapter

**WARNING! Use of explicit language late on. Quite justified I think you'll agree **

Enjoy xx

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

"Dispose of them," the Joker closed his eyes briefly as he pushed past the clown in the doorway.

"What about her?"

He turned to glance at the wailing, bloody woman and bit his lower lip, allowing the waxy taste to linger on his tongue for a moment before turning away, "Leave her with her conscience."

The clown waited for his boss to leave before entering the room, not only was he waiting for him to leave but he was trying to devise a plan of action. Where was he supposed to start? On the one hand he had a fully grown man and on the other a small child. Figuring at the present time Dr Arkham would probably be the easier of the two to move he set to work silently, trying to ignore Harley.

* * *

It wasn't a great distance from the late Dr Arkham's 'cell' to the room where Jess Cunningham was currently recovering however every single step the Joker took seemed to take him forever. Half way down the hall he felt his feet fail him and slammed his palm into the wall to steady himself, growling in frustration. Wringing his hands furiously he gritted his teeth and tried to rationalise his recent actions.

All in all he hadn't wanted to kill the kid. There had been no requirement for her death…until Harley stuck her mallet in. He wasn't entirely sure who he was more angry with, himself or her, but she had left him with no choice. It wasn't the fact that he had taken such a short life that bothered him, it was that fact the he had lost control. He had lost control of the search for Max, he had lost control of his plans because of his obsession with 'saving' his Jester and he had lost control of Harley. The latter was, at least, something he could deal with and he knew his rash decision had worked well in respect of a lesson however he could not take any fulfilment from executing the kid. She was not supposed to die.

He had spoken the truth to the misguided Miss Quinzel, it was her fault. Had she not become somewhat attached to the girl things wouldn't have had to get as far as they did. The trouble with Harley was that she had probably lived her life on her back for reasons he neither wanted to know about nor cared about. She still believed that offering herself to a man would ensure she got her way but no mater how he tried she could not see that it did not wash with him. He was not interested in sexual gratification. It was unimportant; unnecessary and definitely unappreciated. Of course he wasn't a priest, he had given in to his primal urges after she had helped him escape from Arkham but who could blame him? He had been in solitary confinement for just over two years. Besides, as much as the lap dog annoyed him he had needed her; after all she had laid the explosives in Wayne Enterprises.

"Joker?" the voice was strained and dry but was enough to prick his ears. Jester.

Rounding the doorframe he stood, slightly hunched over and gazed at her as she tried to sit upright.

"_Je_**_steeer_**," he purred.

"You came for me,"

Frowning melodramatically he nodded, "Well er…_yeeaah_."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Jess continued, "Why?"

"Why?" he wasn't entirely expecting the question and was almost surprised when the usual moral debate or lecture did not follow his response. "They were wrong about you."

Shaking her head Jess struggled to form the words, "I killed a man."

"Ha!" his head fell back and he shifted towards her. "_**Killiiii**__**ng**__ is different to __**muuur**__dering, my wonderful little Jester."_

"Makes no difference to me," Jess coughed throwing her hands to her head in an attempt to stop the aching inside.

Seeing she was still in some discomfort the Joker turned away from her, "You should try to rest. You probably have concussion."

"_I wonder how I could have gotten that_?" she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. He peered over his shoulder at her, getting the joke.

Smiling slightly he spun to face her, "You wouldn't have lasted a _week_ in Black Gate. _They're **aaall** on the 'payroll'…criminals, the guards, **evvvv**eryone_. You'd be dead by Monday."

Jess took a moment to take stock of her less than luxurious surroundings. "I'm so glad you spared me the horror," lowering her head she sighed heavily. "I feel so tired."

The Joker stood and stared at her for a moment before touching her forehead softly and lifting her face to peer up at him. Sighing he stared into her glassy eyes and noted the lack of response from her. "_Don't go to **sleeeep** Je**ster**. I can get you a doctor. **Stay awake**, ok_?"

She was slow to react, "Yeah."

Glancing around himself he searched for something, anything to keep her occupied. Nothing. He had to get her colleague to watch over her and he had to be quick.

* * *

"Commissioner," the voice was low and gruff.

Gordon knew exactly who it belonged to, "You have to help us. This is getting out of hand. He's out of control."

"No he's not. He knows exactly what he is doing. For the moment deal with the incident at Wayne Enterprises, leave the Joker to me,"

"We don't even know where he is!" Gordon protested. "He has the doctor."

"Then she is safe,"

"Safe? She's with the most dan…"

"There are more demons living in this city Commissioner, if he did this to stop her being taken to Black Gate then it is safe to assume that she is well protected. He is trying to keep her alive. Forget about the doctor for the time being, concentrate on the guard from Arkham and the cops on the 'payroll',"

"I run my department with…"

"Nobody is infallible. You know they have contacted her, they want the Joker, officers on their books want him _more _now the wife and son were murdered. Sheis being tried for killing one of them…she is safer with _him_ than on the streets or in Black Gate. Trust me,"

Gordon shook his head but it was too late to argue as the caped crusader had disappeared. He hated it when he did that, but he understood why he did it; he was still a wanted man.

* * *

"NO! You can't take her I wont let you take her!" Harley dug her fingers into the Rebecca's limp body desperately trying to hold on as the clown dragged the both of them across the blood-slicked floor.

"Boss says they gotta be disposed of," he tugged sharply on the girl's shoulders causing Harley to lose her balance and slam chest first onto the floor.

"No," she bawled as the clown took her friend's body from her and left her alone in the bloody room. "**PLEASE!**!" her voice echoed through the hallway and then there was silence. No footsteps, no voices, nothing.

Frowning Harley started towards the door on her hands and knees. Sliding her way across the floor she came to the silver and black pistol discarded by her lover. Blinking slowly she reached out to the handle. Dragging it towards herself she allowed the blood to caress the brilliant chrome of the barrel. Lifting it from the floor she wiped it across her hip in an attempt to clean it but resulting in simply smearing the thick ruby liquid across the metal.

Slowly Harley pulled the firing pin back and pressed the cold metal to her mouth, parting her lips. Closing her eyes she thought of her Joker.

* * *

**"PLEASE!"**

The voice screeched through Jess' brain like the sound of nails down a chalkboard. If she had been dozing in the quiet then she was certainly awake now.

"What the hell?" she groaned as she slid from the gurney feet first. Using the metal rail for support she waited for her head to catch up with her feet. It was the oddest of feelings, she knew she was ok but her feet would not function properly. It was like she was in a bubble; an odd, dreamy bubble.

As she slowly made her way to the door she stopped to watch the same clown who had carried her from the wreckage of the prison van pass with what appeared to be a child draped over his forearms. Catching sight of Jess from the corner of his eye he missed a step and Jess saw the girl's face. Long blonde hair was matted with deep red and her skin was ashen. Jess' eyes seemed to lose focus unintentionally as she caught sight of the single wound in her forehead. The clown continued quickly, realising his mistake.

It took a moment for Jess to readjust but when she did all she could see was the single wound; the sign of a job well rehearsed. An execution.

_'__**He **__did this.'_

"You bastard," she breathed as tears started to fall leaving small spots in the dust at her feet. "You fucking bastard."

Still reeling from the shock Jess clung to the wall before swinging around the doorframe and staring down the dark hallway to the low lit room at the end. There was somebody in there.

Moving her way to the door she wiped her face with the cuff of her blouse and hoped to God there were no more children. The sight that met her may as well have been a child as Jess felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Harleen?"

Blackened eyes snapped open as the sound of her name stopped her in her tracks. Slowly the suicidal woman allowed the gun to slip to her knees as her head fell to one side and she stared almost in disbelief at Jess.

"Harleen, what are you doing?"

"**That's not my name**," the words were slow and seemed to emanate from her throat, not her lips.

Jess breathed slowly. She didn't need to be a psychologist to realise that the young woman was in serious need of help, but she was grateful that she had the experience. "Harley, what happened?"

Frowning, the kneeling woman stared blankly at her before struggling to her feet. "He killed her," she finally whined.

Jess took stock of the amount of blood amassed on the floor and Harley. The woman looked like she had been bathing in it. There was far too much blood to have been from the girl alone and Jess assumed there had been more. Feeling her heart sink she turned back to Harley, "How many were there?"

"Just her," the words were quiet and effortless. "He said I needed to be taught a lesson….Then he shot her."

Jess started towards her slowly, "I can tell you cared for her Harley, I can help. We can stop him."

As soon as she heard the words leave her lips she knew that Harley would not believe her. She couldn't do anything but by God did she hope she could at least get the gun from her. As she tried to put her arm around Harley's shoulders in mock comfort she reached for the gun. Suddenly Harley whirled around, knocking Jess to the floor behind her.

"I'm not that stupid!" Harley snapped, stepping between Jess and her only means of escape.

"I never said you were Harley. You're very clever, you took me by surprise," Jess agreed carefully.

"You think you can work me like you work him? Wrap me around your little finger? Fat chance bitch! You wanna help me?"

Jess nodded quickly, aware of the rising gun.

Harley's torn lips stretched into a manic grin as she cocked her head to the side and gripped the gun with both hands. She had suddenly got what she had wanted all along...she had his Jester..and she had a loaded gun. His gun.

"Ok," she chirped, widening her stance slightly to ensure better footing as she aimed the gun directly at Jess' head. Lowering her weapon slightly she laughed, "then just die!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Jess watched Harley begin to raise the gun once more. Closing her eyes she saw nothing but the last thing she heard was the **BANG!**

**The End...**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**...SHATTERED GLASS**


End file.
